O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro
by DG's
Summary: Draco odeia Gina, que odeia Draco.Será? Muitos e muitos beijos. Beijos ardentes, beijos roubados, beijos desejados. Amassos na biblioteca, amassos no armário de vassouras, amassos na torre de astronomia... Ironia, destino ou os dois? Hogwarts e pós Hogwts
1. Esbarrando no inimigo

**N/A: A maior parte das personagens da história a seguir não me pertencem!**

**Espero que todos gostem da história, leiam e me mandem reviews com críticas e sugestões. Obrigada! ;]**

**Esbarrando no inimigo**

"Droga, Ginevra Molly Weasley, mais uma vez atrasada pra aula daquele morcegão velho do Snape!"

Corria pelas masmorras sombrias e úmidas de Hogwarts uma ruiva sextanista grifinória de mais ou menos um metro e cinqüenta e seis, com longos cabelos, olhos cor de mel e... puft

Pelos corredores das masmorras um sonserino loiro e alto que cursava o sétimo ano andava com um jeito arrogante e um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto, acompanhado pelos seus comparsas Crabble e Goyle.

"E aquela quintanista loira e hiper gostosinha da corvinal, você já pegou também?" - perguntou à Malfoy um Crabble curioso.

Draco olhou de esguelha para Crabble e após uma risada safada disse:

"Qual loira quintanista especificamente?"  
" Aquela... Kaytleen Moore. "

Malfoy sorriu safadamente mais uma vez e disse:

"Cara, adivinha quem vai aparecer no meu quarto hoje a noite?"

Crabble encarou Malfoy e ficou pensativo durante longos segundos, até que, com um uma voz excitada, disse:

"Aaaaaaah, Kaytleen Moore!"

O loiro lançou um olhar de desdém a Crabble e continuou caminhando como se não tivesse escutado o que o garoto havia falado.

"E a Pansy? Eu pensei que vocês estavam juntos." - falou um Goyle pensativo.

"Naam" - falou Malfoy enojado- "ela é só um caso de descargos hormonais, se é que você me entende, hehe... tudo bem que ela é louca por mim, mas eu não nasci pra pertencer a uma única fêm.." puft

Mas não teve tempo de completar a frase, pois havia batido em algo... ou... alguém.

Gina, ainda com os olhos focados nos seus livros caídos no chão, que ela tratava de apanhar rapidamente, começou a se desculpar sem saber em quem havia acabado de bater.

"Me desculpa, é que eu tô atrasada e..."- mas ao ver o loiro em sua frente...- "aaaah, foi você! Então foi bem feito."

"Olha aqui sua anã, é melhor você começar a olhar pra onde anda. Se bem que com a sua altura... será que você consegue ver alguma coisa além dos pés das outras pessoas?" - dito isso Malfoy e seus fiéis companheiros caíram numa gargalhada, o que deixou Gina ainda mais vermelha de raiva.

"Ollha aqui, a minha altura e o que eu consigo enxergar só dizem respeito a mim, sua doninha petulante."

Draco agarrou-a pelos braços tão forte que deixou a ruiva um tanto assustado pela espontaneidade do gesto.  
"Me solta, Malfoy ou..."

"Ou o que, cabeça de cenoura?"  
"Ou então eu vou fazer isso."

Imediatamente deu um chutão nas partes íntimas de Draco, ou, como ele mesmo chamava, no Dracão Mau. O loiro soltou a ruiva e caiu no chão, cheio de dor, segurando suas partes íntimas**. **

Ela observou Draco se contorcendo no chão e, com uma voz totalmente sarcástica, disse:

"É, veja pelo lado positivo, Malfoy, eu salvei as crianças infelizes que você poderia vir a pôr no mundo."

"Você me paga, sua pobretona de meia tigela." - disse um sonserino tentando conter um gemido de dor.

A ruiva apenas riu divertida com a cena, apanhou seus livros e rumou para a aula de poções.

"É... urg urg... com licença, professor Snape."

"Senhorita Weasley, você está 25 minutos, 40 segundos e 10 milésimos atrasada."

"É... desculpa professor, mas é que eu tive um problemi..."

"Como sempre, senhorita Weasley. Mas dessa vez chega! Menos 30 pontos para a grifinória e, por favor, retire-se da minha sala imediatamente."

"Mas profe..."

"Nem mais nem menos. Retire-se ou eu tiro mais 30 pontos da sua casa."

Com uma imensa vontade de afogar Snape no primeiro caldeirão que visse na sua frente a ruiva se deu por vencida e se retirou das masmorras.

"Aquela ruiva me paga. Aah, se paga. Ela vai ver que com um Malfoy não se brinca."-gritava a plenos pulmões na sala comunal da sonserina.

..................................................

"Diz, Draquinho, o que essa ruiva sem sal fez com você. Vai, amor. Se você me disser, eu coloco uma poção de queda de cabelo no suco de abóbora dela hoje no jantar."- dizia Pansy Parkinson com sua voz melosa.

"Aah, me deixa. Eu não preciso que você banque a minha mamãezinha. Eu sei me defender sozinho." - disse ultra mega mal-humorado.

Pansy aproximou-se do namorado (pra ela era namorado), que agora encontrava-se sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da lareira no salão comunal da sonserina, montou em cima dele, beijou seu pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Hoje à noite eu passo no seu quarto e te faço esquecer essa ruiva pobretona."

"Na verdade eu gostaria que você dormisse no seu próprio dormitório. Não tô com cabeça pra essas coisas hoje." - dito isso, levantou-se devagar e saiu do salão comunal deixando uma Pansy um tanto transtornada.

Na verdade, não é que o loiro não tivesse com cabeça para essas ''coisas'', acontece que ele receberia em sua suíte de monitor chefe a presença de Kaytleen Moore, uma das loiras mais sexys da corvinal e, digamos assim, mais dadas também.

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	2. Dracão, o fodão

**N/A: Pessoal, eu esqueci de avisar no capítulo passado. Na verdade, eu já havia postado alguns capítulos dessa históriaalgum tempo atrás, mas esqueci minha senha do antigo perfil, então, como estou terminando de escrever a história, resolvi criar um novo perfil, modificar algumas coisinhas e postar essa história novamente, porque estou gostando bastante de escrevê-la. Espero que vocês também gostem de ler. Valeu!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Dracão, o fodão!**

Draco acordou com a luz do sol que incidia intensamente sobre o quarto, olhou para a loira seminua que dormia profundamente ao seu lado e deu uma risadinha safada.

_Caramba Malfoy, você é o maior pegador de Hogwarts!-_ pensou o loiro convencido.

Apesar de não ter dormido quase nada essa madrugada ele se sentia bastante disposto e satisfeito, se levantou devagar para não acordar Kaytleen e caminhou até o banheiro. Encheu a banheira, despiu-se e entrou nela. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando, de repente, a loira de um metro e setenta e de olhos verdes como o mar falou levemente da porta do banheiro:

"Posso tomar banho com você, gatinho?"

Draco olhou a loira completamente nua à sua frente, deu um sorriso safado e assentiu com a cabeça.

.............................................

Gina mal entrou no Salão Principal e Harry já veio ao seu encontro com um sorriso meio abobalhado em seu rosto. Não é que a ruiva não gostasse dele, é que ela estava começando a se sentir indiferente em relação ao namoro dos dois. Eles já estavam juntos há seis meses, e ela sentia que todos os momentos que passaram juntos foi maravilhoso e muito novo para ela, pois Harry fora sua primeira paixão, mas agora tudo estava diferente, ela estava diferente. Aos 16 anos, a garota se sentia mais mulher, mais forte, não era mais a mesma garotinha ingênua e assustada que Harry salvara a cinco anos na Câmara Secreta, além do mais, a profunda relação do garoto com sua família e a intensa convivência dos dois contribuiu para que o relacionamento deles fosse ficando cada vez mais morno, pelo menos para ela. Esta já não o via mais como antigamente, seus olhos já não brilhavam de emoção ao vê-lo nem ao ouvir as pessoas comentando sobre suas conquistas sob o Lord das Trevas, seus beijos já não ardiam mais de desejo, e ela sentia cada vez mais que toda aquela paixão foi esfriando até transformar-se em nada mais que um intenso carinho, uma verdadeira amizade.

"Gina..."- Harry deu-lhe um selinho - "Pensei que você não fosse mais tomar café. Demorou muito no banho. "- disse apertando levemente o nariz de Gina. A garota riu.

"Aah, é que eu resolvi lavar os cabelos e também tive que mandar uma mensagem para minha mãe. Você conhece a coruja lá de casa, Harry. A porta do corujal estava fechada, e a coitadinha pegou um impulso muito forte, então ela colidiu com a porta e voltou de uma vez derrubando toda a comida das outras corujas; o aborto do Filch tava lá, então me obrigou a limpar aquela droga de corujal."

"Oh, tadinha da minha namorada. Prometo que hoje eu azaro aquele velho rabujento só pra vingar o que ele fez com você."

RISOS...

Os dois caminharam até a mesa da Grifinória e sentaram-se perto de Rony e Hermione, que, como sempre, estavam discutindo. "Eu não consigo entender o seu irmão, Gina."- disse uma Mione estupefata- "Ele já comeu 15 panquecas e tomou 10 copos de suco de abóbora, mas a barriga dele continua roncando. Se eu fosse a sua mãe, levava ele urgentemente ao Saint Mungus."

"Acontece que você não é- disse um Rony com a boca cheia de panqueca- Além do mais eu estou em fase de crescimento e preciso de muitas energias para o quadribol, a gente tem jogo depois de amanhã."

"Éééé, fase de crescimento... só se for para os lados Ronald Weasley. Se você não tomar cuidado, nenhuma vassoura vai te levantar, nem a Fat2000, o mais novo modelo feito para bruxos obesos."- Mione pegou seus livros, levantou-se bruscamente da mesa e retirou-se com um aspecto muito zangado em seu rosto.

"O que é que deu nela hoje?"- disse um Rony hiper confuso.

"Sei lá maninho, vai ver é a tpm -riu uma Gina beeem malaca- ou então são efeitos desse amor roxo de vocês dois. Não sei porque, mas tenho a impressão de que logo a Hermione vai entrar pra família."

"Só se ela casar com o Percy." - berrou Rony que não conseguiu esconder seu constrangimento.

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se e caíram na gargalhada.

Draco entrou no Salão Principal como um príncipe caminhando de encontro à sua coroa, não conseguia esconder o sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto e se sentia o fodão só por perceber que praticamente todos os homens que ali se encontravam o olhavam com inveja e curiosidade. A esta altura quase todos já sabiam que Draco e Kaytleen haviam passado a noite juntos, e apesar da loira ser conhecida por sua fama de fácil, ela escolhia seus parceiros a dedo e só saía com os caras mais ricos e mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Quando Malfoy sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina quase todos os homens viraram sua atenção para ele e começaram a fazer-lhe milhares de perguntas sobre a noite anterior, pediam detalhes da ardente noite entre o loiro e uma das loiras mais gostosas da escola de bruxaria.

Rindo safadamente, como sempre, o loiro disse: "Calma, rapazes, apesar de não parecer, eu sou um cavalheiro, e um cavalheiro nunca comenta essas coisas, mas eu posso dizer uma coisa: pensem numa loira safada."

Todos caíram na gargalhada, e o tal "cavalheiro" iniciou seu desjejum, afinal ele precisava repor as energias.

Entre um gole de suco e outro o loiro observava uma certa ruiva muito sorridente na mesa da Grifinória, lembrou-se do fato ocorrido no dia anterior, do desejo de vingança, de como seus colegas de classe a achavam atraente e até de alguns que já se arriscaram em chamá-la pra sair levando um fora, e o melhor, lembrou-se que ela era a garota do Potter, imediantamente sorriu maliciosamente e teve uma idéia tão maliciosa quanto o seu sorriso.

........................................................

"Eeeeeeeuu vejoooooo"- berrou Trelawney dramaticamente no ouvido da loira que parecia estar no mundo da lua com seus pensamentos na noite anterior, suspirava lentamente e sorria como se estivesse fora de órbita, mas deu um pulo assustada com o berro da professora de adivinhação.

"QUÊ? HÃ? QUE FOI?"- disse pertubada.

"Eu vejo, minha doce bruxinha."- disse Sibila pegando no queixo de Kaytleen e olhando dentro de seus olhos.

A garota imediatamente levou a mão ao rosto e perguntou assustada: "Vê o quê? Nasceu alguma espinha no meu rosto? Aaaaaiiiiiiii! Por Merlin, professora, diz o que há de errado comigo."

"Eu vejo que estais apaixonada, garota. Mas não se preocupe, pois as vozes em minha cabeça e o poder que me foi concedido por Merlin de adivinhar me dizem que o seu amor é correspondido. Ele também te ama e neste exato momento está pensando no casamento de vocês, está fazendo um planejamento familiar e pensando em abrir uma conta no Gringotes para que vocês possam juntar suas economias e construírem a casa de seus sonhos.- a professora pegou um lenço e dramaticamente, como de costume, fingiu estar enxugando algumas lágrimas e continuou- Aaai, ser adolescente e estar apaixonado. É tudo tão bonito, tão romântico. Me faz lembrar meus tempos de mocinha bruxa e os bruxos que passaram em minha vida."

Kaytleen sorriu maravilhada e sonhadoramente.-" Acontece que ele já tem uma conta em Gringotes, uma conta beeem gorda, aliás. Mas eu já sabia que os nossos destinos estavam cruzados e sei que nesse momento ele está fazendo muitos planos para nós. Todos me amam, com ele não seria diferente."

................................................................................

"Dracããããooo!" - Zabini foi de encontro à Malfoy que, já meio que adivinhando o que o amigo iria lhe perguntar, caiu na gargalhada.

Bateu nas costas do amigo e disse: "Como vai, Zabinão?"

"Eu vou bem. Mas você deve tá muito melhor que eu, com certeza."-RISOS...- "Então você pegou mesmo a gostosinha da Corvinal hein! Esse é o meu amigo Draco Malfoy."

O loiro sorriu satisfeito."É... você me conhece. Sabe que eu consigo tudo o que quero né."

"É sim. Acho que isso já tá mais que provado. Mas e agora, hein? Vai continuar com ela? Vai tentar algo sério, finalmente?

"Nãããã!"- disse Malfoy assustado.- A gata tá na minha, então eu vou aproveitar, mas sem compromisso nenhum."

"E a Pansy? Cê tá pretendendo ficar com as duas?"

"Com as duas e quantas mais vierem, mas sem elas saberem. Tem Dracão pra todas!" -rindo maliciosamente.

Zabini riu.

"É por isso que eu te dou valor, mermão."

"Pois é, mas por enquanto eu tô meio que mais concentrado em outra coisa, ou melhor, pessoa."

"E quem é essa outra pessoa, seu pegador?"- perguntou Blaise sorridente.

"Gina Weasley!"


	3. Apostando contra o destino ou a favor

**Apostando contra o destino... ou a favor **

"O QUÊÊÊ?"- perguntou Zabini bestificado com o que acabara de ouvir- "Você só pode estar zoando com a minha cara né, Draco!?"

"Na verdade, não."- respondeu o garoto calmamente.

De repente Zabini começou a rir descompassadamente.

-Anda, Malfoy, deixa de zoação.

-Já disse, não estou zoando. Eu quero pegar a weasley fêmea.

A expressão do rosto de Zabini mudou de divertimento para preocupação.

-Acorda, Draco. Eu sei que você pega todas que quer, mas a Weasley nunca vai dar bola pra você. Essa garota não tem nada a ver contigo. Escolhe outra, vai. Ou então fica com a Kaytleen mesmo. Além do mais, você me disse que ela é muito boa... hehehe.

-E quem disse que eu não vou continuar com ela?- continuou o loiro com a mesma calma- Eu sempre fiquei com mais de uma e você sabe disso. A Pansy e a Kaytleen continuarão sendo meus casos noturnos enquanto a Weasley... bem, eu quero humilhar aquela cabeça de fogo.

- E o que você pretende?- perguntou Blaise pouco convincente.

- Eu vou seduzi-la, fazê-la se apaixonar por mim, isso é muito fácil de acontecer, fingir que sinto o mesmo e, então, humilhá-la na frente de toda Hogwarts.

Blaise pigarreou.

- Acontece que você está esquecendo um detalhezinho: a Weasley namora o Potter.

Draco deu um riso satisfeito.

- Aí é que tá o bom. Eu mato dois patos com um só feitiço. Roubo a garota do testa rachada e ainda largo-a na frente de toda escola.

- É uma idéia tentadora, eu sei. Mas a Weasley não sai com sonserinos. Ou você esqueceu que ela já dispensou todos os que chamaram ela pra sair?

-Acontece que eu sou diferente. Sou melhor, mais rico e mais bonito do que todos eles juntos. Deixa eu soltar minhas armas, ela não vai resistir.

-DRACOO, ACORDA!- Blaise começou a tocar a testa do loiro, como se estivesse sentindo sua temperatura- Acho melhor eu te levar na enfermaria, acho que você deve ter bebido alguma poção que te fez mal ou então você deve ter tomado suco de abóbora estragado.

Draco afastou a mão de Zabini com força.

-Para com isso, Blaise. Até parece que você não confia no meu taco. Pois eu confio, e a cabeça de fogo vai ser minha. Eu vou roubá-la do Santo Potter. Até que ela é bem jeitosinha.

-É verdade. Só é baixinha, mas, e daí? Na cama todos têm o mesmo tamanho mesmo.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

"Mesmo assim, Draco. Sinceramente, eu acho que você não tem nenhuma chance com a foguinho lá. Cai na real, cara. Vocês se odeiam."

"Epa! Pode parar, Zabini. Eu e a Foguinho não nos odiamos necessariamente. A gente apenas não se bate, mas depois que ela provar do meu feitiço não vai querer mais me largar." - dito isso, Malfoy deu uma piscadinha.

"Pois eu duvido muito que a weasley vá cair nas suas garras"- disse Zabini batendo no ombro de Draco.

"Duvida é? Pois eu tô tão confiante que sou até capaz de fazer uma aposta."

Blaise ficou alguns segundos coçando o queixo, distante em seus pensamentos.

"É isso."- disse de repente, saindo de seu transe.

"É isso o que?" - disse Mlafoy entediado.

"Vamos fazer uma aposta."

Malfoy riu desdenhosamente.

"Ok! O que vamos apostar? Eu vou ganhar mesmo."- riu.

Blaise esnobou.

"Não conte com a taça de quadribol antes de pegar o pomo, Draco."

Risos

"Anda, Zabini. Não enrola. O que você quer apostar?"

"Se você não conseguir conquistar a Weasley até o Baile de Primavera, eu fico com a sua vassoura nova."

"A minha FastflyXP?"

"É!"- respondeu Blaise simplesmente.

"E o que eu ganho se você perder?"

Zabini pensou um pouco.

"Aí você ganha a garota, ora."

"Isso não parece o suficiente."

"O prazer de humilhá-la diante de toda Hogwarts não é o suficiente, Draco?"

"É... pensando bem, é sim. Não vejo a hora de ver a cara daquela ruiva e do namoradinho dela.- Malfoy pigarreou- Quer dizer, ex namoradinho.

"Se você ganhar, Draco."

*** GuinhaahB : Obrigada por ter lido e deixado uma review, espero que você curta os próximos capítulos e continue postando sua opinião ;] Beijão! **


	4. Eu gosto dele, mas não gosto

"**Eu gosto dele, mas não gosto"**

"Ginaaaaaa, nós estamos aqui." - Gritou Luna no meio da biblioteca, articulando os braços para que Gina a visse. Vários alunos olharam-na com olhar fuzilador.

"Silêncio, mocinha. Isso aqui não é local para baderna."- Disse a bibliotecária mal-humorada.

"Desculpe-me senhora bibliotecária, mas se todos estivessem realmente concentrados em seus afazeres, não ouviriam a minha voz, se ouviram é porque não estão concentrados, portanto não há motivos para estarem aqui." - Luna deu um sorriso simples como se o que acabara de dizer fosse algum tipo de teoria comprovada por Freud.

A bibliotecária olhou-a com um olhar mais fuzilador ainda.

"Desculpa, Madame Pince." - disse Neville que se encontrava na mesma mesa que Luna, abaixando a cabeça e continuando suas anotações em seguida.

Gina caminhou lentamente em direção a mesa de Luna e Neville, estava com as bochechas muito rosadas devido a vergonha que sua amiga acabara de fazê-la passar.

Sentou-se à mesa.

"Oi Neville! Oi Luna!"

"Oi Gina." - Os dois responderam.

"Nossa, Gina, como suas bochechas estão vermelhas. Aposto que foi o Harry, beijando-as sem parar. Vocês formam um casal tão lindo."- disse Luna com um olhar sonhador.

Neville não conseguiu conter uma risada involuntária.

Gina riu.

"Não Luna, não foi o Harry. Falando nele, eu gostaria de bater um papinho com você."

"Ok"- respondeu a loira.

Neville pigarreou.

"Bom, eu não quero atrapalhar o assunto de garotas, então vou terminar esse resumo de 3 metros que o Professor Snape pediu sobre poções letais no salão comunal. Até mais tarde."

"Até. Ah, obrigada, Neville, eu preciso muito conversar com a Luna."- disse Gina dando uma piscadinha para o amigo.

"Não tem de quê, Gina. Eu sei a hora de me retirar." - disse Neville, devolvendo a piscadela.

"Homens com iniciativa, é disso que precisamos no mundo bruxo." - disse Luna com seu famoso olhar sonhador.

Gina e Neville se entreolharam, este se retirou.

"O que você quer conversar comigo, Gina?"

"Bom, é sobre o Harry. É que... bem, e- eu.... estou pensando em terminar com ele, mas não tenho coragem. É que... bem, eu gosto dele, mas não gosto, você entende?" – disse Gina um pouco envergonhada.

"O quêêê?"- Luna estava horrorizada com o que acabara de ouvir - "Não, eu não entendo. Você e Harry foram feitos um pro outro. O destino uniu vocês. Eu quero dizer... você não era pra estar aqui, Gina."

"Hãããm?" - Gina estava mais confusa do que em relação ao seu namoro com Harry- "Como assim não era pra eu estar aqui?"

"No primeiro ano você ficou presa na câmera secreta. Você deveria estar... morta, mas o Harry te salvou. Isso significa que o destino quer vocês juntos."- disse Luna com os olhos arregalados.

"Luna, que viagem. Isso não tem nada a ver. Se o Harry me salvou, foi porque eu sou irmã do melhor amigo dele e porque ele não consegue passar um ano sem enfrentar Voldemort ou qualquer coisa que ameace a sua vida. Esse é o Harry, e eu adoro a sua coragem, mas..."

"Nãããooo, Gina. Ele te salvou porque vocês têm que ficar juntos. É como se o romance de vocês estivesse escrito nas estrelas. Ooh, meu Deus, eu até vejo meus afilhados correndo pelo jardim da linda casa que vocês construirão..."

"Luna..."

"Espera Gina. Agora eu tô vendo vocês dois. Tão lindos. Harry de bermudas e chinelas sentado no sofá, Rony e Simas também estão lá, várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, eles estão conversando sobre quadribol. Agora você aparece, está usando um avental rosa com flores amarelas, super fashion por sinal, pergunta ao Harry se ele vai querer fígado para o jantar. Ooh, é tudo tão tradicional, tão bonito."

"Eca! Se for essa a vida de um casal que teve seu romance escrito nas estrelas, eu prefiro ficar sozinha o resto da minha vida." - disse Gina enojada.

"Então fique sozinha o resto da sua vida, Ginevra Molly Weasley..."

"Shiiii... fala baixo, Luna. Quase ninguém sabe meu nome inteiro."- disse Gina olhando para os lados pra checar se alguém havia escutado.

"Pois saiba que eu não apóio seu término com o Harry. E quando você tiver 70 anos, sentada em uma cadeira de rodas no Saint Mungus, cheia de rugas, com a pele totalmente flácida e completamente solteirona, não venha me dizer que se arrependeu de ter largado o amor da sua vida" - disse Luna se retirando da biblioteca em seguida.

"Mas... Luna..."

Gina estava extremamente confusa, não entendia o porquê daquela reação de Luna. Tudo bem que a garota adorava o fato de Gina e Harry estarem namorando, ela até havia presenteado os dois com corações gigantes que falavam "I love you" a cada pulsação que Harry fora obrigado a destruir com o feitiço _destrucion, _já que ninguém mais aguentava a frase I love you sendo pronunciada pelo objeto a cada segundo, e quase fora expulsa de Hogwarts por soltar fogos de artifício que formavam a frase "Harry e Gina forever", mas daí a reagir dessa forma e se virar logo contra ela que era sua amiga. Gina simplesmente não entendia todo esse sentimentalismo de Luna nem toda essa sua devoção para com ela e Harry.

Na suíte de monitor

Draco estava deitado em sua cama apenas de calça. Estava bastante pensativo, pensava na aposta que fizera com Zabini, na beleza de Gina e no prazer de humilhá-la, na sua noite ardente com Kaytleen...

TOC TOC...

"Entra!"- disse o loiro

Pansy entrou lentamente, seus olhos inchados revelavam que a garota havia chorado bastante.

"Draco?"

"Aah, é você, Pansy. O que você quer?"

"Diz que não é verdade."- disse a garota quase como súplica.

"Não é verdade."- disse o loiro sorrindo marotamente.

"Eu tô falando sério. Diz que não é verdade que você dormiu com a Kaytleen Moore. Eu não suportaria, meu malfoyzinho."

Draco sentou-se. Estava pronto para mentir pra garota que se encontrava ajoelhada em cima da cama.

"O quê? Quem te disse tamanha asneira?"

"As amigas dela. No começo eu não acreditei, mas elas me mandaram vir perguntar a você."

"Pansy, você não pode acreditar em tudo o que dizem por aí." - deu um sorriso e agarrou a garota pela cintura.

"É mesmo, Draquinho." - a garota agora ria e acariciava o rosto do sonserino- "Eu senti saudade de você."

"Eu também senti saudade de você."

Os dois caíram na cama...

No Salão Principal

"Katy, você já falou com o Draco?"- perguntou a Kaytleen uma garota de cabelos negros e compridos, sua melhor amiga Rachel Matt.

"Ainda não. Mas logo ele virá atrás de mim. Ele deve está muito ocupado com seus afazeres de monitor." - Kaytleen respondeu.

"Hum... Eu e as outras meninas topamos com a Pansy hoje." - continuou a outra.

"E daí?" - Kaytleen deu de ombros.

"E daí que ela diz pra todos que é namorada do Draco." - respondeu Rachel.

Kaytleen caiu na gargalhada.

"Ah tá! Se ela é namorada do Draco, eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra. É lógico que essa garota tá pirando. Eu perguntei a ele se eles estavam namorando, e ele disse claramente que não."

"A minha vizinha é amiga do primo de um amigo de um amigo de Draco, todos eles dizem que o Malfoy nunca se apaixonou por ninguém." - disse uma garota de cabelos curtos e ruivos que estava sentada ao lado de Rachel.

"Pois eu vou ser a primeira garota por quem ele vai se apaixonar. Podem apostar." - retrucou Kaytleen.

"E como você tem tanta certeza de que vai conseguir isso?" - perguntou a garota ruiva.

"Acontece que eu sou uma Moore, queridinha, e as Moore conseguem tudo o que querem. Eu sei que ele ainda não está apaixonado, mas algumas noites a mais comigo e ele vai cair de quatro. Eu vou causar muita inveja a toda essa mulherada de Hogwarts. Vou fisgar o loiro mais bonitão e rico de Hogwarts." - disse a loira super segura.

Todas riram acreditando que a loira realmente conseguiria seu intento.

No treino de quadribol

Os integrantes do time de quadribol da grifinória voavam em suas vassouras pelo campo de Hogwarts esperando que seu capitão Harry desse o sinal para iniciar o treino. O jogo contra a lufa-lufa, marcado para o dia seguinte, marcaria o início dos jogos na escola de magia. Todos estavam muito ansiosos para o início dos jogos, especialmente Rony que era o novo goleiro do time, o qual tinha Gina como artilheira. Esta ainda se encontrava no vestiário, estava muito confusa, por um lado queria terminar seu namoro com Harry, por outro tinha muito medo de se arrepender depois. Como a demora de Gina estava atrapalhando o início do treino, Harry foi ao vestiário apressar a namorada.

"Gina?" - Harry foi entrando lentamente.

Gina, que estava na frente do espelho, tomou um susto com a voz vaga de Harry indo de encontro a ela.

"Harry. Desculpa a demora. Eu estou um pouco grogue hoje." - disse a ruiva que recebeu um beijo de Harry como resposta.

"Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Eu posso te suspender do treino hoje."

"Ah, não. Eu estou bem. É que eu tava pensando numas coisas, aí fiquei meio avoada."

Harry riu para a namorada e deu-lhe outro beijo, dessa vez mais profundo. Era engraçado como ele se sentia dessa vez, antes via Gina só como a irmãzinha mais nova de seu melhor amigo, mas agora ela já não era mais uma menina, estava cada vez mais bonita e mais decidida, e ele cada vez mais envolvido com ela.

"Ok! Então vamos logo começar o treino senão todos vão voltar ao castelo."

"Ok, capitão." - brincou Gina fazendo gesto de "sentido".

Os dois riram...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marcia B.S: Eu também adoro apostas ;] Continue ligada na fic, porque essa aposta ainda vai dá o que falar.. hehe. Beijo!

Kalinka James: Que bom que você ta gostando da fic. Muita coisa legal ainda via acontecer. Beijo!

Guinhaah B: Eu quase morri de rir quando li sua review.. ehuiaheuia. Eu também adoro o Blaise, por isso, fique ligada na fic, porque ainda vai acontecer muita coisa engraçada ;] Beijo!


	5. A detenção

**A detenção**

Os alunos da grifinória estavam comemorando a vitória na partida de quadribol contra a lufa-lufa com música, cerveja amanteigada e muito riso. Já passava das 23 horas, portanto já havia passado do toque de recolher, mas todos estavam bastante despertos e muito elétricos para se recolherem em suas camas. Gina não tinha sono, mas não estava com muita disposição para comemorar com os outros, resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo pra pensar um pouco, precisava ficar sozinha para poder ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Saiu de fininho do salão comunal da grifinória.

_Ninguém notará minha ausência já que todas as atenções estão voltadas para Harry._

O grande salão comunal da sonserina estaria totalmente vazio àquela hora da noite não fosse pela presença de um certo loiro que se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona em frente à lareira. O monitor chefe da sonserina não tinha sono àquela noite, mas ficar ali sentado sem fazer nada estava deixando o garoto entediado, resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo, sabia que era contra as normas da escola, mas era monitor chefe, se safaria facilmente. Saiu sem destino certo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, pensou em mandar uma coruja ao dormitório de Kaytleen pedindo que a garota fosse ao seu encontro, mas achou melhor não, essa noite ele iria passar sozinho. Vinha caminhando lentamente pelos corredores escuros da escola até que colidiu com alguém.

"Aaiii" - uma voz de garota ressoou pelo imenso corredor escuro.

"Quem está aí?" - perguntou Draco empunhando sua varinha- "Lumus".

Um clarão emergiu de sua varinha e iluminou a sua frente uma garota de olhos castanhos e longos cabelos ruivos.

_Nossa, como ela é linda... Droga, Draco, controle-se. Ela é uma Weasley, uma pobretona Weasley. _

"O que você está fazendo pelos corredores de Hogwarts essa hora, hein, weasleyzinha? - perguntou o sonserino arrogantemente.

"Não é da sua conta, malfoyzinho". - devolveu a ruiva

Draco chegou tão perto de Gina que os dois sentiram suas respirações quentes. Por um momento a ruiva sentiu um leve arrepio na nuca.

_Tudo bem que ele é inimigo, mas não deixa de ser sexy. Oh Merlin, o que você está pensando Ginevra_? _Ele é um Malfoy. Ele é malvado. Você o odeia. _

"Fale direito comigo, ruivinha. Eu sou o monitor chefe".

"Grande coisa. Eu estou pouco me lixando se você é o monitor chefe. E ruivinha é a sua avó". - disse Gina já vermelha de raiva.

"Ora ora. Não é que a weasley fêmea se transformou numa desbocada!" - disse Malfoy rindo - "Você fica ainda mais linda quando está com raivinha." - continuou agora apertando de leve a bochecha da garota.

Gina deu um tapa na mão de Draco.

"Não toque em mim, Malfoy". - disse a ruiva ainda mais vermelha, só que de vergonha.

"Calma, Weasley. Você está muito estressada. Isso não é nada bom, especialmente pra uma garota de 16 anos apenas." - dizia o loiro olhando nos olhos da ruiva. Ele sabia que isso a estava deixando embaraçada, por isso ele estava adorando. _Estou mexendo com a ruivinha. Ótimo! Ponto pra mim, Zabini... hehe - _"Deixa eu ver... O que pode ter acontecido pra você estar tão raivosa? ... Já sei! Teve uma briga com o testa rachada!"

"Isso não é da sua conta, seu desprezível". - disse a garota desafiadoramente.

Draco encostou a garota na parede e disse em seu ouvido: "Aposto que o Potter não conseguiu dar conta de você. Eu te garanto que dou conta... hehe."

Gina empurrou Draco com toda a força possível e empunhou sua varinha. Estava com tanta raiva e tanta vergonha. Queria matá-lo.

"EU NÃO SOU COMO AS SUAS VADIAZINHAS, MALFOY. EU TENHO RESPEITO POR MIM MESMA". - a garota gritava com o loiro no meio do corredor, sua varinha apontada para ele.

Imediatamente surge um clarão e, antes que Malfoy pudesse dizer algo, ouve-se um pigarreio.

"Muito bem... Os dois me acompanhem até a minha sala imediatamente". - a voz irritada da professora McGonagall fez parecer uma facada no estômago.

"Professora Mc..."

"Poupe sua saliva, Sr. Malfoy". - disse a professora.

Gina e Draco acompanharam a professora até sua sala. Lá chegando, Minerva sentou-se em sua poltrona que estava posicionada atrás da escrivaninha, os dois alunos ficaram em pé encarando a mulher que acabara de pegar um pedaço de pergaminho. Aquele silêncio estava matando Gina, já Draco parecia muito despreocupado.

Após fazer algumas anotações no pedaço de pergaminho, a professora finalmente disse:

"Menos 30 pontos para a grifinória..." - Draco deu uma risadinha de deboche, a professora o encarou seriamente e continuou - "... e menos 30 pontos para a sonserina."

"O QUÊ?" - disse Draco estupefato - "MAS EU SOU MONITOR-CHEFE."

"E estava fora do dormitório após o toque de recolher". - disse a professora calmamente.

"MAS... MAS EU ESTAVA FAZENDO UMA REVISTA. HOJE É SEXTA-FEIRA E SEMPRE HÁ MUITA BADERNA PELO CASTELO, ENTÃO EU FUI REVISTAR PRA..."

"Nem mais nem menos, Sr. Malfoy". - interrompeu-o a professora - "E não é só isso, os dois vão pegar uma detenção".

"Mas professora Mcgonagall, os pontos retirados das casas não são o suficiente?" - Gina falou pela primeira vez desde que chegara a sala de Minerva.

"Não, senhorita Weasley, não é o suficiente". - a professora encarou os dois seriamente - "Vocês estavam fora dos devidos dormitórios após o toque de recolher e ainda por cima estavam discutindo, portanto eu sou obrigada a passar uma detenção para os dois".

"Com todo respeito, professora, mas quem estava aos berros era ela". - disse Malfoy.

"Não quero saber. Estou irredutível. Saiba que estou muito desapontada com você, Draco. Agradeça por eu não tirar seu distintivo". - disse McGonagall.

Draco queria azarar Minerva.

_Deixe o Snape saber desses pontos a menos, ela vai se arrepender de ter tirado 30 pontos da sonserina. _

"Mas nós cumpriremos a detenção separados, não é professora?!

"Não, Senhorita Weasley. Cumprirão juntos, e eu não quero discussão". - disse a professora.

"E qual vai ser a detenção?" - perguntou Draco entediado.

"Vocês irão limpar todas as janelas de Hogwarts..."

"Isso vai ser moleza". - disse o loiro rindo desdenhoso.

"Sem magia alguma." - completou a professora.

"Mas isso vai levar... "

"... cerca de dois meses, Sr. Malfoy". - a professora interrompeu o aluno - "Agora voltem aos seus dormitórios. Ah, e nem pensem em usar magia na detenção. Basta uma empunhada na varinha e eu já saberei".

"Mas professora, a detenção vai tomar quase todo meu tempo e eu tenho que estudar para as provas e ainda tenho os treinos de quadribol". - disse Gina.

"Pois é, Professora McGonagall, e eu tenho os meus afazeres de monitor-chefe". -continuou Draco.

"Ah, eu garanto que vocês terão tempo de cumprir a detenção. Façam todos os afazeres escolares à tarde e de noite limpem as vidraças da escola". - disse Minerva - "Agora voltem aos seus dormitórios".

Os alunos se retiraram da sala da professora, sabiam que não adiantaria nada ficar ali e discutir, a mulher estava decidida.

Gina estava vermelha. Dentro de si uma mistura de raiva e medo, odiava admitir, mas Malfoy a intimidava, mesmo que um pouco.

Draco estava bufando de raiva.

_Essa professorazinha é muito tapada mesmo. Quem ela pensa que é pra tirar pontos da minha casa e ainda por cima me passar uma detenção_?... _Pelo menos com essa detenção idiota eu posso me aproximar da pobretona Weasley e ganhar a aposta que o Zabini fez comigo. _

Saíram da sala da professora a passos largos. Draco estava bufando de raiva, e Gina parecia estar em outro mundo. A ruiva não acreditava que teria que conviver com Draco Malfoy todos os dias durante 2 meses; a idéia de cumprir uma detenção com o inimigo gostosão de seu namorado estava deixando-a de estômago embrulhado.

"E aí Weasley, ansiosa pra ficar pertinho de mim todos os dias? HeHe..."

Gina olhou de esguelha para Draco.

"Há-há-há... Até parece. Eu preferia ser engolida por um trasgo a ter que passar apenas um segundo no mesmo aposento que você".

Malfoy encostou Gina bruscamente na parede.

"Muito engraçadinha, cabeça de fogo. Mas eu lhe digo uma coisa: não cuspa pra cima, pois pode cair na sua testa".

Dito isso, o garoto mal deixou a ruiva se defender, virou as costas e rumou para as masmorras.

Gina fiou ali parada durante alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer e com o coração acelerando de raiva. Queria ter gritado com Malfoy, batido nele e o colocado em seu devido lugar. Afinal, que diabos ele estava pensando agindo como o gostosão pra cima dela? A garota sabia que os dois meses seguintes seriam longos e difíceis. Além do mais, sabia que Harry não ia gostar nadinha de saber que ela iria cumprir uma detenção ao lado de seu inimigo. Ainda mais uma detenção tão longa.

Ao chegar à sala comunal da grifinória, a ruiva encontrou Harry, Hermione, Rony e Luna a sua espera. Os quatro pareciam bastante perturbados.

Harry correu de encontro à namorada e a beijou.

"POR MERLIN, GINA. ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?" – gritou Rony a pleno pulmões.

"Cala a boca, Rony. Deixa a Gina explicar o que aconteceu". – disse Hermione mal-humorada.

"AAH, NÃO SE METE MIONE. A IRMÃ É MINHA E ELA NOS DEIXOU AQUI MORRENDO DE PREOCUPAÇÃO. CASO VOCÊ NÃO SAIBA, TEM UM BRUXO DO MAL SOLTO POR AÍ, LOUCO PRA MATAR".

"EU SEI, RONY. ACON..."

"AAAI. CALEM-SE VOCÊS DOIS. EU ACABEI DE RECEBER UMA DETENÇÃO E VOCÊS DOIS FICAM AÍ GRITANDO ENQUANTO MINHA CABEÇA SÓ FALTA EXPLODIR".

"A Gina tem razão, pessoal. Vamos deixá-la nos dizer o que aconteceu. Fale, meu amor. O que houve?"

"Obrigada Harry. Acontece que eu fui dar uma volta pelo castelo e acabei encontrando o Malfoy. A gente começou a discutir e a professora Minerva nos encontrou, então ela tirou 30 pontos das nossas casas e ainda nos passou uma detenção. Eu e Draco vamos ter que limpar todas as vidraças de Hogwarts sem magia".

"VOCÊ VAI CUMPRIR UMA DETENÇÃO COM DRACO MALFOY?"

Estupefatos, todos gritaram em uníssono.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Márcia B.S: Eu também concordo com você em relação ao Harry, ele é meio sem sal mesmo, por isso Gina merece alguém mais picante, como nosso querido Draco Malfoy... heuiaheuiaheiaheia. Beijão!**

**Luana Cullen Uchiha Malfoy: Obrigada pela review. Continue lendo a fic e postando sua opinião ;] Aaaah, eu comecei a ler sua fic, quase morro de rir só com o primeiro capítulo... heuiaheuiah. Ficou massa. Beijão! **

**Guinhaah B: Pois é, a Luna é doida de jogar pedra na lua e eu também imagino o Harry com cara de sapo morto (na verdade, ele tem cara de sapo morto.. hheuiaheuia) e Gina fazendo cara de santa como só ela consegue fazer... hehehe. Continue lendo a fic e mandando reviews. Ando cheia de idéias para os próximos capítulos ;] Beijão!**


	6. O início de tudo

**N/A: Repetindo: Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, e sim a nossa querida tia J.K ;]**

**O início de tudo**

A luz do sol invadiu o dormitório. Lá fora os pássaros cantavam. Parecia um belo dia de sábado, não fosse pelo simples fato de que a noite Gina teria que cumprir detenção ao lado do garoto que ela mais repudiava no planeta. Levantou-se devagar, tomou banho e vestiu seu traje de quadribol. Harry havia marcado treino para nove horas, o ponteiro do relógio do grande salão comunal marcava 8 e meia, ainda tinha tempo para tomar um breve café da manhã. Dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal.

Tomou seu café da manhã silenciosamente, enquanto Harry e Rony discutiam quadribol e xadrez bruxo. Do outro lado do salão principal, Draco tomava seu café da manhã. Ao seu lado, várias garotas com sorrisos bobos no rosto conversavam com o sonserino, este parecia muito satisfeito e contava alguma história que as fazia rir bobamente. Gina observava o loiro, não conseguia acreditar que um cara tão bonito pudesse ser tão arrogante e desprezível, sentiu um nó no estômago só de pensar que esta noite teriam detenção juntos.

Após o desjejum, a ruiva saiu em direção ao campo de quadribol acompanhada por Rony e Harry. Apesar da dificuldade em se concentrar, pois não conseguia parar de pensar na detenção que teria que cumprir, até que Gina se saiu bem no treino. O próximo jogo seria em duas semanas e a grifinória iria jogar contra a corvinal.

"Está tudo bem com você, Gina?" – Perguntou Harry acariciando os cabelos da garota.

"Sim, está tudo bem comigo, Harry". – Disse a ruiva pouco convincente – "É que eu ainda não consegui engolir essa história de detenção, sabe?"

"Imagino. Olha, Gina, se eu pudesse te livrar dessa detenção, você sabe que eu já teria feito isso, não é? Eu sei que vai ser horrível ter que conviver com aquele imbecil do Malfoy, mas é só você ignorar as piadas idiotas dele. Quando você menos esperar, a detenção vai acabar".

A garota riu e olhou para o namorado, tinha um carinho tão grande por ele, e sentiu esperança de que seus sentimentos pudessem voltar a ser como antes. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos que caiam sobre a testa, bem em cima de sua cicatriz.

"Obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida, Harry".

A garota deu-lhe um beijo na boca. Os dois se olharam, riram e caminharam para o castelo.

Salão Comunal da Sonserina

Sentados perto da lareira, Draco contava animado o episódio da noite anterior para Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle.

"Pois é... A imbecil da McGonagall me passou essa detenção com a cabeça de fogo, mas ela mal sabe que isso só vai me ajudar... Hehehe. Sinceramente, eu acho que você perdeu uma aposta, Zabini".

"Calma, Malfoy. Não é porque você vai cumprir uma detenção ao lado da ruivinha que ela vai cair nas suas garras". – Disse Zabini se defendendo da provocação do loiro gostosão.

"Olha pra mim, Zabini. Eu sou o cara mais gostoso de Hogwarts. Pode ter certeza que a Weasley fêmea não vai resistir ao meu charme".

"Ah tá, Draco. Você é o mais gostoso de Hogwarts depois de mim, tá? HeHeHe". – Disse Zabine.

De repente a coruja de Draco entrou no salão comunal. O loiro leu o bilhete e deu uma risada safada.

'_Oi meu bonitão, _

_Quase não pego no sono ontem. Acho que meu corpo sentiu falta do seu. _

_Me encontre agora no corujal._

_Beijo._

_Kaytleen.' _

"É um bilhete da Kaytleen. O dever me chama, rapazes. A gente se vê na hora do jantar".

Draco saiu do salão comunal com seu andado confiante e com o queixo erguido.

O loiro entrou no corujal mansamente. A primeira vista não viu a loira, então chamou baixinho, quase que por um suspiro, pelo seu nome.

Kaytleen agarrou Draco por trás e disse baixinho em seu ouvido enquanto acariciava as partes íntimas do garoto.

"Senti saudade, meu Malfoy lindo".

O garoto sorriu e virou-se agarrando a garota pela cintura.

"Eu também".

Os dois começaram a se beijar. Os beijos se tornaram cada vez mais fogosos. Draco encostou Kaytleen na parede e começou a acariciar entre suas pernas enquanto ela beijava-lhe o pescoço. O loiro levantou a garota de forma que desse para encaixar nela. Os dois gemeram de prazer.

Naquela mesma hora, no dormitório feminino da grifinória, Gina conversava com sua amiga Alicia Kimberly. Alicia tinha 16 anos, media 1m e 63cm, tinha cabelos longos e castanhos, olhos da mesma cor de seus cabelos e um rosto muito bonito e angelical. Apesar da aparência de inocente, Alicia era bastante extrovertida e namoradeira. Mesmo sem nunca ter realmente se apaixonado de verdade, a morena nunca baixara o nível como outras garotas de Hogwarts e não saía com qualquer um. Sabia escolher suas companhias e tinha respeito e amor-próprio; os garotos de Hogwarts estavam sempre querendo chamar a atenção da garota e levá-la para sair.

"E aí Ginevra Weasley, empolgada para cumprir a detenção com o gostosão de Hogwarts?" – disse Alicia rindo.

"Ai. Por Merlin, Alicia. Só de pensar em agüentar esse garoto, me dá arrepios".

"Sei, amiga. Mas você não está nem um pouquinho ansiosa, não? Afinal, o cara é um gato".

"E do que adianta ele ser tão lindo, se não passa de um arrogante desprezível, hein?" – disse a ruiva.

Alicia ficou pensativa.

"É verdade. Mas a gente não pode negar o fato de que ele é o desprezível com a bunda mais linda de todas". – disse a morena divertindo-se com seu comentário.

"Como é que você pode se divertir tanto com a desgraça da sua própria amiga, hein?" – disse Gina sem conseguir conter uma risadinha só de imaginar a bunda branca e gostosa de Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, por favor, Gina. Desgraça é a minha que vou passar a noite de sábado estudando poções. Quem me dera que eu fosse cumprir uma detenção com um gostosão da Sonserina. Aquele jeito arrogante deles sempre me deixou arrepiada de desejo".

"Eu, hein?! Cruz credo. Pois só de olhar para eles eu já sinto é arrepio de nojo. Isso sim. Quero todos os garotos sonserinos bem longe de mim. E mais uma coisa amiga, eu acho que você não está batendo muito bem da bola, não. Talvez esteja ficando gagá antes do tempo".

Alicia jogou um travesseiro na ruiva como resposta. As duas caíram em uma crise de risos.

"E o seu namoro com Harry, hein, Gina? Você vai mesmo terminar com ele?"

"Ai! Nem me fale. Prefiro não pensar nisso agora. Minha cabeça já está cheia de problema".

Na Detenção

A professora Mcgonagall havia enviado uma coruja a Gina e Draco informando-os o local em que iriam iniciar a detenção. Mandou-os se encontrarem na torre de astronomia às 19h.

Já era 19:05 e Gina ainda se encontrava no seu dormitório. Não queria cumprir uma detenção com um garoto chato que perseguia seu namorado, ainda mais em uma noite de sábado. Queria ficar com os outros no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Olhou-se no espelho, trajava uma calça jeans e suéter azul marinho, prendeu os cabelos, deu um suspiro e rumou para a torre de astronomia. Caminhava a passos lentos, pois não tinha pressa de chegar, mesmo sabendo que já estava atrasada.

_Ah, o que importa se eu vou me atrasar_? _Aposto que o idiota do Malfoy também vai chegar atrasado. -_ pensou.

Não sabia o por quê e também estranhara, mas seu coração estava acelerado. Será que estava nervosa em ter que cumprir uma detenção a sós em uma torre deserta com um dos garotos mais sexys e mais detestáveis de Hogwarts? _Talvez o fato de ele ser tão irritante o deixava ainda mais sexy. _Balançou a cabeça pra tentar afastar seus pensamentos do loiro sonserino. Sempre que queria parar de pensar em algo sentia a necessidade de cantar em voz alta e foi o que fez.

"VOCÊ É LUZ, É RARA ESTRELA E LUAR. MANHÃ DE SOL. MEU IÁIÁ MEU IÔIÔ" - sua voz estava cada vez mais alta e os corredores vazios faziam sua voz ecoar por longa distância.

De repente uma risada ecoou pelo corredor e a sua frente estava Draco Malfoy.

"Então era você, ruivinha. Bem que eu ouvi um som de taquara rachada lá de cima". - disse o loiro com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

"Malfoy???" - disse Gina perplexa.

"Não, o coelhinho da páscoa". - disse Draco irônico.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Brincando de boneca".

"Dá pra parar com a ironia, seu imbecil?!"

"Não, não dá! E imbecil é você que fica fazendo pergunta idiota, e ainda está 15 minutos atrasada. Saiba que eu não gosto de esperar viu, Weasley!?!"

"Problema seu. Se eu soubesse que você ia chegar no horário, tinha demorado mais".

"Ai ai. Vamos logo, porque senão vamos passar a noite toda aqui." - disse o loiro caminhando ao topo da torre.

Gina o acompanhou vermelha de raiva.

Chegaram ao topo da torre e avistaram dois tubos de limpa vidros postados ao lado de duas flanelas.

Os dois se entreolharam. Gina respirou fundo, pegou seu tubo de limpa vidros e sua flanela e começou a limpar uma vidraça. Draco continuou parado, observando a garota limpar o vidro.

"O que você está esperando? Eu não vou limpar sozinha". - disse a ruiva.

"Acontece que na minha casa tem vários empregados que fazem esse serviço, então eu estou vendo você fazer pra ter uma noção de como se faz. Você deve ser uma expert nessas tarefas de limpeza já que na sua casa não há empregados".

Gina pegou o outro tubo de limpa vidros e jogou em cima de Draco.

"Aaai, Weasley. Também não precisa ser tão violenta".

"Pode começar a limpar, Malfoy. E fica calado, porque eu não vim aqui pra conversar com você, não".

"Adoro mulheres que querem estar no controle". - Draco deu uma risada safada.

Gina corou.

Silenciosos minutos depois e algumas poucas vidraças limpadas, Draco resolveu cortar o silêncio.

"Cadê o seu namoradinho, hein, Weasley? Vocês ainda estão tendo problemas conjugais?"

"Olhe, Malfoy, eu sinto lhe informar, mas o Harry é 100% hétero."

"Hãm??? Do que você está falando, sua cabeça de fogo?"

"Da sua paixão pelo Harry".

"O quê? Você só pode estar ficando louca mesmo".

"Eu sei que você tem uma obsessão pelo Harry desde o dia em que se conheceram, mas, pra sua infelicidade, ele não é gay. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, Malfoy".

Draco largou a flanela e o limpa vidros no chão e, em um gesto meio brusco, pegou Gina pelos braços e a encostou na parede com força. Suas cabeças grudadas, seus lábios distanciados por apenas alguns milímetros. Gina sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem, uma mistura de medo, prazer e nojo invadiram o seu ser.

"Você tá brincando com fogo, Weasley. Nós estamos em uma torre deserta, e você está presa nos meus braços, completamente vulnerável, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você e..."

"GINAAA!?!?!" - a voz de Harry fez com que Draco soltasse a garota de repente.

"Ora ora se não é o testa rachada. Veio conferir se a sua donzela não havia resistido ao meu charme? Ficou com medo de ganhar dois galhos na cabeça, não foi?!

"CALA A BOCA, MALFOY". - Harry e Gina gritaram juntos.

"Harry..."

"Não fala nada, Gina. Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas..."

"Não Harry, vo..."

"Eu sou um idiota. Sempre tentando te agradar. Por isso você estava tão esquisita esses dias. Mas agora ACABOU!!!" - disse isso e se retirou.

"Harry, nãããooo!"

Gina saiu correndo atrás de Harry pelos corredores, gritando o nome do garoto. Finalmente o alcançou e puxou-lhe o braço.

Harry empurrou a mão de Gina.

"Não me toca, Gina."

"Harry, você precisa me escutar. Você tá confundindo tudo".

"Ah, tá." – disse ceticamente.

"O Malfoy só tava me provocando porque eu o chamei de gay. Eu disse que ele era apaixonado por você, então ele pirou e me empurrou contra a parede". - disse Gina ofegante.

Harry a encarou.

"Por favor, Harry. Você tem que acreditar em mim. Eu odeio o Malfoy, não há motivos pra você desconfiar que eu e ele estivéssemos fazendo algo. Nossa! Isso nunca vai acontecer."

O garoto parou um pouco depois disse:

"Eu acredito em você. Esse Malfoy é muito idiota mesmo. Se eu pudesse, tirava você dessa detenção. Mas, por favor, Gina, não provoca mais ele não. Esse cara é capaz de qualquer coisa".

Gina acariciou o rosto do garoto e o abraçou. Os dois ficaram assim durante alguns segundos, perdidos no tempo. A ruiva sentiu uma grande vontade de chorar, mas conseguiu conter suas lágrimas.

_Meu Deus, eu não posso estar passando por isso. Porque eu não posso continuar gostando do Harry como eu sempre gostei? Por quê?_

Pensou a garota inconformada.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Márcia B.S: Heuiheuiaheuiaheaiu.... Aço que todas nós queremos que Draco nos jogue na parede... hehehehe. Continue acompanhando a fic. Beijos. **

**Guinhaah B: Demorei um pouquinho pra atualizar, mas estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Espero que goste e continue mandando reviwes. Bjos. **

**Gaabii: Olááá! Que bom que você tá curtindo a fic ;] Continue lendo e postando reviwes. Bjos. **

**Loh Malfoy: Oiieee! Espero que continue lendo a fic e mandando reviwes. Muitas emoções ainda vão rolar... hehehehe. Bjos. **


	7. Broken Strings

**Broken Strings**

Vinte dias haviam se passado desde o acontecimento nas masmorras. Gina continuava encontrando-se com Malfoy todas as noites para cumprirem sua detenção, e o loiro continuava irritando-a com seus comentários sarcásticos e a perturbando com seu irritante jeito sedutor. Para variar, sua relação com Harry ia de mal a pior. Os dois mal estavam conversando ou trocando carinhos, Gina sentia-se cada vez mais distante dele, e o garoto sentia cada vez mais que havia alguma coisa estranha com a ruiva.

Era uma tarde agradável de sábado, Gina resolveu dar uma volta pelos jardins de Hoqwarts, parou perto de uma árvore e ficou observando uma família de patinhos que passeava pela lagoa.

"Gina?" – a garota assustou-se com a repentina chegada de Harry.

"Nossa, você me assustou. Eu estava tão perdida aqui em meus pensamentos."

"Desculpa, eu não quis assustá-la." – o garoto estava com o olhar preocupado, pode-se dizer até triste também. "Você estava pensando em mim?"

Gina o encarou por alguns segundos e respondeu:

"Estava."

"Eu acho que a gente tá precisando conversar, não é?" – disse Harry.

"É... estamos."

"Gina, eu tenho achado você muito esquisita ultimamente. A gente não ta mais vivendo como um casal, estamos sempre rodeados de um monte de gente, quase nunca ficamos sozinhos, eu nem lembro mais quando foi a última vez que ficamos sós jogando conversa fora e namorando. Você parece estar sempre triste, preocupada.... fugindo de mim. Isso me faz perguntar se você ainda gosta de mim como antes."

A garota encarou seus pés por uns instantes, não conseguia encarar Harry. O momento era esse. Não podia ser hipócrita e fingir sentir o mesmo. Ela não podia fazer isso com ele... nem com ela mesma. Criou coragem, abraçou o garoto e olhou em seus olhos.

Let me hold you for the last time

(Me deixe te abraçar pela última vez)

It's the last chance to feel again

(É a última chance de sentir alguma coisa)

But you broke me, now I can't feel anything

(Mas você me quebrou, agora eu não consigo sentir nada)

When I love you rings so untrue

(Quando eu amo você, soa tão falso)

I can't even convince myself

(Eu não consigo nem convencer a mim mesma)

When I'm speaking, it's the voice of someone else

(Quando eu estou falando, é a voz de outra pessoa)

"Harry, você não me merece. Quer dizer, eu não mereço você. Eu não posso mais levar isso adiante, não é justo com você." – Havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Você ta terminando comigo? É isso, Gina?"

"Estou. Eu não posso mais mentir pra mim mesma. Me desculpa, Harry, por favor."

You can't play on broken strings

(Você não pode tocar com cordas quebradas)

You can't feel anything

(Você não consegue sentir nada)

That your heart don't want to feel

(Que seu coração não quer sentir)

I can't tell you something that ain't real

(Eu não posso te dizer algo que não é verdade)

Oh the truth hurts

(Oh, a verdade dói)

A lie's worse

(Mas mentiras dóem mais)

How can I give anymore

(Como eu posso dar mais?)

When I love you a little less than before

(Quando eu te amo menos do que antes)

O garoto encarou os próprios pés durante longos segundos, então retirou os óculos e enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam em seu rosto. Colocou os óculos novamente e, olhando nos olhos de Gina, perguntou:

"Você está apaixonada por outra pessoa?"

A ruiva o olhou meio que bestificada com a pergunta.

"Não, Harry, isso não tem nada a ver com ninguém. Só diz respeito a mim. É por causa de mim. Eu amo você, mas não como antes... não como eu gostaria. Eu espero que um dia as coisas voltem ao normal pra nós dois e que a gente continue sendo grandes amigos, porque eu tenho muito carinho por você e não te quero longe da minha vida."

"É... quem sabe um dia. Eu também espero o mesmo que você. Obrigada por ter sido sincera comigo." – abaixou a cabeça e saiu, caminhando devagar.

what are we doing?

(O que nós estamos fazendo?)

We are turning into dust

(Nós estamos virando pó)

Playing house in the ruins of us

(Brincando de casinha nas ruínas de nosso relacionamento)

Running back through the fire

(Correndo atrás do fogo)

When there's nothing left to say

(Quando não há mais nada a dizer)

It's like chasing the very last train

(É como tentar alcançar o ultimo trem)

When it's too late, too late

(Quando já é tarde demais, tarde demais)

As pernas de Gina ficaram fracas, a ruiva sentou-se e, com a cabeça nas mãos, chorou, chorou e chorou... até adormecer ali mesmo embaixo da árvore, perto do lago onde a família de patos passeava tranquilamente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gaabii, Loh Malfoy e Márcia B. S. , obrigada por continuarem lendo e postando reviews, adorando quando vcs colocam a opinião de vcs ;] Beijocas ;****

**Denii Brandon Malfoy, Hachi-chan 2 e Darema, fiquei muito feliz com as reviews de vcs e em saber que eu tenho mais leitoras lendo a minha fic. Espero que vcs continuem lendo a fic e postando reviews com idéias e opiniões. Não percam os próximos capítulos ;] Beijocas ;****

**P.S. Mil desculpas pela demora, é que ando meio ocupada ultimamente. Prometo que vou tentar postar com mais freqüência ;D**


	8. Proibida pra mim

**Proibida pra mim**

Era fim de tarde e o céu estava limpo e alaranjado. Draco resolveu fazer algo que dificilmente fazia, dar uma volta pelo jardim da escola. O garoto passava tanto tempo rodeado de gente, que gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinho pra poder pensar em sua vida e se vangloriar por esta ser tão perfeita. Caminhava lentamente, quando avistou uma pessoa deitada perto do lago, curioso, resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo. Aproximou-se da pessoa que se encontrava adormecida e ficou surpreso ao ver que era Gina Weasley.

"Weasley." – disse o loiro cutucando o braço da garota.

A garota abriu os olhos lentamente.

"É...Malfoy?" – disse surpresa, levantando-se de repente.

Gina estava com os olhos inchados e o nariz ainda avermelhado. Detalhes que fizeram Draco constatar que a garota havia adormecido chorando. Repentinamente, o loiro sentiu algo que ninguém nunca pensou que ele fosse capaz de sentir, nem ele mesmo pensava, viu o olhar triste da garota e sentiu pena, vontade de consolá-la.

"É... está tudo bem com você?" – perguntou meio sem jeito.

"É... está sim. Eu estava aqui olhando o lago e acho que peguei no sono." – respondeu a ruiva envergonhada.

Havia algo de esquisito no ar, os dois sentiam-se envergonhados, embaraçados. Ele, por sentir-se preocupado com ela, e ela, por estar nervosa diante da presença dele. Havia algo estranhamente confuso acontecendo.

"Obrigada por vir me perguntar."

"Olha aqui, não vai sair por aí dizendo que eu me preocupei com você, não, viu, cabeça de cenoura!?! Até porque isso não é verdade. Eu só vim ver se você não estava morta, porque se você tivesse, eu ia dizer pra todo mundo que tinha sido aquele seu namoradinho sem sal."

Gina estava tão triste e sentia todo seu corpo doer, que não tinha nem forças para discutir com Draco. Simplesmente olhou o garoto e saiu em direção ao castelo, deixando o loiro totalmente confuso.

_Eu, hein?! O que será que deu nessa foguinho maluca?Só tem louco nessa escola._

**Suíte do monitor**

A lua estava cheia e Hogwarts silenciosa, os alunos encontravam-se em seus dormitórios e o relógio marcava 23 horas e 45 minutos. Draco estava deitado em sua cama, mas ainda estava acordado, pensava em Gina Weasley; já fazia algum tempo que a garota vinha invadindo seus pensamentos e o garoto às vezes se pegava observando-a pela escola e contemplando sua beleza.

_Por Merlin, Draco. Porque você perde seu tempo pensando naquela ruiva maldita?_

De repente, ouviu três batidas leves em sua porta. Ele sabia que era Katleen, era assim que rolava entre os dois, a garota aparecia de madrugada no dormitório dele, batia três vezes na porta e os dois faziam sexo, depois ela voltava para seu dormitório e se iludia, achando que os dois tinham algum tipo de relacionamento. Entretanto, para o loiro, a única relação que eles tinham não passava da cama de casal da suíte do monitor chefe da sonserina, e, para falar a verdade, ele já estava ficando de saco cheio da loira.

Sentou-se em sua cama, pegou sua varinha e ordenou:

- "Abra." – a porta se abriu, revelando Katleen, vestindo apenas um sobretudo preto, que cobria seu corpo totalmente nu.

A loira fechou a porta e sorriu para Draco, foi de encontro ao mesmo, que continuou sentado em sua cama, trajando apenas a calça azul de seu pijama. Ao aproximar-se do loiro, a garota tirou o capuz, que escorregou sobre seu corpo, deixando-a totalmente despida. Em seguida, montou em cima dele e beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, depois os lábios, o pescoço e foi descendo em seu peito liso e musculoso. Foi tirando lentamente sua calça, deixando seu sexo rijo a mostra, deu um sorriso safado e encaixou seu sexo no dele, começando um lento movimento de vai e vem. Os dois se beijavam para poder conter o som de seus gemidos e os movimentos iam ficando cada vez mais rápidos até que os dois chegaram ao seu limite. Katleen beijou a boca de Draco, que a segurou pela cintura e deitou-a ao seu lado, desfazendo o encaixe entre os dois. O loiro ficou deitado de barriga para cima, encarando o teto, enquanto a loira deitou-se de lado para acariciar a barriga dele.

"Você está tão calado, Draco. Ainda não disse uma palavra desde que eu cheguei aqui."

"Você não deixou, foi logo me agarrando." – disse o garoto, rindo levemente.

A garota deu um sorriso safado.

"Sabia que nós já estamos juntos há quase três meses? Acho que já está mais do que na hora de nós oficializarmos nosso namoro"

Draco sentou-se de repente na cama, assustado, e acendeu a luz do quarto.

"Como assim 'nós', Katleen? Não existe 'nós', existe eu, você, e cada um tem sua vida. Não tem essa de namoro e nem de oficializar nada."

Katleen levantou-se da cama perplexa.

"COMO ASSIM NÃO EXISTE 'NÓS', DRACO MALFOY? – a loira não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

"É isso mesmo que você está ouvindo. Eu nunca te prometi nada e muito menos falei alguma coisa sobre namoro. Isso é coisa da sua cabeça, Katleen. Além do mais, foi você quem começou a dar em cima de mim, eu nunca te forcei a nada. Você sabe disso."

A loira pegou seu capuz no chão e o vestiu, em seguida virou-se para Draco.

"Quer dizer que você faz amor comigo, mas não quer ser meu namorado... Tudo bem, mas você vai se arrepender de ter me dispensado dessa maneira. Nenhum homem no mundo dispensa uma Moore, meu amor. Você é um bruxo morto, Malfoy."

A loira deu uma rabi saca e saiu batendo a porta, Draco apenas puxou o cobertor, apagou a luz e caiu no sono, não iria se estressar com ameaças de uma loira maluca.

No dia seguinte Draco levantou-se por volta das oito e meia da manhã com fortes pancadas na porta e a voz empolgada de Zabini.

"DRACO, ABRE ESSA PORTA. ACORDA. EU PRECISO TE CONTAR UMA COISA."

Draco massageou os olhos e caminhou irritado para abrir a porta.

"QUE SACO, ZABINI. O QUE FOI?"

Zabini foi entrando no quarto e dizendo contente.

"Você não sabe o que aconteceu ontem. A Weasley terminou o namoro com o bobão do Potter."

"Sério? Você tem certeza, Blaise?" – perguntou Draco surpreso.

"Tenho. Todo mundo tá comentando isso. Parece que a ruivinha nanica deu um fora nele ontem."

"Não a chame de nanica e nem de ruivinha, só quem pode chamar ela assim sou eu." – disse o loiro, olhando feio para Blaise.

"Hmmm. Ora ora. Desculpa, Draco, por ter chamado sua rui.. arg arg, quer dizer, sua Weasley de nanica. Acho que você está começando a misturar negócios com prazer." – disse Zabini sem conter um riso zombeteiro para o amigo.

Draco olhou mais feio ainda para o garoto.

"AAAH, não viaja, Zabini. Você sabe muito bem quais são as minhas intenções com a Weasley fêmea. Agora que ela terminou com o bobalhão potter, meu caminho tá livre."

"Huumrrum, sei, sei..." – Disse Blaise com um sorriso cético no rosto.

"Bom, você já me deu uma notícia boa, agora pode me deixar em paz pra eu tomar um banho?"

"Tudo bem, Doutor Malfoy. Tome seu banho, mas de preferência um banho frio, porque provavelmente seu pigulim subiu de tão excitado com essa notícia." – disse isso com um sorriso maroto e saiu correndo às gargalhadas, fechando a porta para que o sapato que Draco jogara em sua direção não batesse nele."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Uma semana se passou e as coisas começaram a se normalizar. Durante a semana, todos em Hogwarts comentaram sobre o término do namoro de Harry e Gina. É óbvio que Luna estava revoltada com Gina, enviando constantemente para a garota balões em formatos de coração que se despedaçavam.

Apesar da tristeza que fora terminar seu namoro com Harry, Gina sentia-se leve e feliz. Era como se ela tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas e agora se sentia livre. A ruiva também havia percebido uma estranha mudança em Draco Malfoy, não é que ele tivesse ficado bonzinho de repente. Na verdade, ele continuava fazendo seus comentários sarcásticos, implicando com ela e seus amigos, atormentando os calouros e a chamando de Weasley fêmea, cabeça de cenoura e foguinho, porém, havia algo de estranho na maneira como ele a olhava agora e suas brincadeiras não eram feitas com a intenção de magoá-la, apenas com o intuito de deixá-la levemente irritada. Seduzidamente irritada.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Era noite e Draco e Gina encontravam-se em uma das torres de Hogwarts, cumprindo sua detenção. Havia um silêncio no ar, que foi quebrado pelo loiro.

"Sabe, foguinho, eu tenho uma proposta irrecusável pra você."

"Nossa, Malfoy, vindo de você, coisa boa é que não pode ser."

Draco riu safadamente.

"Calma, Weasley, você pensa muito mal de mim. A verdade é que eu tenho notado você muito quieta depois que deu um pé na bunda do testa rach.... quer dizer, do Potter, então eu tava pensando que você devia ir passar uma tarde comigo em Hogsmeade.

Gina caiu na gargalhada.

"Eu? Ir a Hogsmeade com você? Conta outra, Malfoy." – disse a garota dando de ombros e continuando a limpar uma vidraça.

Draco aproximou-se, chegando bem perto de seu ouvido, e disse, quase que como um sussurro:

"Eu estou falando sério, foguinho. Pense bem, ia ser o acontecimento do século. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos. Não é todo dia que uma Weasley tem a sorte de ficar comigo." – o loiro deu uma piscadela pra ruiva.

"Aah, ta. Quer dizer que você quer lambuzar todo o seu cabelo loiro de gel e me levar pra passar uma tarde super agradável ao seu lado. E você não tem vergonha de ser visto publicamente com uma Weasley... uma pobretona Weasley?" – disse a garota vagarosamente com um sorriso desafiador em seus lábios.

"Pense bem, cabeça de fogo, eu estou falando sério. Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender. Vai ser uma tarde divertida com direito até a sorvete de abóbora." – disse Malfoy piscando para a ruiva.

A garota olhou ceticamente para o garoto, mas sorria também.

"Ok, eu vou pensar nessa sua proposta indecente, mas agora eu tenho que voltar pro meu dormitório." – disse e saiu rindo levemente.

'Ela achou meu cabelo engraçado'

'Proibida pra mim, no way'

'Disse que não podia ficar'

'Mas levou a sério o que eu falei'

'Eu vou fazer de tudo que puder'

'Eu vou roubar essa mulher pra mim'

Gina entrou no salão comunal e encontrou Alicia em um papo bastante suspeito com seu irmão Fred. Fred e George já haviam saído de Hogwarts e agora estavam administrando uma loja de invenções e feitiços, mas já fazia algum tempo, mais precisamente depois que Alicia havia passado alguns dias das férias na toca, que Gina havia notado uma presença quase constante de Fred na escola. Quando a ruiva o interrogava sobre estas constantes visitas, o garoto apenas ria maliciosamente e dizia que estava matando saudade. A garota riu marotamente e foi de encontro aos dois.

"Irmãozinho. Azarando a minha melhor amiga, é?!?

Alicia corou.

"Gina."

Fred riu safadamente e disse:

"Irmãzinha, e que amiga gente boooa, viu?"

Gina riu e deu um empurrãozinho no ombro de Fred.

"Fred Weasley, não é porque você é irmão da minha melhor amiga que isso me impede de azarar você." – disse Alicia fingindo estar zangada.

"Você não teria coragem." – disse Fred rindo marotamente.

"Vai sonhando." – disse Alicia.

Os três riram.

Gina olhou para a amiga e disse:

"Alicia, será que você pode ir lá em cima quando terminar aí com meu irmão? Eu preciso contar uma coisa pra você." – virou-se para o irmão. "Fred, você me empresta ela um minutinho?"

"Claro, Gininha. Quem sou eu pra roubar sua amiga?"

"Eu volto logo, Fred." – Alicia disse sorridentemente, seus olhos brilhavam.

As duas amigas subiram as escadas e entraram no dormitório, mal a porta se fechou atrás delas e Alicia já deu pulinhos alegres e disse animadamente:

"Gina, seu irmão me chamou pra sair."

Gina ficou feliz com a notícia, sempre achou que os dois combinavam bastante.

"Nossa, amiga, que bom, eu vou torcer muito por vocês."

"Mas vai, agora conta o que você quer me contar, vai." – disse Alicia saltitante.

"Draco Malfoy me convidou pra ir a Hogsmeade com ele."

"O QUÊÊÊ?" – Alicia deu um salto de surpresa. "Amiga, eu sabia que o gostosão do Malfoy tava batendo asas de morcego por você. EU SABIIIIIA. Você aceitou, não é?! Claro que aceitou. O cara é um gato."

"Calma, Alicia. Eu não disse nada, só ri e disse que tinha que voltar." – disse Gina rindo divertida da reação da amiga.

"Como assim você só riu e disse que tinha que voltar pra cá? Gin, você ta louca? O cara mais sexy e disputado da escola convida você pra sair com ele e você não diz nada? Sabe quantos zilhões de garotas gostariam de passar pelo menos um milésimo de segundo ao lado dele?"

"Acontece que eu não sou como essas garotas ridículas que ficam suspirando cada vez que ele passa. Esqueceu que ele e o Harry não se bicam?"

"Não, não esqueci, mas isso é rixa de adolescentes, Gin. Além do mais, você e Harry não estão mais namorando."

"Eu sei. Mesmo assim eu preciso pensar bastante antes de fazer qualquer besteira. Além do mais, ele é muito galinha, e eu acho que ele namora a Pança Parkinson."

"Ai, Gina, nada a ver. Aquela Pança é uma mongolóide, ela fantasia demais. O Draco nunca assumiu nada com ela, e eu não tô falando pra você casar com ele. Estou só dando força pra você sair com ele, se divertir e tirar uma casquinha daquele gostosão. Vai, amiga, realiza esse sonho de sair com um sonserino sexy por mim." – disse Alicia rindo marotamente.

Gina deu um empurrãozinho na amiga e disse rindo:

"Sua safada, até parece que você nunca foi cortejada por nenhum sonserino. Você que ficava dando fora nos coitados."

"Acontece que nenhum deles chegava aos pés de Draco Malfoy, queridinha. Além do mais, eu ando mais interessada em outra pessoa acolá."

"Cunhadinha." – disse Gina dando uma piscadinha pra amiga.

As duas riram.

**Salão comunal da sonserina**

Draco entrou triunfantemente no salão comunal e viu Crabble e Goyle jogando xadrez bruxo, e Zabini sentado em uma das poltronas perto da lareira, lendo uma revistinha em quadrinhos - _Merlin e o tesouro da bruxa abortada._ Olhou para a Crabbe e Goyle e disse confuso:

"Eu não sabia que vocês tinham neurônios suficientes para conseguirem jogar xadrez bruxo." – deu de ombros e virou-se para Blaise.

"E aí, Zabinão?!" – sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado do garoto e bateu levemente em seu ombro.

"E aí, Draco!? Aconteceu alguma coisa de especial? Andou dando uns amassos com alguma de suas fãs por aí ou a Katleen foi abduzida e parou de te mandar aqueles berradores?" – disse o garoto rindo divertido.

O loiro também riu.

"Não, não aconteceu nada disso, infelizmente, a Katleen ainda continua me mandando os berradores, só que agora, ao invés dela me chamar de babuíno cafajeste da floresta proibida, ela está me chamando de Draco trasgo canhalha. Que seja, aquela lá é doida." – deu de ombros – "Na verdade, aconteceu uma coisa especial sim, pena que você não vai gostar, pois ta bem próximo de perder uma aposta."

"Ah, por Merlin, Draco, pára com esse monólogo e conta logo o que aconteceu." – disse Zabini impaciente.

"Eu convidei a Weasley fêmea pra ir a Hogsmeade comigo." – disse com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Zabine deu um salto da poltrona.

"Mas ela aceitou?"

"Ainda não, mas viu que eu tava falando sério. Ela vai comigo. Eu vou jogar meu charme e ela não vai resistir.... hehehe."

"Draco, eu sou seu fã, cara. Você é muito foda."

RISOS

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A: À todos os leitores, continuem lendo e mandando reviews com opiniões. Gosto muito de saber o que vocês estão achando da fic ;] Desculpa pela demora em atualizar, ultimamente minha vida anda uma loucura, mas prometo que vou tentar postar mais frequentemente. Não percam os próximos capítulos e não esqueçam: MANDEM REVIEWS =] Beijo á todos. **


	9. Comensais não choram

**Comensais não choram**

Era uma tarde agradável de domingo, fazia um pouco de sol e o tempo media cerca de 20°C. Harry havia marcado treino de quadribol para essa tarde, mas Gina não estava muito empolgada com isso, desde que terminaram o namoro, os dois discutiam bastante durante os treinos e quando se encontravam pelos corredores da escola, o garoto mudava de caminho ou procurava olhar para outro lado, evitando a ruiva. Gina ficava muito triste com isso e foi dormir várias vezes chorando, pois, apesar de tudo, amava Harry, apenas não era mais apaixonada por ele. Então, para evitar as brigas e dar espaço ao garoto, a ruiva resolveu deixar o time de quadribol, tirou o uniforme e vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta e foi ao encontro do capitão do time.

Gina chegou à quadra e viu Harry se aproximando dela.

"Você não estava sabendo que nós vamos ter treino agora, não? Eu enviei uma coruja para todos do time." – Perguntou o garoto com um tom de voz bastante irritado ao ver que Gina não estava vestida com o uniforme.

"Sim, eu sabia." – Gina respondeu simplesmente.

"Então porque é que você não está vestida com seu uniforme?"

"Eu estou saindo do time, Harry."

"Como assim?" – O garoto perguntou surpreso.

"Vai ser melhor desse jeito. Eu já avisei á professora McGonagall, ela já tem uma pessoa pra me substituir. Eu só vim porque achei que deveria te dar essa notícia pessoalmente."

Harry encarou a garota por alguns segundos.

"Tudo bem. Se você prefere assim. Obrigado por ter vindo me avisar."

Gina sorriu de leve, virou-se e foi caminhando até o castelo. Harry respirou, aliviado. Na verdade, estava feliz com a notícia, seria bom ficar um pouco distante de Gina, pelo menos por enquanto, pois precisava esquecê-la e esta era a única maneira. O garoto chamou o time e informou o acontecido, todos ficaram muito tristes com a notícia, pois Gina era uma ótima jogadora, mas voltaram ao treino e torceram para que a nova jogadora fosse boa o bastante para ajudá-los a ganhar o campeonato.

Já estava quase escurecendo quando o treino terminou, todos deram o melhor de si e conversavam felizes caminhando para o vestiário quando a professora McGonagall chamou Harry, ao lado dela encontrava-se uma garota com olhos castanhos e cabelos cor de mel e compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo.

"Harry, você pode vir aqui um instante?" – disse a professora.

O garoto foi de encontro às duas.

"Oi, professora. Algum problema?"

"Eu suponho que Gina Weasley já tenha lhe informado que está fora do time." – Harry consentiu com a cabeça – "Bom, esta é Liana Bloom, já faz um tempo que a senhorita Bloom me procurou para dizer que estava interessada em entrar no time, mas, naquela época não havia vagas, estou lhes apresentando agora para que você a coloque no lugar da senhorita Weasley."

Harry sorriu para a garota, que retribuiu o sorriso.

"Como vai? Eu me chamo Harry Potter, sou o capitão do time." – Harry estendeu a mão para a loira.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry." – os dois sorriram.

Harry só conseguia pensar em como a nova garota era bonita.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

. Como era domingo, a maior parte dos alunos encontrava-se nos salões comunais de suas casas ou na biblioteca fazendo seus exercícios, de forma que os corredores estavam praticamente vazios. Gina estava voltando da biblioteca, quando passou em frente a um banheiro masculino, que estava interditado, e ouviu um choro. Parou alguns instantes e percebeu que o som vinha do banheiro, se aproximou da porta e deu uma espiadela. A garota quase caiu dura e tesa no chão de tão chocada com a cena que presenciara. Draco Malfoy estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas em uma das pias e as mãos cobrindo o rosto, chorava copiosamente, sua voz com tom de desespero.

_Meu Deus, é Draco Malfoy_

Pensou Gina estupefata, seus olhos estavam arregalados.

"Não, não pode ser. Eu não quero fazer isso. Não, eu não posso fazer o que ele está me pedindo." – dizia o loiro inconformado pra si mesmo.

Gina ficou tão penalizada com o que estava vendo, que não resistiu e entrou vagarosamente no banheiro. Aproximou-se de Draco e abaixou-se, ficando bem na frente do garoto, que se levantou de repente ao notar a presença da garota. Gina se levantou rapidamente, observando o garoto que limpava suas lágrimas com pressa, carregando em seu rosto um misto de raiva, medo e vergonha.

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? ISSO É UM BANHEIRO MASCULINO. O QUE É QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER AGORA, HEIN? SAIR CORRENDO PRA CONTAR AOS SEUS AMIGOS IMBECIS E ÀQUELE SEU NAMORADINHO DA TESTA RACHADA O QUE VOCÊ VIU?"

"Na.. não. Eu tava passando aqui em frente e ouvi um barulho, quando vi que era você, eu fiquei preocupada, só isso. Por Merlin, eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? Me deixa te ajudar, Malfoy" – a garota tentou alisar o rosto do garoto, mas ele segurou forte sua mão, impedindo-a.

"Você é uma estúpida, Weasley. O mundo não é um conto de fadas que você vive. VOCÊ NÃO VIU E NEM OUVIU NADA, TÁ ENTENDENDO?! AGORA SOME DAQUI E ME DEIXA EM PAZ E SE VOCÊ OUSAR COMENTAR ALGUMA COISA DO QUE VOCÊ VIU AQUI COM ALGUÉM, ATÉ COM VOCÊ MESMA, SEUS AMIGOS E SUA FAMÍLIA PAGARÃO MUITO CARO POR ISSO, OUVIU!?" – ameaçou o loiro com o dedo em riste.

Gina estava com os olhos arregalados, seu coração batia aceleradamente e suas pernas tremiam. Pela primeira vez estava realmente assustada com Malfoy, e com pena dele também. A garota apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou, mas, ao chegar perto da porta, virou para o loiro e disse:

"Sabe, Malfoy, sempre existe a esperança, tudo só depende de nossas escolhas."

"Não, Weasley, no meu caso não há mais esperança, e eu não tenho escolha."

Gina caminhou lentamente em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória, o que acabara de acontecer tinha sido real o suficiente, mas a garota simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que tinha visto.

_DRACO MALFOY ESTAVA CHORANDO. POR MERLIM, O QUE SERÁ QUE ACONTECEU COM ELE? PORQUE ELE ESTAVA CHORANDO?_

Confusa e ainda em estado de choque, a ruiva mal adentrou o salão comunal e seu irmão Rony veio correndo ao seu encontro.

"Gina, o Harry me contou que você largou o time. Por que?"

A garota continuou parada encarando o irmão, com os olhos ainda arregalados.

"Gina, está tudo bem com você?" – Perguntou o garoto assustado.

A ruiva continuou em silêncio.

"GINA, ESTÁ TUDO BEM COM VOCÊ?" – Perguntou Rony a plenos pulmões, segurando os ombros da garota com as duas mãos. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e começaram as olhar para os dois.

"Hãm? Sim, está tudo bem, Rony. E NÃO PRECISA GRITAR, EU NÃO SOU SURDA."

Hermione se juntou aos dois e deu uma bronca em Rony.

"Por Merlim, você é um trasgo mesmo, hein, Ronald Weasley?!"

"Ah, Mione, quer me deixar em paz? Ela é minha irmã e eu tenho o direito de me preocupar com ela."

"Mas isso não significa..." – começou Hermione, mas foi interrompida por Gina.

"Está tudo bem, Mione. Pode deixar." – e virando para Rony- "Eu estou bem, Ron. Só estou um pouco cansada. Fiquei horas naquela biblioteca e acho que fiquei um pouco vesga de tanto ler." – A Ruiva sorriu de leve – "Bom, agora me deixem subir, tudo o que eu quero agora é tomar um banho quente e dormir. Boa noite."

Gina subiu as escadas lentamente em direção ao dormitório.

"Sei não, acho que ela ainda está em estado de choque por ter terminando com o Harry. Mulheres são todas malucas." Disse Rony.

Hermione encarou o ruivo por milésimos de segundo e deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

"Aaaai, Mione." – Disse o garoto, massageando a cabeça, enquanto Hermione voltava ao encontro de um grupo de garotas com quem estava conversando.

"Eu não disse? Bando de malucas."

....................................................................................................................................

**Nota da autora: **MARCIA B.S, quando escrevi a parte do Crabbe e Goyle jogando xadrez bruxo, fiquei alguns segundos rindo, imaginando a cara confusa de Draco.... heuiaheuiaheia. Obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic e me mandando reviews. Beijocas! ;D. LOH MALFOY, pois é, Draco está começando a agir... heuiaheuiaheia.... ai ai, Gina sortuda... hehehe Continue acompanhando a fic, muito coisa legal ainda vai acontecer ;] Beijocas! LIKA SLYTHERIN, não se preocupe com o Harry, ele não vai sofrer, só um pouquinho (hehehe), mas o jogo já tá começando a virar pra ele.. heuiaheuia. Continue acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews ;] Beijocas!

P.S. NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE MANDAR REVIEWS, ELAS SÃO A FORÇA QUE ME FAZ ESCREVER ESSA FIC PRA VOCÊS ;D


	10. O beijo do sonserino

**O beijo do sonserino**

Já fazia uma semana que Gina Weasley não via e nem ouvia notícias de Draco Malfoy, após o episódio do choro no banheiro, o garoto havia desaparecido como pó, não aparecendo nem para cumprir sua detenção, deixando a ruiva agitada e preocupada. Gina não havia pronunciado uma palavra sequer sobre o ocorrido, mas, em compensação, não conseguia parar de pensar no caso. Seus sentimentos em relação ao garoto começaram a se confundir dentro dela, apesar de tudo, após vê-lo tão desesperado, a ruiva percebeu que Draco Malfoy tinha um coração, e este não era de pedra.

O ponteiro do relógio marcava aproximadamente 19 horas, a garota encontrava-se em seu dormitório, tomara um banho quente e se arrumava para ir cumprir sua detenção, estava mais agitada do que o normal durante a última semana, mas, desta vez, era como se sentisse que algo iria acontecer. Vestiu uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa justa com listras pretas e brancas e com mangas compridas, escovou os cabelos e saiu.

Chegou à torre de astronomia, era o último lugar que faltava para terminar sua detenção, olhou ao redor na esperança de encontrar Malfoy, era incrível, mas a garota podia jurar que estava sentindo falta do garoto e seus comentários desnecessários e sarcásticos. Pegou uma flanela e um tubo de limpa vidros e começou a limpar uma vidraça quando ouviu um pigarro e virou-se repentinamente.

"É, Weasley, parece que você deu conta das vidraças sem mim. Você já está acostumada com esses deveres domésticos, não é, cabeça de cenoura?" – o garoto ria sarcasticamente, parecia que nada havia acontecido.

Gina deu de ombros, mas, por dentro, sentia um frio na barriga e uma imensa ansiedade.

"Você é um idiota, Malfoy. Por onde andou essa semana toda? Essa detenção é tão minha quanto sua, por isso pode começar a limpar também."

"Eu não. Prefiro ver você fazendo isso. Afinal, eu não estou acostumado com esse tipo de trabalho, ao contrário de você, weasleyzinha."

Era o suficiente. Draco conseguira tirar Gina do sério. A garota jogou a flanela no chão e, inconformada, gritou:

"MAS QUE DROGA, MALFOY. PORQUE VOCÊ FAZ ISSO? POR QUE VOCÊ IMPLICA COM MEUS AMIGOS E COM MINHA FAMÍLIA? POR QUE VOCÊ IMPLICA COMIGO?"

Seus olhos e seus olhares

Milhares de tentações

Meninas são tão mulheres

Seus truques e confusões

Se espalham pelos pêlos

Boca e cabelo

Peitos e poses e apelos

Me agarram pelas pernas

Certas mulheres como você

Me levam sempre onde querem

O loiro aproximou-se da garota lentamente, chegando bem próximo a ela, tanto que os dois conseguiam sentir suas respirações quentes e seus narizes estavam quase grudados. Gina, com as pernas bambas e com os olhos mareados, perguntou baixinho, quase como um sussurro:

"Porque você implica comigo? Porque você me odeia, Malfoy?"

Draco aproximou-se mais um pouco, dessa vez sua testa encostou-se à da garota.

"Porque você não é como as garotas que eu conheço. Porque você não dá bola pra mim, porque você me despreza." – o garoto segurou o pescoço da ruiva com um das mãos, a outra estava apoiada contra a parede.

"Eu não te desprezo.. não mais..." – disse a ruiva com a voz fraca, quase inaudível.

Garotos não resistem

Aos seus mistérios

Garotos nunca dizem não

Garotos como eu

Sempre tão espertos

Perto de uma mulher

São só garotos

Draco não deixou Gina terminar a frase, pois foi encostando seus lábios lentamente aos dela, depois, abrindo sua boca para dar passagem a sua língua. Os dois beijaram-se apaixonadamente e com desejo. Suas línguas se massageavam, se conhecendo, se explorando, como se estivessem fazendo amor. O loiro segurava a cintura da ruiva com uma de suas mãos, enquanto segurava seu pescoço com a outra, acariciando sua nuca; já a garota, enlaçara seus braços em volta do pescoço do garoto.

Seus dentes e seus sorrisos

Mastigam meu corpo e juízo

Devoram os meus sentidos

Eu já não me importo comigo

E então são mãos e braços

Beijos e abraços

Pele, barriga e seus laços

Os dois estavam totalmente compenetrados no beijo até que Gina afastou-se bruscamente de Draco, os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, suas respirações ofegantes.

"E.. eu... a...acho melhor voltar pro meu dormitório. Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir." – disse e saiu correndo, deixando pra trás um loiro totalmente sem palavras, com uma de suas mãos encostada em seus lábios.

_Caramba, que beijo. _

São armadilhas e eu não sei o que faço

Aqui de palhaço, seguindo os seus passos

............................................................................................................................

***Marcia B.S. *****Loh Malfoy *****VeronicaLee: Nossa, muito obrigada pelas reviews. Estou amando escrever essa fic, ando cheia de idéias e é ótimo saber que vocês estão acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews ;] Beijocas!!!**


	11. Confraternizando com o inimigo

**Confraternizando com o inimigo**

Gina atravessou o salão comunal da grifinória como um flash, subiu correndo as escadas e entrou em seu dormitório. Fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou parada, ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Suas pernas estavam bambas e em sua boca ainda podia sentir o gosto de Draco Malfoy. _Ooow Merlin, Draco Malfoy me beijou e eu deixei. Muito pior do que isso, eu gostei do beijo dele. Nããão. Não pode ser. Eu não posso estar me apaixonando por um Malfoy. Meus pais me deserdariam. _

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por uma forte batida na porta. Gina virou-se de repente.

"Aaah, Luna, é você. Nossa, que susto você me deu."

A garota aproximou-se da ruiva e, encarando-a, disse sonhadoramente:

"Suspeito que sejam os narguilés, Ginevra."

Gina ficou sem palavras. Era incrível como Luna conseguia deixá-la confusa e sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu caminhei várias horas pelo jardim da escola hoje à tarde e conversei bastante com meu eu interior, depois meditei e me encontrei em outro plano do espaço, então percebi que sua aura está tomada pelos narguilés, o que explica seu comportamento ultimamente. Entretanto, recebi sinais cósmicos que me informaram que você já vem travando uma luta pessoal com eles para poder reconquistar seu antigo eu. Por isso, eu estou aqui agora pra te dizer que eu sou e sempre serei sua amiga Luna Lovegood e eu sempre estarei do seu lado, esteja você sã ou não de seus atos." – disse a loira com sua voz mansa e calma, seus olhos grudados nos de Gina, porém, pareciam não focar nada. A ruiva, perplexa, apenas respondeu.

"Eu também digo o mesmo pra você, Luna."

"AAh, tem mais uma coisa, Gina. As vezes, uma luta, por mais árdua que seja, pode ser em vão se for contra o desejo do nosso plano astral pessoal."

Gina não sabia o que dizer, mas era incrível como Luna parecia saber o que estava acontecendo, mesmo sem ela dizer nada. A ruiva e a loira se encararam por alguns segundos até que Gina quebrou o silêncio:

"Obrigada pelo seu apoio, Luna. Você sabe que isso significa muito pra mim."

Luna sorriu e se retirou.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No dia seguinte ao beijo na torre de astronomia, Gina Weasley decidiu que não iria cumprir sua detenção esta noite. Queria ficar o mais longe possível de Draco Malfoy, por isso, decidiu ir estudar um pouco na biblioteca. Lá ela estaria segura, pelo menos não se lembrava de ver muitos sonserinos por lá. Estava lendo um artigo sobre poções mortais, pensando que bem podia fazer uma e colocar um pouco no suco de Draco Malfoy, quando Madame Pince pediu que a ruiva lhe ajudasse a organizar alguns livros na última fileira das prateleiras. A ruiva sorriu e disse gentilmente que faria esse favor, mas, por dentro, queria azarar a mulher.

Estava organizando distraidamente algumas pilhas de livros quando sentiu uma voz rouca e arrastada atrás de si, virou-se de repente, encostando bruscamente na prateleira.

"Você não apareceu na detenção hoje, ruivinha. Eu tive que limpar um monte de vidraças sem você." – Malfoy estava bem próximo da garota, com uma mão encostada na prateleira, como se estivesse prendendo-a.

Gina respirou fundo, suas pernas estavam bambas.

"Oi, Malfoy. Com licença, eu preciso terminar de guardar esses livros."

O loiro encostou a outra mão na prateleira, deixando a ruiva sem saída. Gina tentou baixar o braço do loiro e sair dali o mais rápido possível, porém, o garoto era mais forte e não a soltou.

"Você é surdo? Eu preciso terminar de arrumar isso aqui." – Draco deu de ombros, deixando-a super irritada.

"Olha aqui, Malfoy, acho bom você me soltar, senão vou começar a gritar e to..." – mas foi calada com um beijo quente e molhado do sonserino.

Gina empurrou Draco com toda força que tinha, desejava o garoto, mas não queria aceitar isso.

"Como você ousa?" – seus olhos fervendo de raiva e o dedo em riste.

"Ora, Weasley, não finja que você não quer. Você não pode fingir que nada aconteceu."

"Mas não aconteceu nada, Malfoy. Agora me deixe passar." – o loiro levantou um dos braços, dando passagem para a garota passar. Ela o encarou e saiu lentamente, porém, quando deu as costas para sair, foi puxada por Malfoy que a pressionou sobre a prateleira novamente e disse, encostando sua testa na dela e acariciando seus cabelos:

"Eu sei que nós nunca nos suportamos, foguinho. Mas eu sei também que, por algum motivo, nós dois nos desejamos e queríamos aquele beijo. Agora as coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas. A gente pode aceitar o fato de que nos gostamos ou lutarmos contra isso a vida toda."

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, suas respirações estavam pesadas e suas bocas quase encostadas. As pernas de Gina estavam bambas, era incrível como o loiro conseguia deixá-la assim, e o coração do sonserino batia aceleradamente. Gina acariciou os lábios de Draco e disse baixinho:

"Essa é provavelmente a maior loucura que eu já fiz em toda minha vida."

"A minha também, Weasley, a minha também." – disse isso e se aproximou mais ainda da ruiva, enlaçando sua cintura com suas mãos, deixando seus corpos colados, e beijou-lhe lenta e profundamente. Beijaram-se por algum tempo, não saberiam dizer quanto, pois não viam o tempo passar quando se beijavam, até que vagarosamente seus lábios foram se afastando e seus olhos se abrindo. Olharam-se e sorriram.

"Me encontre na torre de astronomia amanhã depois do jantar." – a ruiva piscou para o loiro e saiu sorridente.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Os dias seguiram-se assim: Draco e Gina sumiam de repente para se encontrarem escondido em uma das torres isoladas de Hogwarts ou para dar alguns amassos em algum armário de vassouras. Era muito divertido para os dois saírem de repente de perto de seus amigos, sem dizer para onde iam, deixando-os totalmente confusos, então os dois chegavam ao local marcado e se beijavam e conversavam sobre coisas do dia-a-dia, fatos engraçados que vivenciaram e até tiravam onda com a cara um do outro. Faziam coisas de um casal normal, entretanto, essa relação estava longe de ser normal, uma vez que suas famílias eram completamente diferentes, assim, os dois não podiam assumir seu romance para todos, pelo menos essa era a vontade de Gina, que se preocupava bastante com o que seus irmãos e amigos iriam pensar; combinou, então, com Draco, que somente seus melhores amigos iriam saber do namoro, Alicia e Zabini. A garota queria primeiro ver no que sua história com Malfoy iria dar, para, enfim, assumir o relacionamento, mas, enquanto esse dia não chegava, procurava curtir cada segundo com o loiro, já que, tirando as diferenças e desavenças, os dois se davam muito bem e estavam cada vez mais apaixonados.

Era uma noite de sexta-feira e Draco e Gina já estavam juntos há quase um mês, o natal seria em três dias e a ruiva iria passar com sua família na toca, enquanto o loiro iria ficar na escola. Malfoy estava sentado em uma janelinha que ficava dentro de um armário de vassouras e a ruiva estava sentada entre as pernas do garoto, com sua cabeça encostada em seu peito.

"Amanhã a gente vai pra Hogsmeade. Eu quero que você se encontre comigo lá perto da casa do grito." Disse o sonserino acariciando os cabelos da ruiva. Seu cabelo cheirava a camomila e sua pele era macia como seda. A ruiva riu e apertou o queixo do garoto.

"E como é que a gente vai fazer isso sem ninguém ver a gente, hein, Sr. Malfoy?!" – os dois riram divertidos.

"Bom, é muito fácil, Senhorita Weasley. Nós vamos separados, aí ficamos algum tempo com nosso grupo, então, quando for quatro horas da tarde a gente se separa de repente deles e vai se encontrar. Vamos lá, saia comigo, Ginevra Weasley. Vai ser nosso primeiro encontro oficial." – disse apertando de leve as bochechas da garota.

"Tudo bem. Eu me encontro com você amanhã em Hogsmeade."

Os dois riram e se beijaram durante um longo tempo.

Já eram quase 10 horas da noite e Gina resolveu que era melhor eles voltarem aos seus dormitórios, deu um beijo em Draco e saiu primeiro, enquanto o garoto esperou alguns minutos para sair também. O loiro entrou sorridente no salão comunal, avistou Crabbe e Goyle se lambuzando com chocolate - _Por Merlin, que retardados - _Deu de ombros e deu uma piscadela pra Zabini, que estava queixando uma morena sextanista. Quando se aproximava das escadas, que davam pra seu dormitório de monitor chefe, deu de cara com Pansy, seus olhos e nariz estavam vermelhos.

"Draco. Eu preciso muito falar com você." – disse a garota, tentando conter o choro.

"Aah, Pansy, tem que ser agora? Eu to cansado, quero dormir." – disse o loiro mal-humorado.

"Tem que ser agora sim, Draco. Eu não agüento mais esperar. Você fica me evitando, e eu indo atrás de você, mas nunca é a hora certa pra gente conversar. Eu preciso falar com você agora."

O loiro a encarou por alguns segundos com uma expressão irritada. Respirou fundo e disse:

"Tudo bem."

Os dois sentaram em um sofá que ficava postado num canto do salão comunal. Lá estava vazio e os dois podiam conversar sem serem ouvidos.

"Por que a gente não conversa no seu dormitório, Draquinho? Lá, a gente pode conversar mais à vontade." – sugeriu Pansy com sua voz melosa, mas foi logo cortada por Draco.

"Não. A gente conversa aqui mesmo, eu estou à vontade."

A morena assentiu tristemente.

"Pode falar... O que você tem pra me dizer?" – disse o loiro entediado.

"Bom... é que a gente nunca mais ficou a sós e eu tenho sentido muita saudade de ficar com você. A gente nunca mais se tocou. Eu sinto falta de fazer amor com você." – Pansy tentou acariciar o rosto de Draco, mas o garoto segurou seu braço e disse:

"Pansy, eu acho melhor você procurar um garoto que te dê valor."

"Com assim? O que você quer dizer, Draquinho?"

"O que eu quero dizer é que eu não quero mais ficar com você."

"Mas eu amo você, Draco." – disse inconformada.

O loiro se levantou, enquanto Pansy permaneceu sentada, o encarando atônita.

"Mas..."

Draco saiu em direção às escadas, quando Pansy puxou seu braço.

"Você não pode terminar comigo, Draco. Eu te amo. Nós deveríamos ficar juntos pra sempre." – disse chorando desesperadamente.

Draco segurou os braços da garota e disse:

"Pansy, a gente nunca teve um relacionamento sério. Agora eu vou pro meu dormitório. Boa noite."

A morena sentiu uma fraqueza nas pernas e caiu sentada no chão, segurando o rosto com as duas mãos, enquanto era aparada por duas amigas. Draco subiu ao seu dormitório, tomou um banho quente, vestiu seu pijama e caiu na cama. Apoiou a cabeça com os braços e ficou pensando em sua ruivinha.

_Por que você é tão linda, hein, sua cabeça de cenoura?Calma, Draco Malfoy, ela não significa nada pra você. Ela é só uma conquista. _

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**N/a: Nossa, estou cada vez mais empolgada escrevendo a fic e espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês estejam gostando =) Não preciso dizer que esses personagens não são meus, vocês já sabem disso ;]**

**VeronicaLee:** Pois é, quando escrevi essa cena do beijo, confesso que fiquei com muita vontade de ser a Gina... hehehehe. Obrigada por ler a fic e mandar reviews com a sua opinião. Aguarde os próximos capítulos ;] Beijão!

**Marcia.B.S.: **Suas reviews sempre me deixam animada :) Já escrevi até o capítulo 14 e estou com idéias para os próximos. Obrigada pelas reviews e aguarde os próximos capítulos ;] Beijão!

**Gaabii: **Continue estudando bem muito para o seu vestibular e, quando tiver tempinho livre, passa por aqui pra ler a fic e mandar uma review... hehehe. Obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic, mesmo estando tão ocupada ;] Beijão!

**Denii Brandon Malfoy:** Muito obrigada pelo apoio. Espero que esteja gostando mesmo da fic e continua passando aqui pra ler e mandar review com a sua opinião, viu?! ;] Beijão!

**Loh Malfoy:** Eu prometo que não vou mais demorar pra postar os capítulos, ando cheia de idéias, então, estou tentando escrever logo tudo o que puder ;] Obrigada por ler a fic e mandar reviews. Beijão!


	12. Encontro à meianoite

**Encontro à meia-noite**

Era véspera de natal, fazia frio e estava nevando. Gina estava em seu dormitório, colocando algumas roupas em sua mala, pois iria passar as festas de final de ano na toca com seus pais, irmãos e Harry. A princípio, o moreno havia recusado o convite de Molly e Arthur, mas, após grande insistência de Rony, o garoto resolveu aceitar o convite, afinal, ele e Gina não eram mais crianças e conseguiriam passar alguns dias vivendo sob o mesmo teto. De repente, a ruiva assustou-se com algumas bicadas na vidraça do dormitório. Imediatamente, reconheceu a coruja do loiro sonserino. Abriu a janela e pegou o envelope rapidamente.

_Me encontre no corujal daqui a 10 minutos. Não posso deixá-la ir sem dar-lhe um beijo de despedida._

_D.M._

A ruiva sorriu e apertou o envelope em seu peito. Olhou se tinha colocado tudo na mala e o fechou. Foi ao espelho e escovou os cabelos, vestiu o casaco, calçou as luvas e colocou a boina. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e saiu para encontrar seu Malfoy. _Sim, meu Malfoy. Ginevra, se seus irmãos te ouvissem dizer isso, provavelmente iriam te azarar._

Entrou lentamente no corujal, se certificando que não havia mais ninguém, quando deu de cara com o loiro.

"_Você está 1 minuto atrasada, ruivinha"_

_A garota sorriu e deu um selinho no loiro, que a puxou mais pra perto de si, beijando-lhe profundamente. Beijaram-se durante longo tempo, afastaram os lábios devagar e riram levemente._

"Eu espero que você se comporte, Malfoy."

Draco sorriu marotamente e apertou a garota em um abraço, olhou em seus olhos cor de mel e disse:

"Eu me comportarei, mas a senhorita também tem que se comportar. Eu não suporto a idéia de que aquele testa rachada vai passar tanto tempo perto de você."

A ruiva sorriu e arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Humm... Draco Malfoy tá com ciúmes de uma ruiva Weasley?"

Os dois riram e o loiro retrucou.

"Não. Não é ciúme não. É que eu sei que ele ainda é louco por você. Se bem que eu não o culpo por isso. Ele não é uma ameaça pra mim. Eu sou mais eu, e você agora é minha."

"Nossa, que garoto mais modesto." – disse Gina ironicamente, fazendo biquinho.

Draco a agarrou e deu-lhe outro beijo.

"Bom, eu tenho que ir, Senhor Modesto, senão vou acabar perdendo o trem."

"Isso não seria nada ruim. Eu acho até que você deveria passar o natal aqui em Hogwarts comigo."

A ruiva segurou as mãos do garoto e disse sorrindo:

"Bem que eu queria, mas preciso ver a minha família." – deu um ultimo beijo no sonserino e saiu.

Draco Malfoy não sabia o porquê, mas sentia um aperto no peito. Por mais que ele negasse e agisse como o gostosão das tapiocas, ele sabia que ia sentir saudade da ruiva, dos beijos e dos amassos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

O relógio marcava 21 horas e lá fora estava uma noite fria de inverno. Draco Malfoy voltava para seu dormitório após jantar no salão principal. A escola parecia maior ainda, pois estava praticamente vazia, e um ar de melancolia pairava pelo ar. Subiu as escadas lentamente e quase morreu de susto ao deparar-se com Katleen totalmente nua deitada em sua cama.

"Por Merlim, você quer me matar de susto? Como foi que você entrou aqui, hein?" – disse o loiro irritado.

Katleen levantou-se lentamente e postou-se em frente ao garoto.

"Que foi? Não gostou do que viu?" – disse, acariciando o pescoço do sonserino.

Draco retirou as mãos da garota bruscamente e pegou o sobretudo que a loira havia deixado em cima de uma poltrona. Jogou o sobretudo para ela e ordenou.

"Vista-se."

A garota não segurou o sobretudo, deixando o mesmo cair ao chão, sorriu safadamente e disse:

"Não."

Draco bufou de raiva, apanhou o sobretudo e vestiu na garota.

"Você é maluca? Eu não quero mais nada com você, Katleen. Me deixa em paz."

Katleen olhou perplexa para Draco, abotoou o sobretudo rapidamente, se aproximou do loiro e disse com os olhos mareados, tentando conter o choro.

"Você ainda vai se arrepender disso, Draco Malfoy. Eu vou descobrir quem é a vagabunda que te enfeitiçou e vocês dois vão se arrepender amargamente disso."

Virou-se e saiu batendo a porta. O loiro despiu-se e vestiu seu pijama.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Crabbe e Goyle estavam no salão comunal da sonserina abrindo alguns presentes dos calouros quando Katleen descia as escadas bufando de ódio. Quando avistou os garotos, parou e os encarou por alguns segundos. Imediatamente, teve uma idéia maligna para destruir Draco Malfoy. Se aproximou de Goyle e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Me encontre à meia-noite no armário de vassouras da torre de astronomia. Não se atrase e não comente sobre isso com ninguém, entendeu? Caso contrário, você não vai nem gostar de ouvir o que posso fazer com você."

Goyle apenas assentiu com a cabeça, confuso.

"Uau... o que ela disse pra você?" Perguntou Crabbe curioso.

Goyle o olhou com desprezo.

"Cuide da sua vida." - disse isso e saiu em direção ao seu dormitório.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O relógio marcava meia-noite e Goyle já se encontrava no local marcado por Katleen, o garoto estava bastante ansioso com o encontro, mas não sabia o que a garota queria com ele. De repente, a loira entra no armário e sorri para ele.

"Nossa, você é mesmo pontual, hein?" – seu rosto estava colado ao dele. Goyle sentiu um tremor nas pernas e engoliu em seco.

"O..oi, Katleen. Bem, eu estou aqui. O que você quer comigo?"

A loira sorriu e aproximou-se mais ainda do garoto. Acariciou seus cabelos e encostou seu rosto ao dele. Estavam tão perto, que dava pra sentir suas respirações.

"Bom... eu quero você, Goyle."

"Eu?" – o garoto perguntou sem conseguir esconder um sorriso bobo de felicidade.

"É.. você" – a loira virou-se, ficando de costas para o garoto, encostou-se nele e começou a roçar em seu corpo, fazendo-o ter uma ereção. – "Mas antes, eu preciso que você me diga uma coisa."

O garoto tentou conter um pequeno gemido.

"O... o que vo..você quer que eu faça?"

A loira virou-se, ficando novamente de frente para o garoto. Começou a acariciar seu peito, e, brincando com um de seus botões, disse:

"Nada de mais. Eu só quero que você me diga se Draco está namorando alguma garota? Você sabe me dizer se ele tem saído com alguém?"

Goyle a encarou assustado.

"Por que você quer saber?"

A garota deu de ombros:

"Por nada, só pra saber. Você sabe de alguma coisa, não é?! Não vai me deixar na curiosidade. Se você me contar, eu prometo que você será muito bem recompensado." – sua mão desceu devagar pelo corpo de Goyle, de repente, a loira segurou seu sexo com força, fazendo o garoto gemer.

"Eu não sei se ele tá namorando alguém. Eu só sei que ele e Zabini fizeram uma aposta."

"Humm... aposta? Que aposta?" – perguntou interessada.

"Draco apostou com Zabini que consegue conquistar Gina Weasley e levá-la ao baile de primavera para humilhá-la em frente de toda escola."

Katleen parou por alguns segundos e sorriu maliciosamente, dizendo.

"Interessante. Muito interessante." – Voltou a acariciar o sexo do garoto. –"Muito obrigada pela informação, gostosão. Como eu disse, você será recompensado. Você não perde por esperar. E não esqueça: não conte nada a ninguém, esse será nosso segredo."

Deu uma piscadela para o garoto e saiu do armário, deixando-o lá, totalmente excitado.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Já estou com saudades, minha ruiva. Volta logo._

_D.M_

Gina beijou o bilhete e deu alguns biscoitos à coruja, que estava parada na janela. De repente, deu um pulo ao ouvir as batidas na porta de seu quarto.

"GINA, SUA MÃE TÁ CHAMANDO. TODOS JÁ ESTÃO LÁ EMBAIXO ESPERANDO VOCÊ."

"Tá certo, Mione. Já estou terminando de me vestir."

"Tudo bem, mas não demora, pois você sabe como a sua mãe fica quando você se atrasa."

A ruiva deu de ombros, correu até sua escrivaninha e abriu uma pequena maleta de madeira, guardou o bilhete junto com tantos outros que ele já lhe escrevera, trancou a maleta, guardou-a no mesmo lugar e desceu. A Toca estava brilhante e barulhenta, todos estavam reunidos na sala, conversando e rindo alto, Harry estava sentado no canto, ao lado de Hermione, em seu rosto, uma expressão triste, que se intensificou quando Gina chegou à sala. Todos viraram sua atenção para ela, jogando-lhe elogios, dizendo como estava bonita, como seus olhos estavam brilhantes, como sua roupa destacava sua beleza.

"Será que ela tem outro alguém?" – perguntou baixinho, pensando alto.

"O quê?" – perguntou Hermione.

"Ah, nada não, Mione. Tava só pensando alto." – disse, baixando a cabeça. Não conseguia olhar para Gina, ainda a amava demais para aceitar o término do namoro.

De repente, o ponteiro do relógio marcou meia-noite e a ceia de natal foi anunciada por Molly Weasley, que não conseguia conter sua felicidade ao ver todos reunidos e felizes. Após o jantar, Gina foi ajudar sua mãe a lavar as louças.

"Ginevra, seu pai me obrigou a não tocar no assunto, mas eu não vou conseguir dormir mais uma noite sem saber por que você e Harry não estão mais juntos."

A ruiva respirou fundo e disse:

"É simples, mamãe, não estamos mais juntos, porque simplesmente não era para dar certo. Eu amo o Harry, mas não dessa forma. Eu sei que vocês estavam muito felizes com nosso namoro, eu mesma queria que as coisas tivessem tomado rumos diferentes, mas, infelizmente, não foi assim. Eu desejo tudo de mais maravilhoso para o Harry, pois ele merece, e espero que vocês possam aceitar minhas decisões.

Molly se aproximou da filha e, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, disse:

"Nós sempre iremos te apoiar, minha filha, não importa o que aconteça."

Gina sentiu um aperto no coração e deu um sorriso sem graça para sua mãe.

"Acho que vou tomar um ar no quintal."

Sua mãe sorriu-lhe gentilmente.

Chegou ao quintal e viu uma sombra sentada em um banquinho no jardim. Percebeu que aquela era a silhueta de Harry, titubeou alguns instantes, mas decidiu ir falar com o garoto. Aproximou-se e sentou-se devagar, assustando-o.

"Posso me sentar aqui?"

"Claro, a casa é sua, e, além do mais, você já tá sentada." – disse secamente.

"Au. Depois dessa, eu vou ao meu quarto mesmo. Boa noite."

"Não." – Harry segurou sua mãe, impedindo-a de se levantar – "Fique, por favor, e desculpe meu comportamento com você ultimamente. Eu ainda estou muito magoado, mas sei que você não tem culpa de nada, você só foi sincera, eu tenho é que lhe agradecer."

Gina sorriu ternamente para o garoto e segurou sua mão.

"Você não sabe o peso que acabou de tirar do meu coração, Harry." – Seus olhos estavam mareados – "Eu sempre te amei e te admirei, infelizmente, as coisas mudaram... Eu gostaria, do fundo do meu coração, que as coisas não tivessem acontecido de forma tão dolorosa."

"É... eu também."

Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, até que o moreno quebrou o silêncio.

"Gina..."

"Sim..."

"Me responde uma coisa... mas eu quero que você seja sincera."

"Pode perguntar." – disse a ruiva, receosa.

"Você está apaixonada por outra pessoa?"

"Po.. por quê você tá me perguntando isso?" – disse assustada.

"Por que eu quero saber. Você tá?"

Gina ficou em silêncio, não conseguiria mentir para Harry, sempre fora a favor da sinceridade, não poderia mentir para ele.

"Sim." – respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

Harry respirou fundo.

"Eu espero que você seja muito feliz. Boa noite."

Saiu caminhando com a cabeça baixa, ao chegar à sala, Rony e Hermione estavam jogando xadrez bruxo, ao ver Harry, a morena disse animada:

"Harry, Rony tá me ensinando a jogar xadrez bruxo. Quer se juntar à gente?

"Não, obrigada, Mione, eu estou cansado, prefiro dormir. Boa noite a todos."

Logo depois, Gina entrou na sala atordoada.

"Vou dormir. Boa noite."

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam confusos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco Malfoy acordou com sua coruja bicando-lhe levemente, esfregou os olhos emburrado e parou ao ver o pequeno pacote e o envelope ao seu lado, na cama. Abriu o pacote e sorriu ao ver algumas trufas, pegou o envelope e leu o bilhete escrito com caligrafia desenhada.

_Algumas trufas, que eu mesma fiz, para adoçar o seu dia. _

_Feliz Natal!_

_G.W._

Pegou uma trufa e deu uma mordida.

"Essa ruiva, além de linda, sabe fazer trufas." – disse pensativo.

TOC TOC

_Putz grilo, eu não posso nem acordar direito, já aparece gente bem cedo pra me encher o saco._

"Quem é?" – perguntou irritado.

"HO HO HO, sou eu, meu filho, o Papai Noel." – disse Zabini do outro lado da porta, rindo divertido.

"Entra." – disse Draco mal-humorado, levantando da cama e pegando algumas peças de roupa no armário.

Zabini entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama. Imediatamente levantou-se, fazendo cara de nojo.

"Uuui, como eu não fui pensar nisso. Não posso me deitar na sua cama, Malfoy, sabe-se lá quantos litros de fluidos do amor caíram aí." – disse rindo, sentando-se na poltrona e desviando de um sapato que Draco havia jogado em sua direção.

"Você é um idiota. Eu posso saber por que você está tão alegrinho, parecendo uma abelhinha saltitante?" – debochou o loiro.

"Para o seu governo, nenhuma abelhinha saltitante jamais teve uma noite tão incrível como a que eu tive." – disse satisfeito.

Malfoy sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha e cruzou os braços.

"Ai, é?! Posso saber os detalhes sórdidos?" – o loiro tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Blaise riu safadamente.

"Ai ai, seus ouvidos não agüentariam, meu caro amigo."

Os dois riram e o moreno continuou;

"Mas não vamos falar de mim. Confesso que estou meio desapontado com você, Dracão. Vim aqui achando que ia encontrar vestígios de uma noite quente de amor, mas só dou de cara com você e... aaah... trufas, hein?! E um bilhetinho."

"Malfoy correu para tomar o bilhete das mãos do amigo.

"Solta isso, Zabini, ou eu te azaro."

"Algumas trufas que eu mes..."

"_Expelearmus_"

"Arre..." – o bilhete voou longe – "Tudo bem, eu não leio mais suas coisas." – o loiro bufava de raiva. "Mas me diz uma coisa... foi a sua ruiva quem mandou, não é?!"

Zabini aproximou-se do amigo, deu uma batidinha em seus ombros e disse:

"Quem diria, meu amigo agora é homem de uma só fêmea. Eu acho que vou ganhar uma vassoura novinha em folha." – disse debochando.

Malfoy respirou fundo e disse, com a varinha em mãos:

"Por que você não some daqui antes que eu lance um _crucius _em você, hein?!"

O moreno levantou os braços, como se rendendo:

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas eu não posso sair sem provar isso." – pegou uma trufa rapidamente e saiu correndo, ouvindo a batida forte da porta atrás de si.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katleen Moore chegou à mesa da Corvinal, no Salão Principal, emburrada.

"Por que vocês não me esperaram para tomar café?" – perguntou irritada às suas amigas, que antes conversavam animadas sobre o bumbum avantajado de Blaise Zabini.

"Porque nós estávamos com fome, Katleen. Nós te chamamos, mas você não quis se levantar." – disse sua amiga Rachel.

A loira deu de ombros.

"Aah, que seja, tenho coisas mais importantes para resolver."

As amigas da loira se entreolharam.

Rachel pigarreou.

"Kat, e você e o Draco, hein?!"

Katleen olhou desafiadoramente para a amiga.

"O que tem ele?"

"Vocês ainda estão juntos?"

"Eu descobri que ele fez uma aposta pra conquistar e humilhar uma ridícula da grifinória, então nós temos que ficar separados por uns tempos pra fulana não desconfiar, mas depois que ele humilhá-la, nós dois ficaremos juntos pra sempre." – a loira deu um sorriso vitorioso.

"Nossa, e porque será que ele fez essa aposta?" – perguntou uma de suas amigas.

A loira deu de ombros. "E eu sei lá, coisas de garotos."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Marcia B.S. **e **Gaabii: **Zilhões de desculpas pela demora, prometo que vou tentar postar com mais freqência ;] Muito obrigada pelo apoio. Beijos e continuem lendo a fic e mandando reviews :D


	13. Novas sensações

**Novas sensações**

_Não podia ser mais cruel._

_Saudades!_

_D.M._

Gina beijou o bilhete recebido há dois dias e o guardou em sua maletinha de madeira, colocou dentro de sua mala e a fechou, estava ansiosa em voltar para Hogwarts e para Draco. Sabia que seus sentimentos estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes, mas não conseguia controlar sua vontade de estar com o loiro, além do mais, Gina estava percebendo que o garoto, na verdade, era muito sensível e gentil, ao contrário da imagem de superioridade que ele tentava passar. Desceu as escadas apressada, com a mala nas mãos, o Sr. Weasley chamava todos, enfatizando que o trem sairia às 15:43, e, naquele momento, o ponteiro já marcava 15:02. Todos desceram apressados e se dirigiram à estação de trem.

A ruiva entrou em seu dormitório como um furacão e abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver um bilhete em cima de sua cama, correu para pegá-lo e foi abri-lo no banheiro.

_Me encontre na torre de astronomia após o jantar._

_Não poderia estar mais feliz._

_D.M._

Durante o jantar, enquanto todos estavam distraídos, contando as novidades sobre as festas de final de ano, Gina e Draco não pararam de trocar olhares, de vez em quando o loiro mandava beijinhos para a ruiva, fazendo-a corar e desviar o olhar. Katleen Moore percebeu os olhares entre os dois, o que a deixou com muita raiva, fazendo-a deixar o Salão Principal antes de todos. Após o jantar, Draco Malfoy foi acompanhar os sonserinos até o salão comunal e, em seguida, dirigiu-se à torre de astronomia, nesse horário, o local estaria vazio.

Chegou à torre e avistou Gina olhando por uma das janelas, abraçou-a por trás e beijou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo a garota fechar os olhos e sorrir.

"Ai que saudade da minha foguinho linda."

Gina virou-se, encarou o garoto com um sorriso no rosto e beijou-lhe os lábios, em seguida, acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

"E eu estava com saudades desse meu Malfoy convencido."

O loiro sorriu e a abraçou pela cintura.

"O testa rachada não pegou no seu pé lá não, não é?!"

A ruiva virou os olhos e deu um sorriso maroto.

"Eu sei que é ciúmes, mas você não tem com o que se preocupar. Harry é meu amigo, e você é meu amor."

Draco deu um sorriso convencido e disse:

"Eu não te enviei nenhum presente no natal, porque eu queria te entregar pessoalmente."

Tirou uma correntinha de prata do bolso e colocou nas mãos de Gina, que olhou surpresa.

"Minha mãe me deu essa corrente quando eu nasci, é hábito, na minha família, os pais presentearem o primogênito com uma corrente de prata, esse anel pendurado nela representa uma aliança que nunca se acaba. Minha mãe a comprou e mandou gravar meu nome uma semana antes de eu nascer. Ela disse que já sabia que ia ser um menino, meu pai estava viajando a negócios na época e não pôde comprar a corrente com ela, ele também não estava lá na noite em que eu nasci... mas tudo bem, o que importa é que ela tem um grande significado pra mim, e eu quero que você a tenha."

Gina o olhou estática, segurando a corrente em suas mãos.

"Draco, eu fico lisonjeada por você querer me dar essa corrente, mas foi um presente de sua mãe e você mesmo disse que ela tem grande significado pra você, não é justo que eu fique com ela."

"Você não entende, Gina. Ela tem grande significado pra mim, mas eu não a uso mais, ela estava guardada, então eu prefiro guardá-la em você."

A ruiva sorriu e beijou o garoto, que colocou a corrente em seu pescoço.

* * *

Os dias se transformaram em meses e, finalmente, o inverno começou a dar espaço para a chegada da primavera. Era começo de abril e o cheiro das flores incidia pelas narinas de todos em Hogwarts, tornando-a mais romântica do que nunca; pelos corredores do colégio, todos falavam sobre o tão esperado baile de primavera.

Era uma tarde de sábado agradável, e Draco e Gina estavam encostados em uma árvore, perto de um lago bem distante em Hogsmeade, longe dos alunos de Hogwarts. Tomavam sorvete e conversavam.

"Gina..."

"Hmm?"

"Eu tava pensando, vai ter o baile de primavera no final de junho, não é?!"

"Sim"

"Pois é, eu tava pensando se você não quer ir comigo."

Gina encarou Draco por alguns segundos.

"Você não tem medo da reação das pessoas quando nos virem juntos?"

Draco olhou para o ar e disse pensativo:

"Não, eu não me importo. Ninguém tem nada a ver com nossa vida."

"Eu sei, mas e a sua família?"

"Deixa, que com a minha família eu dou um jeito. Além do mais, meus pais estão muito ocupados com alguns negócios da família."

"Hmm." Gina ficou pensativa.

"Você está com medo da reação da 'sua' família, não é?!"

"Bem, na verdade, eu to com medo do feitiço que Fred e George podem fazer pra te azarar."

Os dois riram.

"Eu sei me proteger. Mas e aí, o que você me diz?"

"Tudo bem, eu vou ao baile com você."

Draco a beijou serenamente.

Á noite, naquele mesmo dia, Gina estava deitada em sua cama enquanto suas companheiras de quarto dormiam. Mexia no anel da correntinha que havia ganhado de Draco, estava inquieta e não sentia sono, olhou para o relógio, que marcava 23:45, levantou-se devagar e vestiu um casaco por cima do pijama.

Draco Malfoy estava terminando alguns relatórios quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta, levantou-se e abriu a abriu, receoso de que fosse Katleen ou Pansy, mas um misto de surpresa e ansiedade se encheu em seu peito ao ver uma cabeleira ruiva à sua frente.

"Gina?"

A garota sorriu.

"Te acordei?"

"Não. Entra."

A ruiva entrou timidamente, sentando-se na beirada da cama, sendo acompanhada por Draco.

"Desculpe vir aqui essa hora, mas é que eu tava sem sono e pensei em vir conhecer seu quarto, já que nunca vim aqui antes."

"Não precisa se desculpar, Gina. Você sabe que pode vir aqui sempre que quiser, afinal, eu sou seu namorado."

Os dois sorriram.

O armário de Draco estava aberto, revelando alguns objetos, que chamaram a atenção de Gina.

"Hmmm, vamos ver o que você esconde em seu armário, hein, Sr. Malfoy?!!" – disse com um sorriso maroto, fazendo o loiro sorrir. Deixou seu casaco cair no chão e dirigiu-se para o armário de Draco.

Pegou um par de luvas e disse excitada:

"UAU! Eu não acredito que Draco Malfoy tem uma luva de boxe trouxa no seu armário."

O loiro sorriu.

"Eu tenho que admitir que algumas coisas trouxas me chamam a atenção. Eu não sabia que você sabe o que é uma luva de boxe e pra quê ela serve." – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Esqueceu que meu pai trabalha no Departamento de Artefatos Trouxas no ministério, queridinho?" – disse brincalhona.

"É verdade. Você já deve estar acostumada com alguns desses objetos."

Gina calçou as luvas, aproximou-se de Draco, que continuava sentado na beirada da cama, e deu-lhe uma pancadela nos ombros, desafiando-o.

"Vamos, me mostre o que você sabe." – disse divertida.

O loiro ficou surpreso e admirado com a ruiva. Levantou-se e perguntou, enquanto a ruiva continuava o desafiando.

"Vamos lá, me mostre o que você sabe."

O loiro sorriu e passou uma perna por trás da perna da garota, o que os fez caírem no chão às gargalhadas. Gina tirou as luvas e Draco acariciou seus cabelos. Beijou-lhe a testa, a ponta do nariz, o pescoço e a boca. A ruiva agarrou-lhe pela nuca, mudando de posição, ficando, agora, por cima do loiro, que se levantou, fazendo com que os dois ficassem sentados, ela com as pernas enlaçadas na cintura dele.

Here we are all alone in this room

(Aqui estamos nós, sozinhos nesse quarto)  
And girl I know where to start and what we gone do, yeah

(E garota, eu sei por onde começar e o que nós vamos fazer)  
I'll take my time

Não vou ter pressa)  
We'll be all night girl

(Nós vamos ficar a noite toda)  
So get ready babe I got plans for me and you

(Então se prepare, amor, eu tenho planos pra você e pra mim)

Beijaram-se e acariciaram-se durante algum tempo, até que Draco segurou Gina pelas nádegas e levantou-se com ela em seus braços.

It ain't my first time but baby girl we can pretend

(Não é a minha primeira vez, mas, amorzinho, nós podemos fingir)

Let's bump and grind

(Vamos nos pegar)  
Girl, tonight will never end

(Garota, essa noite nunca vai acabar)

Caminhou lentamente até a cama, beijando-lhe o pescoço, enquanto ela beijava-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, deitou-a gentilmente na cama e ficou por cima dela, beijaram-se profundamente durante alguns segundos, até que o loiro encarou a ruiva, olhando-a como se tivesse pedindo permissão para continuar, a resposta da garota foi beijar-lhe o pescoço, o que o fez conter um pequeno gemido. Em seguida, foi sua vez, beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, o que a fez gemer baixinho e contidamente, desceu ao pescoço e ao colo, abriu lentamente os botões da camisa de seu pijama de seda, desnudando seus seios fartos e redondos, encarou a correntinha que havia lhe dado e sugou-lhe os mamilos pontudos. Gina arqueou o corpo e gemeu, reagindo ao toque quente e molhado da língua de Draco em seu mamilo, agarrou os cabelos loiros, enquanto o garoto descia a língua pela linha de seu abdômen, tirando-lhe o short do pijama, e voltou para beijar sua boca.

Let me take you down

(Deixa eu te pegar de jeito)  
I really wanna take you down

(Eu quero muito te pegar de jeito)

And show you what I'm about

(E te mostrar do que eu sou capaz)  
Can I take you down?

(Eu posso te pegar de jeito?)  
Your body body, ohhh

(Seu corpo, ohhh)  
Your body body up and down

(Seu corpo pra cima e pra baixo)

A ruiva rolou pra cima do garoto, beijando-lhe o peito liso e definido, desceu a língua quente por seu abdômen, fazendo-o gemer, tirou-lhe a calça do pijama, revelando seu sexo excitado, voltou, beijando-lhe o peito, seu pescoço e sua boca. Rolaram novamente, fazendo Draco ficar mais uma vez por cima, beijou-lhe a perna e a coxa, tirou sua calcinha e beijou-lhe o sexo, fazendo-a delirar e gemer. Gina assanhava os cabelos loiros de Draco e arranhava levemente as suas costas com as unhas, o que fazia o garoto ficar mais excitado.

So don't stop

(Então não pare)  
Go get it

(Continue)  
Quit playin' wit it

(Pare de brincar)  
Can't wait no more

(Não posso mais esperar)  
I wanna take you down

(Eu quero te pegar de jeito)  
I really wanna take you down

(Eu quero muito te pegar de jeito)

O loiro não se agüentava mais de desejo, encaixou-se entre as pernas da ruiva, beijando-lhe o pescoço e a orelha, enquanto ela tirava sua cueca, seu sexo estava rijo, cheio de desejo.

Pretty girl, let's take it off in this room

(Linda garota, vamos tirar toda a roupa nesse quarto)  
No time to waste

(Não há tempo a perder)  
Girl, you know what we came to do

(Garota, você sabe o que viemos fazer)  
We got all night to try to get it right

(Nós temos a noite toda para tentarmos acertar)  
Girl...

(Garota...)  
I hope you're ready

(Eu espero que você esteja pronta)  
I hope you're ready babe cuz here we go

(Eu espero que você esteja pronta, amor, pois aqui vamos nós)

"Faz amor comigo, Draco." – disse baixinho, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ela o estava enlouquecendo com essa voz tremida.

O garoto a olhou e perguntou baixinho:

"Tem certeza, Gina?"

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça, então o loiro encaixou-se suavemente entre suas pernas, entrando devagar para não machucá-la. Os dois gemeram baixinho no ouvido um do outro, o que fez seus pêlos se eriçarem, Draco a penetrava carinhosamente, gemendo baixo em seu ouvido, enquanto Gina sentia um misto de dor e prazer. Os movimentos começaram lentos e foram ganhando velocidade, até que os dois chegaram ao seu limite. Com seus cabelos ensopados de suor e seus corações acelerados, Draco beijou os lábios de Gina e encostou sua cabeça em seu colo para recuperar o fôlego, enquanto a ruiva acariciava-lhe os cabelos. O loiro acariciou os cabelos da ruiva, beijou-lhe levemente os lábios, olhou em seus olhos e disse:

"Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo pra mim."

A garota sorriu e acariciou os lábios do garoto.

"E hoje eu sou a _mulher _mais feliz do mundo."

Os dois riram e se beijaram. Draco levantou-se lentamente, desfazendo o encaixe, deitou-se de lado, puxando Gina para deitar a cabeça por cima de seu peito, observou-a dormir ali naquela posição, enquanto acariciava sua cabeleira ruiva, toda esparramada por cima dele.

_Eu acho que você está mesmo apaixonado por essa ruivinha, Malfoy. Não... não... pára com isso, seu frouxo, ela é como as outras... só uma conquista._

****

Draco Malfoy acordou com um emaranhado de cabelos vermelhos roçando em seu rosto e um cheiro gostoso de camomila invadindo suas narinas, sorriu levemente, com os olhos ainda fechados, e abraçou mais forte a ruiva, que dormia de conchinha, encaixada em seus braços. Gina despertou e sorriu ao sentir o abraço forte do garoto, sentia uma felicidade e satisfação como nunca havia sentido antes.

"Acorda, minha foguinho dorminhoca." – disse o loiro, beijando a bochecha da ruiva, que respondeu com um gemido preguiçoso, o que fez o loiro rir divertido.

"Bom, já que você não quer acordar, eu vou preparar a banheira pra tomar um banho... so-zi-nho." – disse rindo.

Gina gemeu, sorrindo divertida, enquanto Draco se dirigiu ao banheiro para encher a banheira. Após alguns minutos, a ruiva sentou-se na cama, esfregou os olhos, levantou-se, enrolando-se no lençol de seda azul marinho e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, onde encontrou um Draco Malfoy, lindo de morrer, relaxando numa banheira de espumas.

"Não acredito que você não esperou por mim." – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

O loiro abriu um sorriso e disse com ar doce e safado.

"Sinta-se convidada, Madame."

Gina sorriu em resposta e deixou cair o lençol, revelando seu corpo nu e com curvas perfeitas.

_Merlin, como é que ela pode ser tão linda e tão perfeita. Assim, eu não agüento. _

Sentou na banheira, colocando-se atrás do loiro, apoiou as pernas nas bordas da banheira, mantendo Draco entre elas, e começou a ensaboar-lhe os cabelos loiros e sedosos, fazendo penteados malucos, enquanto o garoto ensaboava suas pernas com uma esponja. Conversaram sobre coisas bobas e engraçadas, rindo, se tocando e beijando-se levemente em alguns momentos, até que Draco molhou as pernas de Gina, tirando o sabão, e começou a beijar-lhe ali, em seguida, levantou-se para se sentar de frente para ela. Com um sorriso maroto, puxou a garota pelas mãos, para colocá-la em cima dele, então os dois começaram a se beijar e se acariciar. Gina movia-se em cima dele, o provocando, enquanto o loiro gemia com as investidas da ruiva, sentindo seu sexo enrijecer, até que, não se agüentando mais de desejo, levantou-a levemente pelas nádegas só para se encaixar dentro dela. A ruiva gemeu com o movimento e ao sentir pingos de água quente entrarem junto com o sexo de Draco, um misto de dor e prazer começando a tomar conta de seu corpo, iniciou os movimentos lentos de cima pra baixo, beijando o lóbulo da orelha de Draco, enquanto o mesmo acariciava-lhe o bico dos seios e beijava-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-a gemer. Os movimentos ganharam velocidade e os dois beijavam-se para tentarem abafar os gemidos, até que Draco sentiu o corpo de Gina tremer de prazer, o que induziu o seu gozo. Gina virou a cabeça para trás, com os olhos fechados e os lábios um pouco abertos, Draco beijou-lhe o pescoço e segurou-a pela cintura com força, para evitar que ela virasse para trás, os dois olharam-se durante alguns segundos e beijaram-se profundamente, depois se abraçaram e ficaram assim durante alguns minutos, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Denii Brandon Malfoy****: **Que bom que você está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz mesmo ;] Bom, e não se preocupe com o baile, óbvio que vão acontecer algumas intrigas, mas você vai ter que esperar pra saber... hehehehe. Beijão!

**Marcia B. S.****: **Obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic. Não perca os próximos capítulos... hehehe. Beijocas!

**Valentyna Blac****k****: **Obrigada pelo apoio e continue lendo a fic e mandado reviews com a sua opinião ;D Beijinhos!

**N/A: Espero que não tenham achado esse capítulo muito pesado, mas é o Draco Malfoy, né?! Heuehuaiheuia. **


	14. Dezessete velas

**Dezessete velas**

Os dias iam passando e o Baile de Primavera se aproximando. Gina e Draco estavam cada vez mais apaixonados e grudados, e Katleen cada vez mais desesperada com o desprezo do garoto. Por diversas vezes, tentou, sem sucesso, causar ciúmes ao loiro sonserino, contratando alguns bruxos modelos para irem visitá-la em Hogwarts, mas Draco parecia nem perceber a presença da loira, só tinha olhos para uma certa ruiva. Isso, com certeza, estava tirando Katleen do sério, fazendo-a chegar à hipótese de que "seu" Draco estivesse, de fato, caindo nas garras de uma ruiva baixa-renda e sem classe.

"NÃÃÃÃÃO." – Katleen gritou de repente, encarando seu olhar atônito, refletido no espelho da penteadeira.

Suas companheiras de dormitório assustaram-se com seu grito e pararam seus afazeres para a encararem.

A loira se recompôs e virou-se para as garotas.

"O quê? Eu tive um pesadelo acordada. Bando de fuxiqueiras. Vocês não têm nada melhor pra fazer não, é?! Chispa do dormitório, vão passear, procurar o que fazer e me deixem sozinha."

As garotas apenas a olharam entediada e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo, deixando Katleen mais irritada.

"Quer dizer que vocês não vão sair? Então eu saio."

Saiu em direção ao corujal.

_É noite de sábado, e provavelmente Draco está lá com aquela ruiva baixa-renda._

Aproximou-se á passos lentos e olhou pela fresta da janela. Bingo. Lá estavam os dois deitados em cima de uma pequena torre de feno. Draco estava com as costas apoiadas na parede, e Gina estava sentada entre suas pernas, com sua cabeça apoiada em seu peito. A ruiva brincava com os longos dedos do loiro, enquanto o garoto acariciava-lhe os cabelos. Os dois riam e conversavam. Katleen sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e o estômago embrulhar de raiva. Seu rosto estava vermelho. Pensou em entrar no corujal e confrontá-los, contar à Gina sobre a aposta e acabar com aquele romance de meia tigela de uma vez por todas, mas tinha uma idéia melhor. Parou pensativa durante alguns segundos e sorriu maliciosamente, virou-se e voltou ao castelo.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Encontre-me no nosso armário de vassouras no horário de sempre._

_K.M _

Goyle releu o bilhete, dobrou-o e o guardou no bolso. Saiu de leve em direção ao armário de vassouras. Abriu a porta levemente e deu de cara com a loira, que sorriu satisfeita e levantou-se lentamente da janela onde estava sentada.

"Oi Katleen, estou aqui." – disse Goyle com a voz tremida, a loira o deixava louco de desejo.

Katleen aproximou-se do garoto e beijou-lhe os lábios levemente, fazendo-o estremecer.

"Eu preciso que você faça uma coisa por mim. É muito importante." – a loira piscou e fez um biquinho "inocente" para Goyle.

"Tudo bem. O que você quer que eu faça?"

Katleen se aproximou, encostando seu corpo contra o do garoto, acariciou-lhe os cabelos e disse:

"Daqui uma semana tem jogo final da Corvinal contra a Grifinória. Eu quero que você grave uma conversa do Draco confessando que fez uma aposta com Zabini pra conquistar aquela ruiva sem sal e coloque para todos ouvirem durante a narração da partida."

"Draco provavelmente me mata se eu fizer isso. Ele precisa levar a Weasley ao baile e humilhá-la lá pra poder ganhar a aposta"

A loira aproximou-se mais ainda do garoto, brincando com sua gravata.

"Eu sei, mas eu quero tanto que você faça isso por mim. Você faz isso por mim? Eu prometo que lhe recompenso."

Katleen acariciou levemente o sexo de Goyle, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e engolir em seco.

"Tudo bem. Eu faço isso."

A loira sorriu e bateu as mãos alegremente. Beijou o garoto nos lábios e saiu saltitante do armário de vassouras.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Era o primeiro dia de junho e Gina estava completando 17 anos. Acordou com as vozes excitadas de Hermione, Alicia e Luna dizendo em coro.

"Acorda, flor do dia."

"Não é todo dia que nós completamos 17 anos." – disse Alicia empolgada, puxando o cobertor de Gina.

A ruiva sentou-se em sua cama e esfregou os olhos e sorriu para as amigas, que pularam em sua cama e lhe encheram de beijos e congratulações. Depois de receber os presentes, pulou da cama e foi tomar uma chuveirada. No Salão Principal, durante o café da manhã, todos os amigos de Gina correram para abraçá-la e demonstrar o seu carinho. Da mesa da Sonserina, Draco trocava alguns olhares com a ruiva, observando-a de longe e ansioso para a noite chegar e poder dar-lhe o seu presente. Afinal, ele era Draco Malfoy, e que presente melhor do que ele mesmo?

Draco piscou para Gina e deixou o salão Principal lentamente.

"Vamos, Gina? Nós temos aula de herbologia agora. – Chamou Luna com seu aspecto sonhador.

"Pode ir na frente com a Alicia, Luna. Eu só preciso ir lá no dormitório pegar umas coisas. Eu alcanço vocês."

A ruiva se levantou da mesa e piscou para Alicia, a única pessoa pra quem contara de seu relacionamento com Draco Malfoy.

Gina entrou lentamente no armário de vassouras da torre de astronomia e avistou Draco encostado na parede de pedra com os braços cruzados, encarando o baixo teto do armário. Logo que viu sua ruiva entrando, abriu um enorme sorriso e se aproximou, puxando-a pela cintura para um beijo apaixonado. Gina acariciou-lhe os cabelos e o puxou para um segundo beijo. Após algum tempo se beijando, separaram-se um pouco e riram.

"Parabéns, minha foguinho."

Gina sorriu e retribuiu com outro beijo, Draco mordeu os lábios com um sorriso e disse:

"Vou estar de esperando hoje meia noite no meu quarto. Tenho uma surpresa pra você."

"Huuum... Uma surpresa, hein? Draco Malfoy fazendo surpresas?" – disse a garota marotamente enrolando seus braços no pescoço do garoto, que sorriu divertido, mordendo os lábios.

"Não se atrase, foguinho."

Gina beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz e sorriu para o garoto. Abriu a porta e, antes de sair, disse divertida:

"Espero que seja uma surpresa boa."

Draco riu marotamente.

"Lógico que sim, eu sou Draco Malfoy."

Gina riu divertida e se dirigiu a sua aula.

* * *

Draco Malfoy entrou sorridente no salão comunal da sonserina, avistou Blaise, que estava lendo uma revista sobre poções, e sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado do amigo.

- "E aí, Zabinão?"

Zabini olhou por cima da revista, jogou-a em cima da mesa de centro de madeira e zombou:

- "Viu o passarinho ruivo, foi?! Você anda muito misterioso ultimamente. O que é que você tá aprontando, hein?"

Draco riu satisfeito e pegou a revista a pouco jogada em sua frente e começou a folheá-la.

-"Me diz uma coisa, Draco. Você e a foguinho já fizeram?" – perguntou Blaise baixinho.

Draco mordeu os lábios em um sorriso.

-"Primeiro, Blaise: não a chame de foguinho, somente eu posso chamá-la assim. E segundo: eu sou Draco Malfoy. – Levantou-se da cadeira, jogou a revista em cima de Zabini e saiu com um sorriso safado no rosto. Quando estava perto de chegar na escada, Goyle o chamou.

-"Ei Draco. E aí, eu posso falar com você?" – O garoto estava com a voz receosa e sua testa estava bastante suada, parecia que estava sentindo alguma espécie de desconforto. Draco virou-se e disse entediado.

-"Pode, mas se for alguma detenção, fique logo sabendo que eu não vou te ajudar a escapar."

-"Nã... não é isso não." – sua voz estava tremida – "Eu queria te perguntar se você pode me emprestar o seu livro de Transfigurações, eu não sei onde coloquei o meu."

- "Posso, depois eu mando pro seu dormitório."

Goyle estava bastante nervoso e sua feição não escondia isso, além do mais, sua testa estava suada e, embaixo de seus braços, podia-se ver que ele estava transpirando muito.

-"Você tá com dor de barriga?" – perguntou Draco displicentemente.

-"Quê? Não, não."

Draco deu de ombros e já estava começando a subir as escadas quando ouviu a voz de Goyle o chamando mais uma vez.

-"Err... Draco?" – Chamou Goyle receosamente.

Draco virou-se irritado.

- "O que foi dessa vez?"

- "Err... beem... e-eu."

-"Desembucha."

-"Er... é que as pessoas andam questionando a sua masculinidade."

-"Co-mo é que é?" – disse Draco lentamente – "COMO ASSIM AS PESSOAS ESTÃO QUESTIONANDO A MINHA MASCULINIDADE? NÃO EXISTE CARA MAIS MÁSCULO EM TODA ESCOLA DO QUE EU."

-"Bem, é que depois que você terminou com a Katleen e com a Pansy, ninguém ouviu mais nada sobre você estar com alguma garota."

-"Pois fique sabendo que eu sou muito MACHO, tá entendendo? Além do mais, eu estou com uma garota muito linda e sexy e não preciso provar nada pra ninguém."

-"Essa garota seria, por acaso, Gina Weasley?" – Draco arregalou os olhos.

- "Porque você está me perguntando isso?"

- "É que eu sei que você fez uma aposta com o Zabini de conquistar Gina Weasley e levá-la ao baile de primavera pra humilhá-la na frente de toda escola."

Draco abaixou a cabeça e um silêncio pairou no ar durante alguns segundos.

-"E aí, pessoal, posso saber o que vocês tanto conversam?" – Falou Blaise.

-"Eu estava perguntando ao Draco sobre aquela aposta que vocês fizeram."

-"Aahh, o Dracão aqui é o cara, a fêmea Weasley já tá no papo, não é, Dracão?!"

Draco deu um sorriso sem graça e disse:

-"É sim. E eu vou ganhar a aposta. Vou levá-la ao baile e humilhá-la."

Goyle sorriu satisfeito e segurou o gravador bruxo dentro do bolso de sua calça.

* * *

Depois de vários abraços e de um momento extremamente embaraçoso com Harry na hora do jantar, Gina se encontrava deitada em sua cama, esperando, ansiosa, o momento de encontrar Draco. Olhou para o ponteiro do relógio, que marcava 23 horas e 15 minutos e saiu lentamente em direção ao banheiro. Tomou um banho quente, escovou os cabelos e vestiu o vestido tubinho azul marinho, bem justo e acima do joelho, que Draco havia deixado para ela em sua cama. Fez uma maquiagem leve, calçou o par de sandálias peep tol vermelha e foi ao encontro do loiro.

Gina entrou cautelosamente no salão comunal da sonserina e avistou Draco sentando perto da lareira. O loiro, ao avistar a ruiva entrando, levantou-se, sorriu e foi ao seu encontro. Prensou-a contra a parede e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

"Você está linda, cabeça de fósforo."

Gina riu e fez uma careta para o garoto, que riu em resposta. Subiram as escadas de mãos dadas e entraram no quarto. Dezessete velas o iluminavam, algumas pétalas de rosas vermelhas cobriam a enorme cama e ao lado, próximo a janela, havia uma mesa redonda com um castiçal, duas taças e uma garrafa de rum élfico. O coração de Gina batia acelerado e, dentro do seu peito, sentia enorme felicidade.

"Está tudo perfeito, Draco." – disse Gina emocionada, acariciando a nuca do garoto e beijando-lhe os lábios.

Draco sorriu satisfeito e aproximou-se da mesa, abrindo a garrafa de rum e servindo as taças. Pegou uma para si e se aproximou de Gina para entregar-lhe a outra. Deu um gole e disse, após beijar o pescoço da ruiva sedutoramente:

"E vai ficar mais perfeito ainda." – deu uma piscadela e Gina sorriu.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?"

Gina sorriu marotamente, pegou a taça das mãos de Draco e repousou-a, junto a sua, na mesa. Virou-se para o garoto, enlaçou os braços em seu pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Na verdade, eu tava pensando que a gente podia fazer outra coisa mais interessante."

Draco mordeu os lábios em um sorriso e puxou o corpo de Gina de encontro ao seu. Segurou-lhe os cabelos vermelhos, fazendo Gina inclinar a cabeça para o lado, deixando o pescoço livre para Draco beijá-lo. O loiro beijou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-a gemer baixinho - ele adorava os barulhos de prazer que saiam involuntários dos lábios dela -, abriu lentamente o zíper do vestido, que escorregou displicentemente pelo corpo cheio de curvas de Gina, e parou para apreciá-la ali totalmente vulnerável e entregue a ele, vestindo apenas uma calcinha de renda de cor roxa e um sutiã tomara-que-caia combinando com a calcinha. Imediatamente, seu corpo se encheu de desejo e um calor começou a tomar conta de seu corpo – ele não queria admitir, mas não se sentia assim com mais ninguém – encostou-a contra a parede de pedra e beijou-lhe a boca, depois o pescoço, tirou-lhe o sutiã e foi beijando seu colo, seios, desceu para sua barriga, brincando um pouco com o seu umbigo, fazendo-a rir e gemer. Tirou-lhe a calcinha, levantou sua perna direita e a apoiou em seu ombro para beijar-lhe o sexo, fazendo-a delirar de prazer e engalfinhar os dedos entre seus cabelos loiros. Seus gemidos estavam deixando Draco louco de desejo, e o seu sexo estava tão excitado que o loiro pensava que ele ia pular fora de sua calça de prega preta e cueca boxe. O corpo de Gina estremecia, e ele sabia que ela estava prestes a chegar ao limite, mas ele não queria que ela chegasse lá ainda, então colocou sua perna no chão e levantou-se para beijar sua boca em um beijo profundo, colocou-a nos braços e a levou até a cama. Gina tremia de desejo e tentava desesperadamente livrar Draco de todas aquelas roupas – ele vestia apenas uma camisa de botão cinza e uma calça preta, mas, para Gina, parecia um mundo de roupas que ela queria que ele se livrasse – Draco riu satisfeito diante das tentativas desesperadas de Gina despi-lo, ele adorava tê-la vulnerável e cheia de desejo em seus braços, e ajudou-a a se livrar de suas roupas, ficando totalmente nu. Encaixou-se entre as pernas de Gina, penetrando-a com força, o que a fez arquear o corpo cheia de prazer, beijavam-se e acariciavam os seus cabelos, enquanto os movimentos iam tornando-se mais rápidos, e os gemidos mais intensos. De vez em quando, Gina chamava o nome de Draco, fazendo o garoto se arrepiar de desejo e responder beijando-lhe os lábios ou sussurrando o seu nome em seu ouvido. Seus corpos estremeceram de prazer e os movimentos cessaram. No quarto, ouvia-se apenas o som de suas respirações suplicando para recuperarem o fôlego.

* * *

_Estou te esperando no mesmo local de sempre. Tenho algo que você vai gostar._

_Goyle. _

Katleen deu um sorriso maléfico e jogou o bilhete que acabara de receber na lareira. Vestiu o casaco e saiu para encontrar-se com Goyle. Entrou no armário de vassouras e avistou o garoto impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro. Logo que viu a garota, parou e sorriu.

-"Pensei que você não ia vir."

Katleen caminhou lentamente em direção ao garoto e sorriu.

-"E então, você conseguiu gravar uma confissão do Draco?"

-"Sim, aqui está." – Goyle estendeu o gravador bruxo para Katleen, que o segurou como se estivesse segurando um tesouro muito valioso.

O gravador bruxo era composto por uma boca e uma orelha; para usá-lo, bastava apertar na orelha para gravar, e apertar na boca para ouvir a gravação. Katleen apertou na boca e começou a ouvir as vozes de Goyle, Zabini e Draco no pequeno armário de vassouras. Após ouvir toda a gravação, sorriu maleficamente para Goyle e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

-"Obrigada, Goyle." – beijou-lhe os lábios com um estalo e virou-se para ir embora, mas foi puxada por Goyle, que a segurou pela mão, encostando-a na parede.

-"Eu quero saber qual será minha recompensa."

Katleen deu um sorriso malicioso, acariciou o rosto de Goyle.

-"Eu serei seu par no Baile de Primavera."

Deu um selinho no garoto e voltou ao ser dormitório, deixando um Goyle todo esperançoso.

_Até parece que irei ao baile de primavera com esse imbecil. Agora que meu Draco se livrará daquela ruiva baixa-renda, eu voltarei ao meu posto de primeira-dama indo com ele ao baile. _

Sorriu maliciosa entrando no salão comunal da corvinal.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei que a data do aniversário da Gina não é essa que eu coloquei aqui, mas modifiquei, porque aí ia dar pra fazer o que eu queria com esse capítulo ;] Espero que não tenham achadao ruim :] Beijocas!

**Denii Brandon Malfoy**e**Marcia B. S.: **Que bom que vocês gostaram ;D Bom, muito obrigada por continuarem mandando reviews. É bom, pois assim eu sei que há pessoas lendo a fic e isso me faz sentir muito bem ;) Aaah, a música usada no capítulo anterior foi 'Take you down' – Chris Brown. Beijinhos!!! ;***


	15. Corvinal x Grifinória

**Corvinal x Grifinória**

Harry abriu os olhos, colocou os óculos e sorriu satisfeito ao olhar pela janela. Era manhã de sábado e o tempo estava agradável, apesar de estar um pouco nublado. Levantou-se em um pulo e correu para o chuveiro, tomou banho, vestiu o uniforme de quadribol e desceu para tomar seu café da amanhã reforçado, afinal de contas, dentro de algumas horas, o time de quadribol da Grifinória iria enfrentar o time da Corvinal em uma disputa pela Taça de Quadribol. Estava ansioso e desceu as escadas correndo. Ao entrar no Salão Principal, deu de cara com Liana Bloom, que lhe abriu um sorriso, o que fez Harry sentir um friozinho na barriga.

"E aí, Capitão, ansioso com o jogo de hoje?" – disse Liana, dando uma tapinha no ombro esquerdo de Harry.

"Estou sim, nós temos tudo pra ganhar essa taça."

"Nós vamos ganhar, Capitão." – disse Liana dando uma piscadela para Harry, que sorriu.

Os dois saíram em direção a grande mesa da Grifinória, onde encontraram Rony conversando animadamente com Hermione sobre estratégias de jogo.

* * *

Uma fresta de luz do sol incidia sobre o quarto do monitor chefe da Sonserina. Gina remexeu-se na cama, desvencilhando-se dos fortes braços de Draco e esfregou os olhos choramingando.

"Oh Sol, vá embora."

Draco sorriu e acariciou os cabelos ruivos de sua namorada.

"Bom dia, Foguinho."

Gina sorriu melancolicamente.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Draco arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Nada. Eu estou me sentindo estranha."

"Você está se sentindo mal?" – sua voz demonstrava preocupação.

"Não." – Gina respondeu languidamente – "Eu só não queria sair da cama, não queria que nada disso mudasse."

Draco encaixou-se entre as pernas de Gina.

"Eu estou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum. Se eu morresse agora, eu ia pedir pra voltar como essa pintinha aqui." – disse e beijou uma pintinha bem próxima ao mamilo de Gina.

A ruiva sorriu e arqueou a sobrancelha.

"E se eu pudesse ouvir um único som o resto da minha vida, eu ia querer ouvir o som do seu gemido." – disse penetrando suavemente seu sexo em Gina, o que a fez gemer baixinho.

Draco sentiu os pêlos da nunca arrepiarem e sorriu, mexeu-se devagar dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer novamente, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"É esse som mesmo."

Fizeram amor lento e apaixonadamente. Draco a penetrava com suavidade e carinho, beijando-lhe a boca para conterem os gemidos. Gina sentia seu corpo estremecer em cada investida do loiro, apertando suas pernas ao redor dele e gemendo em seu ouvindo, suplicando para que ele não parasse. Seus corpos estremeceram, chegando ao seu limite. Draco deitou a cabeça na barriga de Gina, beijou-lhe o mamilo esquerdo e a olhou nos olhos, os dois sorriram. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo até que criaram coragem e se levantaram para tomarem um café improvisado, lá mesmo no quarto, e um banho. Após o banho, Gina vestiu seu jeans, calçou as botas, vestiu uma blusa vermelha de mangas ¾ e colocou a echarpe com listras vermelhas e douradas em volta do pescoço. Sorriu para Draco, que vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa verde escuro de mangas compridas, puxadas até os cotovelos, e beijou-lhe a boca apaixonadamente.

"A gente se vê no jogo?"

"Sim, mas eu vou já, preciso entregar uma coisa ao Blaise antes." – disse piscando e dando-lhe outro beijo.

Gina se cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade de Draco e saiu do quarto em direção ao campo de quadribol.

Após Gina deixar o quarto, Draco abriu seu armário, segurou sua vassoura FastflyXP durante vários segundos, desceu as escadas e entrou no dormitório de Blaise Zabini.

"Dracão, posso saber o motivo de sua ilustre visita?" – zombou.

Draco sorriu.

"Toma." – disse estendendo a vassoura para Zabini.

Blaise coçou a cabeça confuso e olhou cético para Draco.

"Toma logo essa vassoura, Zabini, eu não tenho o dia todo." – disse Draco impaciente.

Zabini segurou a vassoura, ainda com um olhar confuso.

"Eu não estou entendendo nada, Draco."

"Não precisa entender. Nós fizemos uma aposta, se eu perdesse, você ficava com a minha vassoura. Não foi isso?"

"Oh Merlin! A Weasley fêmea te deu um fora?" – Blaise estava atônito.

Draco caiu na gargalhada.

"Claro que não, seu trasgo. Olha pra mim. Alguma fêmea teria coragem de me dar um fora? Eu sou Draco Malfoy. Acontece que dessa vez é diferente. Eu não quero humilhar a Gina, eu vou levá-la ao baile de primavera, mas como minha namorada. Eu não ligo para as outras pessoas."

Zabini riu e zombou:

"E não tem medo de ser azarado pelos irmãos dela, meu jovem apaixonado?"

"Cala essa boca. Pronto, já te dei minha vassoura, agora me deixa em paz, antes que eu te azare."

"Sim Senhor." – brincou Zabini fazendo sinal de sentido.

* * *

O sinal foi dado e o jogo começou. Katleen estava sentada na arquibancada da Corvinal, sorria de orelha a orelha segurando o gravador bruxo com toda força em suas mãos, estava esperando o momento certo de atacar. Na arquibancada da Grifinória, Gina torcia animadamente ao lado de Alicia e Hermione, que mastigava suas unhas com desespero encarando Rony.

"Iihh, Mione, pode ficar tranqüila, se Rony se machucar, você cuida dele." – zombou Gina.

Hermione deu um pulo.

"D-d- do q-quê você tá falando, Gina?" – perguntou Hermione indignada.

Gina e Alicia caíram na gargalhada.

"De você roendo as unhas e encarando o Roniquito." – as duas riram mais ainda com a cara de Hermione.

"Pra sua informação, Gina, eu não estou nem um pingo preocupada com aquele trasgo do seu irmão. Estou pensando em um trabalho enorme de História da bruxaria que eu deveria estar fazendo exatamente agora. Falando nisso, eu acho que vou voltar pro dormitório e faze... OOH MERLIN" – Hermione cobrira os olhos ao ver que Rony se desequilibrara da vassoura ao tentar se esquivar de um balaço.

Gina e Alicia riram após passado o susto.

"Está tudo bem agora, Mione, ele já subiu na vassoura novamente."

"É sim. Oh Merlin." – disse Hermione ainda com a cara assustada.

Gina e Alicia riram alto e já iam soltar uma piada para Hermione quando ouviram o narrador do jogo anunciar que Harry havia pegado o pomo dourado. A torcida da grifinória foi à loucura, e Gina, Hermione e Alicia se abraçaram felizes. No meio do campo, o time da Grifinória abraçava Harry, quando Madame Hooch entregou a Taça de Quadribol para ele, a torcida grifinória gritou mais ainda, mas foram calados pela voz de Katleen ao microfone.

"SILÊNCIO, TODOS. Vocês precisam ouvir algo."

Na arquibancada da Grifinória, Alicia resmungou:

"O que essa loira azeda tá fazendo? Ridícula."

"Deixa, Alicia, ela não perde a chance de aparecer." – disse Gina rindo.

A loira segurou o gravador bruxo próximo ao microfone e apertou a boca do mesmo. De repente, as vozes de Goyle, Draco e Blaise tomaram conta do campo em meio ao silêncio das torcidas.

_..._

"_Essa garota seria, por acaso, Gina Weasley?" _

"_Porque você está me perguntando isso?"_

"_É que eu sei que você fez uma aposta com o Zabini de conquistar Gina Weasley e _

_levá-la ao baile de primavera pra humilhá-la na frente de toda escola."_

"_Aahh, o Dracão aqui é o cara, a fêmea Weasley já tá no papo, não é, Dracão?!"_

"_É sim. E eu vou ganhar a aposta. Vou levá-la ao baile e humilhá-la."_

Gina sentiu uma forte dor no peito e suas pernas enfraquecerem, caindo sentada na arquibancada. Alicia e Hermione a seguraram e falavam alguma coisa, mas ela não ouvia, estava em estado de choque. De repente, levantou-se e desceu as escadas correndo, indo em direção ao castelo, enquanto Alicia e Hermione corriam atrás dela. Do outro lado do campo, na arquibancada da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy encarava Blaise atônito enquanto ouviam suas vozes.

"Ooh Merlin, isso não vai acabar bem, Draco."

"Ela nunca mais vai querer falar comigo." – disse Draco lentamente.

"Então corre. Vai atrás dela."

Draco desceu as escadas da arquibancada e correu à procura de Gina, mas foi interrompido por Rony, que o empurrou com força, fazendo-o cair ao chão. Rony se ajoelhou ao seu lado e deu-lhe um soco.

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO, HEIN? QUE MINHA IRMÃ É UMA PUTA?"

Draco empurrou Rony e se levantou, limpando o sangue de sua boca.

"Agora não, Weasley. Você não entenderia."

Rony partiu para cima de Draco, mas foi detido por Hagrid e Harry.

"SE ACALMA, RONY. NÃO VALE A PENA." – Harry gritava e se segurava para não socar a cara de Draco também.

O loiro aproveitou e correu em direção ao castelo a procura de Gina, encontrando-a sentada em uma escada com a cabeça em suas mãos. Aproximou-se lentamente e tocou seu cabelo ruivo.

"Gina." – disse receoso.

Say your lines but do you feel them? (Diga suas falas, mas você as sente?)  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around? (Você deseja dizer o que diz quando não tem ninguém em volta?)  
Watching you, watching me (Olhando você, olhando a mim)  
One lonely star (Uma estrela solitária)

A ruiva levantou-se em um pulo, havia lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto e, em seu olhar, muita raiva e dor.

"NÃO TOQUE EM MIM. ESQUEÇA QUE EU EXISTO. VOCÊ QUERIA ME HUMILHAR, POIS CONSEGUIU. GANHOU A SUA APOSTA, AGORA ME DEIXA EM PAZ." – virou-se para continuar subindo as escadas, mas Draco a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a encará-lo.

I've always been in love with you (Eu sempre fui apaixonada por você)  
I guess you've always known it's true (Eu acho que você sempre soube que era verdade)  
You took my love for granted (Você brincou com meu amor)  
Why oh why (Porquê? Oh Porquê?)  
The show is over say good-bye (O show acabou, diga adeus)  
say good-bye, say good-bye (Diga adeus, diga adeus)

"Me escuta, Gina. Eu não vou mentir, fiz essa aposta com o Blaise, mas isso foi antes de eu conhecer você melhor. Eu não planejei isso agora..."

"CALA A BOCA. Eu não quero saber de nada. ME DEIXA EM PAZ." – deu-lhe um tapa e subiu as escadas correndo, indo para o seu dormitório.

Make them laugh, it comes so easy when you get to the part where you're breaking my heart (Faça eles rirem, é tão fácil quando você chega na parte em que quebra meu coração)  
Hide behind your smile (Escondido entre seu sorriso)  
All the world loves a clown (Todo mundo ama um palhaço)  
Wish you well, I cannot stay (Te desejo o bem, eu não posso ficar)  
You deserve an award for the role that you played (Você merece um prêmio pelo papel que interpretou)  
No more masquerade (Sem mais máscaras)  
You're one lonely star (Você é uma estrela solitária)

Draco ficou parado na escada segurando sua bochecha esquerda, o local onde Gina havia batido, enquanto a observava subir as escadas como um raio e depois desaparecer. Seu rosto estava quente de raiva e sentia um nó no estômago, uma vontade imensa de bater em alguém, ou melhor dizendo, esganar Katleen. Deu meia volta e caminhou a passos largos até seu dormitório; ao chegar ao mesmo, bateu a porta com força e jogou-se na cama, encarando o teto quando, passados alguns segundos, ouviu uma batida na porta.

"VÁ EMBORA, EU NÃO QUERO VER NINGUÉM."

"Sou eu, Draco."

Ao ouvir a voz de Katleen, Draco sentiu um ódio tomar conta dele. Trincou os dentes e abriu a porta abruptamente, fazendo a loira tomar um susto.

"Nossa, Draco, você me assustou."

Draco a encarou com ódio e a puxou pelo braço com força, forçando-a entrar no quarto, bateu a porta atrás de si e a encarou.

"Eu posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui?" – falou mordendo os dentes.

"Eu queria te ver." – deu um sorriso receoso.

"Aah não, você com certeza não iria querer me ver agora se soubesse a vontade que eu estou de te matar."

Katleen engoliu em seco, mas não deu importância ao garoto, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas na beirada da cama.

"Ah Draco, você deveria estar contente. Eu te ajudei a humilhar a Weasley e agora nós podemos ir ao baile juntos." – deu uma piscadela, o que fez o garoto estremecer de raiva incrédulo.

"VOCÊ É UMA LOUCA. EU NÃO VOU AO BAILE COM VOCÊ, EU NÃO QUERO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA COM VOCÊ. A ÚNICA COISA QUE EU QUERO É QUE VOCÊ SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE ANTES QUE EU TE JOGUE PELA JANELA." – disse segurando a garota pelo braço e a jogando para fora do seu quarto, batendo a porta com força em seguida.

Katleen estava completamente pasma, suas pernas tremiam, e seu coração batia acelerado. Sentiu uma raiva tomando conta de seu corpo e começou a bater a porta loucamente.

"EU ODEIO VOCÊ, DRACO MALFOY. VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO. EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ. EU VOU MAT..." – mas foi interrompida por Blaise que a segurou com força.

"Sai daqui, Katleen. Ele não quer ver você. Pára de fazer barraco."

Uma multidão de alunos da Sonserina se formava no corredor do monitor chefe.

A garota se debatia presa nos fortes braços de Zabini.

"ME SOLTA, SEU TRASGO." – havia lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

"Solta ela, Blaise. Vamos, Katleen, vem comigo." – disse Goyle segurando a loira pelo braço, enquanto Zabini a soltava.

"NÃO ME TOQUE, SEU GORDO RIDÍCULO. É O FIM DE TODOS VOCÊS." – disse e saiu a passos largos, deixando Goyle totalmente bestificado.

"Foi você quem gravou aquela conversa naquele dia. Draco nunca vai te perdoar." – disse Zabini com os dentes cerrados e se retirando em seguida.

* * *

Gina entrou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória como um flash e dirigiu-se ao seu dormitório, caindo na cama de bruços. Seu coração batia forte e as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto na medida em que lembrava os momentos que tivera ao lado de Draco, sentia-se suja, traída e uma completa idiota por ter acreditado que ele sentia alguma coisa boa por ela. De repente, Hermione e Alicia, que havia contado a Hermione sobre o namoro escondido entre Gina e Draco, entram no dormitório com feição de preocupação e sentaram-se na cama da ruiva.

"Gi?" – chamou Alicia baixinho enquanto acariciava os cabelos ruivos da amiga.

Gina enxugou as lágrimas e sentou-se na cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira.

"Eu sou uma imbecil."

"Não, você não é uma imbecil, Gi. Você se apaixonou." – disse Alicia calmamente.

"Viu? Eu sou uma imbecil. Eu tinha alguém especial, alguém que era apaixonado por mim e que eu podia confiar, mas fui me apaixonar por um idiota sem alma e sem coração. Bem feito pra mim." – lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto da ruiva.

"Gina, não se martirize. Você é linda e inteligente, e essa dor vai passar. A vida é assim mesmo cheia de coisas inesperadas, algumas são boas, outras não, mas o que importa é ter coragem pra se levantar e tentar." – disse Hermione, tentando consolar a amiga.

"Mas eu me entreguei pra ele, acreditei que ele sentia algo verdadeiro por mim." – disse a ruiva inconformada enquanto mais lágrimas saiam de seus olhos.

Alicia abraçou a amiga e disse enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos ruivos.

"Vai passar, Gi. Vai passar."

* * *

**SamaraKiss: **Muitas outras confusões ainda irão rolar. A fic vai ficar um pouco dramática, mas é só por enquanto. Não perca os próximos capítulos. Beijoos! ;]

**Denii Brandon Malfoy:** Senti uma dor no coração ao escrever esse capítulo, mas eu prometo que Gina ainda vai ter muitas alegrias... hehehe. Continua acompanhando a fic. Beijoos! ;]

**Loh Malfoy:** Demorei pra postar esse capítulo, mas ele saiu... hehehe. Continua lendo a fic. Beijoos! ;]

**Ana Coelho:** Estou muito feliz por você estar gostando da fic. Muito feliz mesmo ;D Desculpa pela demora em postar novamente, mas prometo que vou tentar postar com mais freqüência. Nem se preocupe, que eu não abandono esse fic não, tenho pensado nela há muito tempo já. Não perca os próximos capítulos. Beijoos! ;]


	16. O Baile de Primavera

**O Baile de Primavera**

Os dias passaram-se, e Gina e Draco não mais se falaram. A ruiva passou os últimos dias de aula trancada em seu quarto, saindo somente para fazer os últimos testes; fazia suas refeições no próprio dormitório e evitava conversar até mesmo com suas amigas, as quais não escondiam preocupação. Após o episódio no jogo de quadribol, Rony passou a vigiar os passos de Gina, e Harry passou a vigiar Rony para que o garoto não fosse atrás de Draco Malfoy vingar sua irmã. Draco montava guarda próximo às salas de aulas onde Gina estaria, mas, quando a garota o via, virava o rosto e saía apressada de volta ao seu dormitório.

Os dias passaram-se assim, até que chegou o dia do tão esperado Baile de Primavera. Era manhã de sábado e o céu estava um pouco nublado, Gina estava totalmente enrolada embaixo dos lençóis, estava acordada, mas não queria se levantar. Sentia-se aliviada por ser o último dia na escola, no dia seguinte voltaria para sua casa, para seu quarto e para o colo dos seus pais. Uma lágrima rolou dos seus olhos quando pensou em seus pais, sentiu-se suja por tê-los traído ao se envolver com um Malfoy, uma pessoa sem coração que havia humilhado o nome de sua família ao expô-la da maneira que ele fez; por sua causa, o nome Weasley estava sujo; as lágrimas começaram a fugir de seus olhos e seu coração doía. _Maldito Draco Malfoy. Eu o odeio. ODEIO. _Foi acordada de seus pensamentos com a voz suave de Alicia.

"Gi? Já são 10 horas. Você não vai levantar?"

Gina resmungou ainda embaixo das cobertas.

"Não."

"Mas eu trouxe sanduíche misto com aquele suco de morango que você adora." – disse Alicia sorridente.

A princípio, a ruiva quis recusar, mas seu estômago deu uma roncada em contra-resposta. Enxugou as lágrimas e sentou-se na cama, se livrando das cobertas.

"Tudo bem, você venceu."

Alicia sorriu vitoriosa e entregou o café da manhã para Gina, que começou a devorá-lo. Sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e perguntou receosa:

"Gi?"

"Hmm." – perguntou Gina enquanto mastigava um pedaço do sanduíche.

"Você vai ao baile hoje?"

Gina fechou a cara.

"Não."

"Mas por que, Gi? Você já comprou seu vestido, e ele é tão lindo."

"Não, Alícia. Eu já disse que não vou. Eu não quero ir e ser mais um motivo de risos pra esses idiotas dessa escola."

"Ninguém vai rir de você. Todos estão do seu lado, até as amiguinhas daquela imbecil da Katleen acharam que ela passou dos limites. Além do mais, o motivo de riso agora é aquela loira aguada, já que o Malfoy a enxotou do quarto dele no dia do jogo."

"Amiga, numa boa, eu te amo, mas eu não vou ao baile e não quero mais falar sobre isso. E, por favor, não fala mais no nome desse cachorro, tá bom?"

Alicia concordou meio contrariada, então se levantou e deixou a ruiva tomar seu café da amanhã.

* * *

Draco estava pensativo, deitado em sua cama, quando ouviu batidas na porta de seu dormitório.

"Quem é?" – perguntou mal humorado.

"É o Blaise, Draco."

"Abra." – Draco ordenou com a varinha, e a porta se abriu.

Blaise entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentou-se em uma poltrona do lado da grande cama de Malfoy, onde o loiro continuava sentado com as pernas esticadas. Estava sem camisa e vestia apenas uma calça de moletom azul marinho.

"O que você quer, Blaise?" – perguntou com a cara fechada.

"Saber se você vai ao baile hoje a noite."

"Não."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho."

"Mas Draco, é o nosso último ano em Hogwarts e nosso último bai..."

"Eu já disse que não vou." – disse entre dentes – "Você quer que eu desenhe?"

"Tudo bem então." – disse Blaise, levantando-se em seguida, saindo vencido.

Draco esperou o amigo sair e fechar a porta, deitou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com um travesseiro. _Maldita Weasley. Quem ela pensa que é pra me deixar assim? Eu não vou perder esse baile por causa dela não._

Levantou-se de repente e foi pegar suas vestes formais no armário. Não ficaria depressivo por mulher nenhuma, nem que essa mulher fosse Gina Weasley.

* * *

Eram oito horas da noite e os alunos de Hogwarts terminavam de se arrumar para o baile. Gina estava de pijama deitada em sua cama lendo um livro enquanto suas companheiras de quarto se arrumavam alvoroçadas. Alicia, que estava linda com os cabelos presos, uma maquiagem leve e um vestido longo azul marinho em estilo sereia, aproximou-se de Gina.

"Gi, você vai mesmo ficar aqui?"

"Vou."

"Mas, se você quiser ir ao baile, ainda dá tempo de se arrumar, eu ajudo a arrumar seu cabe..."

"Não, Alicia, pode deixar, eu quero ficar aqui." – deu um sorrisinho que não escondia uma ponta de tristeza. – "Você está linda, vá logo encontrar o Fred. Ele vai ficar louco quando te ver." – a ruiva deu uma piscadela para a amiga.

"Bom... se você não quer mesmo ir... Pelo menos tenta descansar, tá? Aaah e repita comigo: Eu sou jovem, bonita e poderosa."

A ruiva recusou a princípio, mas após tanta insistência da amiga, acabou cedendo e repetiu a frase. Em seguida, Alicia deu-lhe um abraço e desceu para o Salão Principal, encontrando Hermione no caminho, assim, as duas desceram juntas de encontro aos seus acompanhantes, Fred e Rony. Fred, mesmo não estudando mais em Hogwarts, podia ir ao baile, uma vez que já foi aluno da escola.

Alicia e Hermione desceram as escadas e encontraram Fred e Rony a esperá-las. Os dois sorriram ao contemplarem a beleza das garotas. Rony segurou a mão de Hermione e sorriu timidamente, dizendo-lhe, sem ter coragem de olhar em seus olhos, que ela estava bonita; Hermione sorriu satisfeita e beijou-lhe a face, o que fez o garoto corar. Enquanto isso, Fred beijou a mão de Alicia de uma forma galante e, em seguida, puxou-lhe para um beijo apaixonado; os dois saíram de mãos dadas em direção ao salão principal. No meio do caminho, Alicia avistou Blaise Zabini, que estava muito bonito em suas vestes formais, acompanhado de Pansy Parkinson, que também estava muito bonita. Ao ver o Sonserino, Alicia teve um súbito de raiva, lembrando do que Draco Malfoy, melhor amigo de Blaise, havia feito sua melhor amiga Gina passar, então falou bem alto para que o garoto ouvisse:

"Sonserinos são um bando de perdedores."

Em seguida, mostrou a língua ao garoto, que ficou bastante confuso e comentou mais pra si mesmo do que para Pansy:

"Essas grifinórias são todas exageradas e malucas."

Pansy apenas sorriu e beijou-lhe o rosto. Os dois deram as mãos e entraram no grande salão principal, o qual estava lindo, decorado com muitas flores e com uma iluminação baixa, o que dava um aspecto bem romântico. No meio do salão, vários casais dançavam ao som de músicas dançantes, interpretadas por uma banda bruxa. Rony, Hermione, Alicia e Fred aproximaram-se de Harry, que dançava com Liana Bloom. Os três casais se cumprimentaram, e Harry perguntou à Alicia se Gina iria descer para o baile, Liana tentou conter uma ponta de ciúme, e Alicia balançou a cabeça negativamente para Harry, respondendo-lhe que não.

Gina estava deitada em sua cama, tentando dormir, mas virava de um lado para o outro e o maldito sono não vinha. Sentou-se na cama e começou a pensar em como ela era forte e, naquele exato momento, estava agindo como uma fraca. _Eu não vou deixar aquele desgraçado do Malfoy acabar com a minha vida. Eu sou jovem, bonita e poderosa. _Imediatamente, a garota levantou-se e correu para o banheiro, tomou banho, secou os cabelos, se maquiou e vestiu o vestido longo tomara-que-caia e estilo sereia de cor verde musgo. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se muito bonita, respirou fundo e saiu em direção ao Salão Principal.

Draco Malfoy vestia uma calça e terno pretos com listras brancas, uma camisa de botão rosa claro por dentro e uma gravata lisa de cor preta. Estava sentado em uma grande mesa, com cara de poucos amigos, contemplando seu copo de cerveja amanteigada, quando, de repente, avistou Gina entrando timidamente, porém com a cabeça erguida, no Salão Principal. A maior parte dos alunos parou para olhá-la, estava linda como sempre e parecia muito segura, Katleen quebrou uma taça de vidro em sua mão ao irritar-se por ver a ruiva tão bonita, jogou os cacos do vidro no chão e correu ao toalete feminino para lavar o corte, do qual jorrava bastante sangue. Dino Thomas, que estava acompanhado de Lilá Brown, pediu licença a garota e foi ao encontro de Gina, convidá-la para dançar. A ruiva sorriu e segurou a mão de Dino, que a levou até a pista de dança, onde os dois começaram a dançar ao lado de Alicia e Fred, Harry e Liana (Rony e Hermione haviam saído para "dar um volta"); Alicia deu um super sorriso ao ver a ruiva e continuou a dançar com seu par. Ao ver Gina dançando com Dino, Draco Malfoy sentiu uma imensa raiva tomar conta de si e já ia bater no garoto, quando foi impedido por Blaise, que o segurou pelos braços.

"Não vai dar escândalo, Draco."

"QUE ESCANDÂLO O QUÊ? TÁ PENSANDO QUE EU SOU UMA VELHA COROCA PRA TÁ DANDO ESCANDALO? AGORA ME SOLTA, ZABINI."

"Só se você prometer não fazer nada." – Blaise disse sério, olhando nos olhos de Draco.

"Eu não vou fazer nada. AGORA ME SOLTA. Tá pensando o quê? Que eu vou sair por aí batendo em todo mundo por causa de uma Weasley? De jeito nenhum, eu sou Draco Malfoy e não me importo com ninguém. Agora me dá licença que eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer."

Virou o copo de cerveja amanteigada, ajeitou a gravata e caminhou lentamente até a pista de dança, procurando uma presa. Avistou Lilá Brown sentada em uma cadeira com os braços cruzados, estava com a cara fechada e encarava Gina com um olhar mortal, já que Dino a deixara de lado para dançar com a ruiva. Draco se aproximou da garota e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Não entendo como uma garota tão linda pode estar sentada durante um baile quando poderia estar dançando com qualquer um aqui?" – disse beijando a mão da garota em seguida.

Lilá sorriu satisfeita.

"Gostaria de dançar comigo?" – perguntou Draco.

"Sim." – disse a garota, levantando-se e sendo conduzida por Draco, que a levou para próximo de onde Gina e Dino dançavam.

Draco puxou Lilá pela cintura e grudou seu corpo ao dela, conduzindo-a a dançarem de maneira bem sensual. Gina sentiu uma imensa raiva tomando conta de si ao ver tal cena e aproximou-se mais de Dino, fazendo movimentos sensuais também, o garoto aproveitou para segurar a sua cintura e beijar-lhe o pescoço. Draco virou-se e já ia empurrar Dino, quando Lilá o agarrou, beijando-lhe a boca. Gina sentiu tudo rodar ao seu redor e afastou-se bruscamente de Dino.

"Você está bem, Gina?"

"Sim. Me desculpe, Dino, mas eu preciso tomar um ar."

"Quer que eu vá com você?"

"Não, obrigada, eu prefiro ir sozinha." – deu um sorriso amarelo e saiu o mais rápido que pôde em direção ao jardim.

Draco, por outro lado, tentava se desvencilhar do beijo desesperado de Lilá Brown. _Merlin, essa garota é doida._ Segurou-a pelos ombros, cortou o beijo e tomou um susto ao ver que Gina não estava mais na pista de dança. Virou-se para trás e a viu saindo rapidamente em direção ao jardim da escola, sem mais nem menos, correu em sua direção.

Gina andava a passos largos, sentia o corpo doer e o coração acelerar. Queria azarar Draco. Queria vê-lo sentir dor. Encostou uma das mãos em uma enorme árvore e ficou em pé de frente ao grande lago, contemplando o horizonte. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando sentiu mãos geladas segurando-lhe o braço e uma voz arrastada chamando seu nome. Virou-se de repente para dar de cara com um par de olhos cinzentos a encará-la.

"O que você quer?" – perguntou com ódio.

"Falar com você." – respondeu o loiro de maneira decida.

"Nós não temos absolutamente nada para conversar. Vá embora e me deixe em paz." – o tom em sua voz não escondia a raiva e o rancor.

"Não. Eu não vou embora até você ouvir o que eu tenho pra te falar."

Gina sorriu debochadamente.

"Era só o que me faltava, Malfoy."

Draco deu de ombros.

"Nós precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia do jogo."

Gina olhou dentro dos olhos cinzentos de Draco.

"Conversar sobre como você me fez de idiota e conseguiu me humilhar na frente do meu irmão, dos meus amigos e de pessoas que eu nem ao menos conheço?"

"Não foi bem assim. Você está exagerando."

"**n/a: a música a seguir chama 'No' da Shakira ;])**

**No, no intentes disculparte**

(Não, não tente se desculpar)**  
No juegues a insistir**

(Não tente insistir)**  
Las excusas ya existían antes de ti  
**(As desculpas já existiam antes de você)

"Eu estou exagerando?" – disse Gina incrédula.

Draco se aproximou mais de Gina e a olhou docemente.

"Nós não podemos deixar que as coisas acabem. Você tem que entender. Eu fiz aquela aposta antes de conhecer você de verdade, mas as coisas mudaram."

**  
No, no me mires como antes**

(Não, não me olhe como antes)  
**No hables en plural**

(Não fale no plural)**  
La retórica es tu arma más letal**

(A retórica é sua arma mais fatal)**  
**

"Não me venha com esse papo, Malfoy. Você não se importa com nada, não liga para os sentimentos dos outros. Você magoa as pessoas sem o menor pudor. Não tem coração, tem é uma pedra de gelo aí dentro. Me deixa em paz. Você já conseguiu o seu intento, agora vai embora. " – disse Gina com a voz tremida e os olhos marejados.

**  
Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más**

(Vou te pedir que não volte mais)**  
Siento que me dueles todavía aquí  
Adentro**

(Sinto que você ainda me causa dor aqui por dentro)**  
Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que ES Romperle el corazón a alguien así**

(e que na tua idade já saibas bem o que é partir o coração de alguém)**  
**

"Você não sabe o que está dizendo."

"Me deixa em paz." – disse Gina, virando-se para ir embora, mas Draco segurou seu braço com força, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

"Não vá."

"Por que não? Me dê um bom motivo pra eu acreditar em você e não sair andando. Me dê apenas um motivo e dizer 'Porque eu sou Draco Malfoy' não vale."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

"Porque e-e-eu..." – mas Draco não conseguiu completar a frase. Queria dizer que o motivo é porque tinha encontrado nela o amor, mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir, Malfoy demais para sequer transmitir esses pensamentos em forma de palavras.

**  
No se puede vivir con tanto veneno,**

(Não se pode viver com tanto veneno)**  
La esperanza que me da tu amor no me la dio más nadie,**

(A esperança que me deu teu amor não me deu mais nada)**  
Te juro, no miento**

(Te juro, não minto)**  
**

Gina baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Depois levantou a cabeça e disse, olhando-o nos olhos:

"Você é um covarde. Nunca vai poder saber o que é o amor de verdade, porque não passa de um covarde." – disse Gina, puxando o braço com força e virando as costas para Draco.

"EU NÃO SOU UM COVARDE. VOCÊ QUE É UMA COVARDE, WEASLEY. MAS VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER. NUNCA VAI GOSTAR DE NINGUÉM COMO GOSTA DE MIM." – Draco não escondia a raiva em suas feições.

Gina virou-se de repente.

"É VOCÊ QUE NUNCA VAI ENCONTRAR NINGUÉM COMO EU, SEU PRETENSIOSO."

"ÓTIMO PRA MIM. VOCÊ NUNCA SIGNIFICOU NADA PRA MIM MESMO."

Gina sentiu o estômago enrolar de tanta raiva. Correu em direção a Draco e levantou a mão para dar-lhe uma bofetada, mas o garoto foi mais rápido e segurou as mãos da ruiva.

"O que é? Vai me bater? Acho que não, Weasley. Vá lá, corre para os braços dos seus amiguinhos grifinórios pra tentar não se afogar em tanto rancor. Você é uma mulher rancorosa. E você que é a covarde, só acredita no que quer, então pode ir, eu te deixo em paz com o maior prazer."

Gina tentava se desvencilhar das mãos de Draco, que a seguravam com força, mas o garoto era bem mais forte.

"ME SOLTA, SEU TRASGO. EU ODEIO VOCÊ. ME SOLTA."

**  
No se puede vivir con tanto veneno**

(Não se pode viver com tanto veneno)**  
No se puede dedicar el alma a acumular intentos**

(Não se pode dedicar a alma a acumular tentativas)**  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento**

(Pesa mais a raiva do que o cimento)

Draco a soltou, e a garota começou a dar murros em seu peito, mas foi interrompida por Alícia, que a segurou. Gina enxugou as lágrimas e saiu correndo. Alícia virou-se para Draco e o olhou com um olhar assustador.

"Nunca mais chegue perto dela, ou eu mesma te azaro." – disse com o dedo em riste, saindo em seguida.

Draco chutou uma pedra e conjurou uma garrafa de firewhisk, sentou-se na grama, encostando-se na árvore e começou a virar a garrafa com a bebida.

Pansy e Blaise chegaram ao gramado, estavam procurando por Draco, quando avistaram a ruiva correndo para o Castelo, segurando o vestido com uma mão e enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos com a outra. A morena virou para Blaise e disse:

"Vá atrás de Draco, e eu vou tentar falar com a Gina."

Blaise balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e Pansy saiu correndo a procura de Gina. A morena conseguiu alcançar a ruiva quando a mesma já estava quase chegando ao salão comunal da grifinória.

"Gina, espere, por favor." – disse tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Gina virou-se e não conseguiu conter o espanto ao ver Pansy a chamando.

"O que foi?" – perguntou receosa.

Pansy se aproximou da ruiva.

"Eu posso falar com você?"

"Pode"

As duas sentaram-se na escada, enquanto Alicia chegava e se aproximava das duas garotas lentamente.

"Eu só queria saber como você está. Eu sei que nós não somos exatamente amigas e que eu já fiz algumas coisas não muito legais com você, mas eu queria dizer que eu sinto muito por tudo o que está acontecendo com você, e, antes que você possa achar que isso é uma pegadinha, eu estou aqui te dizendo isso porque eu já sofri muito por causa dele, mas saiba que vai passar e, se você precisar de alguma coisa, eu estarei aqui, é só me enviar uma coruja."

Gina estava chocada e, ao mesmo tempo, feliz em saber que Pansy não era uma pessoa ruim afinal, que tinha sentimentos. Se é que isso era possível nos sonserinos.

"Bom, eu agradeço muito por você ter vindo me procurar pra dizer isso. Infelizmente, hoje eu não estou muito bem, aliás, eu deveria ter ficado no dormitório dormindo ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa, mas, mesmo assim, eu fico feliz por vir falar comigo."

Pansy sorriu levemente.

"Pode acreditar que eu estou sendo sincera. Eu sei como você está se sentindo, sei como dói, mas passa. E não pense que não foi boa idéia ter ido ao baile, olha só pra você, está linda. Todos os garotos queriam te chamar pra dançar, e todas as garotas te olharam com inveja."

"Obrigada por estar sendo tão legal comigo."

"É só a verdade. Eu vou indo agora. Se cuida, tá?!"

Gina sorriu e a morena saiu, sorrindo para Alicia, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

Alicia se aproximou de Gina e abraçou a amiga. Imediatamente, a ruiva caiu em prantos, chorando como um bebê.

"Me leva pro quarto, Alicia. Eu quero muito dormir."

"Sim, eu te levo, amiga."

* * *

**SamaraKiss: Pois é, matem a loira... hehehe. Mas acho que ela já tá sofrendo ao ser ignorada por Draco ;] Espero que goste desse capítulo e continue mandando reviews. Beijooos!!**

**Denii Brandon Malfoy:**** Demorou, mas sua espera pelo próximo capítulo acabou... hihihi. Prometo que vou tentar postar o outro capítulo mais rápido ;] Continue mandando reviews. Beijoos!! **

**Ana Coelho: Que bom que você gostou do último capítulo. Infelizmente, a fic tá um pouco triste, mas, prometo que é por pouco tempo... hehehe. Não perca os próximos capítulos e continue mandando reviews, elas são como combustível que me impulsionam a escrever... heuiaheuiahea. Beijoos!!**

**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter: Que bom que você está gostando da fic. Gina ainda está um pouco magoada com Malfoy, então ele tem que sofrer mais um pouquinho, mas só um pouco, pq ele é lindo demais pra sofrer... hehehehe. Continue mandando reviews. Beijoos!!**


	17. Desenlaces de família

**Desenlaces de família**

Draco Malfoy se encontrava na enorme biblioteca da mansão Malfoy; estava deitado em um divã de madeira escura, perdido em pensamentos, nos quais via Gina Weasley, com seus longos cabelos vermelhos, a sorrir para ele da mesma forma como ela fazia quando os dois ainda estavam juntos. De repente, acordou de seus devaneios com a entrada brusca de Lúcio Malfoy na biblioteca, vinha seguido por Narcisa, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e fazia súplicas para o marido.

"Lúcio, me escute, por favor. Eu volto a insistir que não permita nosso amado filho participar disso. Ele é apenas um garoto, não deve se envolver com essas coisas."

"Cale-se, mulher." – respondeu rispidamente, virando-se para o filho em seguida.

"Venha comigo."

"Para onde?" – perguntou o garoto, que não conseguia deixar de sentir uma enorme repulsa pelo pai, se é que ele poderia chamá-lo assim, já que desde a infância, o garoto não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum momento de 'pai e filho'.

" Não faça perguntas, garoto insolente. Apenas me obedeça. O Lorde das Trevas não gosta de esperar." – Disse Lúcio rispidamente.

Draco continuou parado, enquanto seu pai já segurava a maçaneta da porta para retirar-se do recinto.

"Eu não vou." – disse o loiro simplesmente.

Lúcio sentiu uma imensa fúria tomar conta de si. Virou-se lentamente e caminhou até o filho, postando-se a milímetros do mesmo.

"Como assim você não vai?"- perguntou lentamente, seus olhos fervendo de ódio.

"Eu não vou participar disso. Eu não quero me tornar um comensal da morte."

Lúcio agarrou o filho pelo pescoço e disse ameaçadoramente.

"Escute aqui, seu ingrato... Eu não te coloquei no mundo e nem gastei milhões de galeões com você pra te ouvir me enfrentar dessa forma. Sou eu quem decide como as coisas acontecem por aqui. Agora cale essa sua boca e me acompanhe sem questionar. Você está me ouvindo?"

Draco sentiu a raiva e a repulsa crescerem dentro de si, levando-o a segurar o braço do pai e tirá-lo do seu pescoço com força, o que fez Lúcio enlouquecer de ódio.

"OOORAAA, SEU INSOLENTE DE MERDA." – Disse levantando a mão para bater no rosto de Draco, mas foi impedido por Narcisa.

"LÚCIO, POR FAVOR, NÃO FAÇA ISSO. ELE É SEU FILHO." – Disse a mulher, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Lúcio virou-se lentamente para a mulher, encarou-a por alguns segundos e, em seguida, acariciou-lhe o rosto para apertar-lhe o queixo com força, de maneira ameaçadora.

"Quem você pensa que é pra se intrometer dessa forma, mulher?" – disse o homem com sua voz arrastada – Quem manda aqui sou eu, e você é apenas a minha mulher, mas nem isso consegue ser direito. Não sabe educar esse filho insolente de merda, que você diz que é meu, e nem serve pra satisfazer a minha libido. Então acho melhor você ficar quietinha ou você pode se machucar.

Revoltado com a cena que presenciava, Draco puxou o pai pelas costas e o empurrou contra a parede.

"DOBRE A SUA LÍNGUA ANTES DE FALAR DESSE JEITO COM A MINHA MÃE. VOCÊ NÃO É NADA, É APENAS UM CACHORRINHO DO VALDEMORT. NÃO PASSA DE UM MONTE DE ESTRUME PRA ELE." – o garoto tinha ódio em seu olhar.

Lúcio levantou-se bruscamente, tirando sua varinha de dentro do longo sobretudo preto e apontou-a para o filho a sua frente. Ao ver os movimentos do marido e prevendo o que viria, Narcisa correu e colocou-se a frente de Draco, a fim de protegê-lo.

"CRUCIUS"

A mulher caiu no chão, se contorcendo de dor. Draco caiu ao chão, agarrando sua mãe.

" MÃÃÃÃEEEE..."

O loiro beijou a face da mãe, que ainda se contorcia no chão. Em seguida, levantou-se, empunhando sua própria varinha, apontando-a para o pai.

"CRUCIUS"

Mas Lúcio foi mais rápido do que Draco, lançando-lhe um outro feitiço.

"EXPERLLIARMUS"

O garoto e sua varinha voaram longe, batendo na parede fria de pedras da enorme biblioteca. Seus olhos fecharam sem que ele quisesse, tudo girou ao seu redor e não conseguia mais encontrar sua farinha. Sentia sua cabeça doer e um risco de sangue escorrer de sua testa. Lúcio se aproximou do filho, sentia nojo do mesmo, não conseguia acreditar que estava diante de seu próprio filho e que o mesmo o enfrentara daquela forma.

"Eu prefiro te ver morto a ter que ver você me enfrentar dessa maneira. Você não merece nada do que eu te dei. Você é um insolente ingrato, que deveria ter sido amaldiçoado com a pobreza. Eu não tenho mais filho. Você está morto pra mim, seu covarde de merda." – Disse empunhando sua varinha.

Draco tentava desesperadamente se levantar, mas seus olhos não abriam, e sua cabeça não parava de rodar.

"AVADA KEDRA..."

Ao ver o homem com quem fora casada durante 20 anos lançar a maldição mortal contra o próprio filho, Narcisa sentiu uma grande repulsa e ódio. Imediatamente, levantou-se do chão, pegou o castiçal de ouro maciço e bateu com uma força, que ela mesma não soube de onde veio, na cabeça de Lúcio Malfoy, fazendo-o cair ao chão antes mesmo que conseguisse terminar de lançar o feitiço. A mulher deixou o objeto cair de suas mãos e levou as mãos aos olhos, chorando copiosamente ao ver o corpo inerte de seu marido, mergulhado em uma poça de sangue.

Draco não vira o que acabara de acontecer, apenas escutara o barulho, mas não sabia se estava vivo, tendo um pesadelo, ou se tinha morrido e estava no inferno. Conseguiu abrir os olhos finalmente e se deparou com o corpo de seu pai caído em meio a uma poça de sangue e sua mãe caída de joelhos com as mãos tapando o rosto, chorando sem parar. Em um primeiro momento, ficou boquiaberto, totalmente sem ação. Segundos depois, sentiu uma tristeza e um vazio tomarem conta de si, a angustia veio logo depois, fazendo uma lágrima indesejada escorrer por seu rosto pálido. Andou lentamente até sua mãe, forçando-a a se levantar, abraçou-lhe forte e choraram juntos copiosamente.

..............................................................................................................................................

**Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy****: Milhões de desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu ando muuito ocupada mesmo esses dias. Mal tenho tempo de escrever, embora eu queira muito. Mas prometo que vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo ;] Beijoo!**

**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter****: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo. Quem sabe não nasce uma amizade entre Gina e Pansy, hein! Acho que podia ser interessante... hehehe. Continue mandando reviews ;] Beijoo!**

**Denii Brandon Malfoy****: Eu esqueci te dizer no capítulo anterior. Você tem razão... aquela parte em que Draco pede pra Gina ficar e tal eu me inspirei naquela cena mesmo de GG entre a Blair e Chuck... Quando eu assisti aquela cena, eu achei a cara de Draco e Gina... hehehe. Desculpa pela demora em atualizar, mas prometo que estou tentando escrever com mais freqüência ;] Continue mandando reviwes. Beijoo!**

**SamaraKiss****: Heuiheuiahea. Draco ainda vai sofrer mais um pouquinho. Ele precisa pra poder amadurecer... hehehe. Continue lendo a fic e mandando reviews. Beijoo!**

**Ana Coelho****: Eu quero muito que eles se reconciliem logo, mas acho que ele ainda tem que sofrer mais um pouquinho pra aprender a dar valor a nossa querida Gina ;] hehehe. Continue mandando reviews. Beijoo!**


	18. Darkness

**Darkness**

Gina acordou em seu quarto na Toca com alguns fios de raio de sol em seu rosto, sentiu-se confortável por estar em sua cama e no aconchego do seu lar. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e desceu para tomar o desjejum junto à sua família. Quando estava descendo as escadas, ouviu seu pai cochichando com seus irmãos e sua mãe, mas todos se calaram logo que ela chegou à cozinha, mudando de assunto. Confusa, a ruiva perguntou:

"O que foi? Por que vocês se calaram de repente?"

Todos a olharam desconfiados, até que Molly quebrou o silêncio, falando docemente.

"Estávamos falando sobre os Malfoy, minha filha."

Gina sentiu seu corpo estremecer só de ouvir o nome da família de seu ex-namorado, mas disfarçou, caminhou até a mesa, para sentar-se na cadeira, e começou a se servir.

"Vocês podem continuar a conversa de vocês, eu não me importo."

Arthur resolveu continuar, ainda um pouco receoso.

"Bom... Lúcio Malfoy foi encontrado morto na biblioteca de sua mansão na noite passada."

Gina engasgou ao ouvir a bombástica notícia. Tossiu um pouco, e, alguns segundos depois, após conseguir engolir o pedaço de panqueca, conseguiu, enfim, falar.

"Como assim... Lúcio Malfoy morreu? ... Mas como?" – a ruiva estava transtornada.

"O Ministério acredita que foram os Comensais da Morte, mas a Ordem já sabe de toda a verdade. Então, peço enfaticamente que ninguém repita o que eu vou dizer aqui... Na verdade, foi Narcisa quem o matou."

"Mas isso não faz o menor sentido." – disse Gina incrédula.

"Sim, minha filha, faz. Lúcio amaldiçoou Narcisa com a maldição Crucius, então Draco foi defender a mãe, além de ter recusado virar um Comensal da Morte. Lúcio ficou com muita raiva e tentou matar o próprio filho, mas Narcisa foi mais rápida e bateu na cabeça do marido com um castiçal de ouro maciço."

"Oooh Merlim! Voldemort vai caçá-los e depois matá-los." – disse Gina preocupadamente.

"E daí? Ele estaria fazendo um favor ao mundo, menos dois Malfoys no mundo." – disse Rony sem esconder seu rancor, fazendo todos virarem para ele com olhar de desaprovação.

"Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas, Rony? Draco não aceitou virar um comensal da morte, ele enfrentou o próprio pai e quase morreu por causa disso." – Disse Gui.

"É verdade. Nós temos que dar um voto de confiança a ele." – completou Carlinhos.

"Isso é um completo absurdo. Ele é um Malfoy, ele é mau, não importa o que aconteça." – Disse Rony incrédulo.

"Não, meu filho. O perdão é uma das maiores dádivas dessa vida, e todos nós temos o direito de nos arrepender de ações passadas." – disse Arthur simplesmente.

Gina engoliu em seco ao ouvir as palavras do pai, então perguntou baixinho, sem esconder sua tristeza.

"E onde eles estão agora? Se Voldemort encontrá-los, então já era... ele vai matá-los na mesma hora."

"Bom... eles estão protegidos. A Ordem cuidou de tudo. Narcisa procurou Snape, que avisou a Ordem da Fênix. Agora, eles estão escondidos e protegidos por alguns agentes da Ordem." – disse o Senhor Weasley, encarando a filha amorosamente.

Gina terminou sua refeição em silêncio, enquanto seus irmãos mudavam de assunto para falar sobre quadribol e garotas. Em seguida, subiu ao seu quarto, deitou-se em sua cama e chorou, sem conseguir esconder o vazio que sentia em seu peito.

............................................................................................................................................

Dia 11 de agosto chegara, Draco estava completando 18 anos. O relógio marcava meia noite, e o loiro estava sentado no canto do quarto, encarando a lua cheia lá fora. Já estava com duas semanas que ele e sua mãe estavam escondidos em uma velha e pequena casa trouxa escondida em um bairro não muito amigável de Londres. A casa era composta por cinco cômodos, sendo uma pequena sala, cozinha, um banheiro e dois quartos; sua mobília era feia e antiga, e o piso de madeira tão velho, que rangia sempre que pisavam.

**(N/A: A música a seguir é 'Better man' do Robbie Williams ;])**

'Send someone to love me' [Envie alguém pra me amar]  
'I need to rest in arms' [ Eu preciso descansar em braços]  
'Keep me safe from harm' [que me salvem do estrago]  
'In pouring rain' [na chuva torrencial]

'Give me endless summer' [Me dê eterno verão]  
'Lord I fear the cold' [Senhor, eu temo o frio]  
'Feel I'm getting old before my time' [Sinto que estou ficando velho antes do tempo]

Narcisa dormia no quarto ao lado, mas Draco não conseguia pegar no sono. Aliás, já fazia um bom tempo que ele não conseguia dormir mais do que algumas horas, acordando sempre no meio da noite após ter pesadelos com Voldemort, seu pai ou sonhar com Gina Weasley. Fez um muxoxo ao lembrar-se da ruiva, a única garota por quem já se importara.

_Não, Draco, você não vai ficar pensando nela. Ela não quer mais saber de você, e você está preso aqui nesse fim de mundo. Quando eu vou poder ter uma vida normal de novo? Quando, Merli? Eu só quero sair daqui e ir com minha mãe pra um lugar melhor._

'As my soul heals the shame' [Enquanto minha alma cura a vergonha]  
'I will grow old through this pain' [Eu vou envelhecer através dessa dor]  
'Lord I'm doing all I can' [Senhor, eu estou fazendo tudo o que posso]  
'To be a better man' [para ser um homem melhor]

Começou a pensar em Blaise, sentia falta das brincadeiras do amigo e de como ele sempre estava lá para apoiá-lo, pensou nos momentos agradáveis que tivera no imenso jardim da mansão ao lado de sua mãe nos finais de tarde de verão, pensou em Gina e em como gostaria que ela estivesse ao seu lado para ele poder beijá-la novamente, sentir seu toque quente e o som de seu gemido. Sentiu um aperto no peito e um enorme vazio tomar conta de sim. Draco Malfoy sempre tivera absoluta certeza e segurança acerca de tudo, mas agora estava indefeso e o futuro era uma enorme incógnita. Entretanto, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, não ia mais se esconder, iria se juntar á Ordem da Fênix para lutar contra Voldemort, mas parado ele não iria mais ficar; queria que a guerra acabasse logo para, enfim, poder ter uma vida normal com sua mãe, a qual sofrera durante vários anos, agüentando as humilhações e traições de seu pai.

'Go easy on my conscience' [Vá com calma com a minha consiência]  
'Cause it's not my fault' [porque não é minha culpa]  
' know I've been taught to take the blame' [Eu sei que fui ensinado a assumir a culpa]

'Rest assured my angels' [Descansem seguros, meus anjos]  
'Who catch my tears' [que pegam minhas lágrimas]  
'Walk me out of here' [Me levem daqui]  
'I'm in pain' [Eu estou em dor]

........................................................................................................................................................

**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter****, ****SamaraKiss****, ****Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy****, ****Ana Coelho****: Meninas, muuito obrigada pelas reviews ;] Finalmente, eu consegui atualizar em tempo recorde… ehuaiheuiaheuia. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo. Próximo capítulo, a fic vai perder essa tensão e uma surpresa aguarda vocês, espero que vocês gostem ;D Continuem com as reviews, sinto uma enorme animação quando as leio. Vocês são ótimas! Beijooooos! **


	19. Causalmente conveniente

"**Casualmente" conveniente**

Gina acordou com fios de luz em seu resto, deu um suspiro preguiçoso e remexeu-se na enorme cama. Resolveu por fim levantar-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro onde tomou um banho gelado, já que estavam no mês de julho e a temperatura do tempo estava marcando 30 graus. Enquanto penteava os enormes cabelos ruivos, observou-se pelo espelho do banheiro, definitivamente os últimos cinco anos a fizeram muito bem. Gina estava agora com vinte e dois anos e sentia-se muito mais mulher, pois era uma mulher independente que conseguira construir sua própria empresa de design de interiores, na qual trabalhava com Pansy Parkinson. Após Hogwarts, as duas estudaram juntas na faculdade bruxa e se tornaram bastante amigas, o que levou Gina a chamar a morena para trabalhar em sua empresa.

A guerra havia acabado há quatro anos e, desde então, muitas coisas haviam mudado para melhor. Seu pai fora promovido para um cargo mais importante no ministério e ganhou vários bônus em dinheiro pela sua incrível ajuda na luta contra Voldemort e os terríveis comensais da morte.

Gina estava morando em um lindo apartamento localizado em um badalado bairro da Londres bruxa juntamente com Alícia e Luna, e estava namorando há um ano com o belíssimo apanhador da seleção londrina de quadribol chamado Alejandro. Alejandro era espanhol, mas já morava em Londres há pouco mais de um ano, desde que fora contratado pela seleção londrina. Ele e Gina se conheceram logo após a guerra, quando a ruiva tinha acabado de completar 18 anos; na época, Alejandro ainda morava na Espanha, então tiveram um breve caso durante a passagem de Gina pela Espanha e só começaram a namorar oficialmente quando ele foi morar em Londres.

A ruiva não tivera mais notícias de Draco Malfoy, só sabia que o loiro havia ajudado a Ordem da Fênix a pegar Voldemort e fora morar na Itália com sua mãe após a guerra. De vez em quando, o cheiro de Draco invadia suas narinas e a deixava tonta, levando-a de volta ao passado, à Hogwarts e aos dias e noites que passara ao lado do loiro, o que a fazia sentir uma pontada no estômago e uma curiosidade em saber o que ele estaria fazendo naquele exato momento.

_Será que ele se pergunta o que eu estou fazendo agora?_

Balançou a cabeça para negar seus próprios pensamentos.

_Ora, sua bobona, pare de pensar nele, vocês não se veem há muito tempo. Com certeza ele já deve ter quebrado milhares de corações por onde quer que tenha passado. _

Terminou de pentear os cabelos, tentando afastar esses 'loiros' pensamentos, vestiu-se, tomou um rápido café ao lado de Alícia e Luna e aparatou em sua empresa.

...

Gina passara o dia em seu escritório - o qual era lindamente decorado com um toque vintage e cores arroxeadas - atendendo e fazendo algumas ligações, conferindo mercadorias para seus clientes e escolhendo cores de carpete. Estava tão ocupada que não pôde aceitar o convite de seu namorado para almoçarem juntos, precisando fazer sua refeição em seu escritório mesmo. Por volta das 15 horas, a ruiva recebeu a visita de uma nova cliente que havia marcado hora.

"Pode entrar."

Disse Gina sorrindo e apertando a mão da nova cliente, Dona Morgana.

Dona Morgana era uma senhorinha baixa, gordinha, com curtos cabelos grisalhos e uma simpatia de levantar o astral de qualquer pessoa.

"Muito obrigada, querida." – Disse Dona Morgana, sentando-se em seguida na cadeira posicionada em frente à mesa de Gina.

"No que eu posso ajudar a senhora?" – Perguntou Gina, sorrindo simpaticamente.

"Oow minha linda jovem, eu vim cumprindo ordens de meu chefe. Ele é um homem bastante aristocrático e muito bem sucedido e está abrindo uma filial de sua companhia aqui em Londres. O prédio já está todo construído, mas precisa ser decorado, então, como ele ouviu falar muito bem de seu talento como decoradora, me pediu para vir aqui contratar seus serviços.

Gina sorriu.

"Bom, eu posso me encarregar disso, mas preciso saber quando a empresa vai ser inaugurada."

"Ele precisa que ela esteja pronta pra daqui a um mês, pois ele está com muitos clientes aqui em Londres. Por favor, diga que vai se encarregar da reforma, meu chefe insiste que seja a senhorita. Ele tem vários clientes que falaram maravilhas a respeito de seu trabalho."

"Calma, Dona Morgana. Pode deixar que eu decoro a empresa de seu chefe." – Disse Gina sem conseguir conter uma risada divertida.

"Que bom, Minha filha."

As duas então agendaram algumas datas para irem comprar os móveis e objetos de decoração e para ela visitar o prédio e ficaram durante alguns minutos conversando sobre mobília, cores de parede, plantas e tipos de piso.

...

Por volta das 17 horas, a ruiva recebeu uma coruja de seu namorado.

_Gina, estou lhe esperando em meu apartamento às 20 horas para jantarmos._

_Besos!_

_Alejandro_

Gina sorriu e respondeu, avisando que às 20 horas estaria lá.

Era quase sete horas da noite quando Gina aparatou em seu apartamento, encontrando Alícia e Fred no maior amasso no sofá. Imediatamente, a ruiva deu um pulo, virou-se e tampou os olhos.

"Oh Merlin, vocês dois não podem fazer isso no quarto? Você é meu irmão, Fred... quer me traumatizar?"

Os dois sorriram.

"Desculpa, Gininha, nós não conseguimos nos controlar."

Gina virou os olhos.

"Vocês não têm jeito mesmo. Vou pro meu quarto tomar uma banho e, quando voltar, não quero vê-los se pegando no sofá." – disse, encarando os dois com um olhar ameaçador.

"Sim, senhora!" – disseram Fred e Alícia marotamente.

"Sei." – disse a ruiva descrente, virou-se e saiu em direção ao quarto.

Gina tomou um banho quente, secou os cabelos, se maquiou e vestiu um vestidinho preto, super colado, com mangas compridas e curtinho na metade das coxas, o que valorizava suas curvas, e calçou um sapato fechado de cor nude com um lindo laçinho na ponta. A ruiva aparatou no enorme apartamento de Alejandro exatamente às 20 horas. Sorriu ao ver uma linda mesa posta e sentir o delicioso cheiro de comida que emanava da cozinha.

"Alejandro?" – chamou a ruiva.

O moreno saiu da cozinha sorrindo, vestindo uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa gola pólo com listras azuis e vermelhas e um avental preto por cima. Gina sorriu e foi de encontro ao namorado para dar-lhe um beijo suave.

"Você chegou bem na hora." – disse sorrindo.

"Pois é, eu estou faminta." – disse a ruiva, mordiscando o queixo de Alejandro em seguida.

"Pois então não podemos mais perder tempo, senhorita, sente-se." – disse galantemente, puxando a cadeira para a ruiva se sentar.

A ruiva agradeceu sorrindo e sentou para esperar Alejandro colocar a comida na mesa e em seguida servi-la.

Brincaram e conversaram sobre assuntos triviais enquanto jantavam. A ruiva sentia-se bem ao lado do moreno, afinal, ele fora o primeiro, após Draco Malfoy, com quem ela conseguiu se abrir e confiar novamente.

"E então, gostou do jantar?"

"Sim, estava delicioso." – Os dois riram.

"Ótimo, porque ainda tem a sobremesa, embora ela seja um tanto diferente." – disse levantando-se e colocando-se em frente à ruiva, que continuava sentada na cadeira, porém virada para ele.

"Gina, nós já nos conhecemos há alguns anos e há um ano eu tenho o prazer de ter você do meu lado. Eu sempre sonhei encontrar alguém como você e, agora que encontrei, não quero deixá-la nunca. Por isso, eu pergunto se você aceita casar comigo."

A ruiva estava em choque encarando o lindo anel com uma pedra de diamante em forma de coração, que brilhava a sua frente. Primeiro, ficou sem palavras, achava que ainda era muita nova e que estavam juntos a pouco tempo, mas depois sentiu-se lisonjeada por Alejandro querer tomá-la como esposa, então abriu um enorme sorriso e disse SIM.

"Sim, eu aceito casar com você, Alejandro."

O moreno abriu um sorrisão e colocou o anel no dedo de Gina, em seguida a levantou da cadeira, de forma que ela ficasse em pé de frente para ele, acariciou-lhe o rosto e disse:

"Ti amo, mi amor."

Gina sorriu e beijou-lhe apaixonadamente.

Fizeram amor carinhosamente e adormeceram.

Gina estava apaixonada por Alejandro, mas sentia que alguma coisa faltava. Não sabia o que era, pois gostava da companhia do moreno e sentia-se feliz após muito tempo, mas, mesmo assim, sentia-se incompleta.

No dia seguinte, não falava-se em outra coisa a não ser o noivado de Gina e Alejandro. Alícia, Molly e Hermione, que agora estava casada com Rony, choraram de emoção quando ouviram a notícia, o senhor Weasley teve um ataque de pânico ao saber que sua filhotinha ia se casar e ficou durante uma hora paralisado, sendo necessário que Rony chamasse um medibruxo para o pai. Entretanto, o clima era de alegria e comemoração na Toca, mas, por motivos desconhecidos ou congelados, Gina não entendia porque não se sentia radiante.

...

Um mês se passou e, enfim, a empresa do chefe de Dona Morgana estava pronta.

"Então, o que a senhora achou?" – perguntou Gina à simpática senhora.

"Ah, minha querida, ele vai adorar. Muito obrigada!"

Gina sorriu

"Eu que agradeço."

"Aaah, já ia esquecendo, como sou esquecida. Amanhã a noite haverá um coquetel pra comemorar a abertura da filial aqui em Londres e você está convidada. Você pode trazer seu noivo também." – Disse Dona Morgana, sem conseguir deixar de olhar para o enorme anel que brilhava no dedo de Gina.

"Aah, obrigada pelo convite, Dona Morgana, eu irei, mas meu noivo não poderá ir, pois está na Bulgária, onde fará uma partida pela seleção de quadribol."

"Tudo bem, mas compareça a esse evento, minha querida. Garanto-lhe que conseguirá ótimos clientes." – disse a senhora sorrindo e piscando para Gina, o que fez a ruiva sorrir.

...Era tarde de sábado e Gina estava no escritório organizando alguns documentos com Pansy.

"Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje a noite?" – perguntou Pansy para Gina.

"Acho que vou a um coquetel de um cliente. E você e Blaise têm planos?" (Pansy e Blaise estavam noivos e já namoravam desde que saíram de Hogwarts)

Pansy engasgou.

"Não." – apressou-se em dizer.

Gina olhou meio desconfiada para a morena.

"Algum problema? Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim?"

"Eu? Não. Que é isso, Gina? Você acha que eu esconderia alguma coisa de você? Eu, hein.."

"Hmmm... Eu acho que ando muito cansada. Desculpe."

"Tudo bem."

"Bom, eu vou indo. Ainda tenho que comprar um vestido pra esse tal de coquetel. Com sorte, eu volto com vários clientes na segunda." – disse piscando para Pansy e pegando sua bolsa para ir embora.

Pansy sorriu.

"Vá com tudo, chefe."

Gina foi ao shopping e comprou um vestido curto tomara que caia estampado, com decote em M e bolsos em corte faca, depois aparatou no apartamento e foi tomar um banho.

Quando estava saindo de casa, cruzou com Luna na sala.

"Uau, Gina... aonde você vai assim toda produzida? Achei que Alejandro estivesse na Bulgária."

Gina sorriu

"E ele está. Estou indo a um coquetel de um cliente. E você, está esperando o Neville?"

"Sim, ele vai me levar a um Museu que tem varas espécies raras de plantas. Têm até plantas que já não existem mais e que foram trazidas da Amazônia." – disse a loira empolgada com seus olhos sonhadores.

Gina sorriu. A ruiva achava que Luna e Neville formavam, no mínimo, um casal perfeito.

"Bom, pois eu estou indo. Divirta-se."

"Você também."

Gina chegou a enorme empresa – a ções – por volta das 19:30 e dirigiu-se ao lobby, onde estava acontecendo o evento. Um garçom foi ao seu encontro e ofereceu-lhe uma taça de champagne.

"Obrigada." – disse Gina, pegando uma taça.

Saiu caminhando pela empresa, tinha que deixar a modéstia de lado e admitir que realmente fizera um bom trabalho. De repente, encontrou-se com Dona Morgana, que deu um pulo ao ver a ruiva e foi ao seu encontro.

"Oh minha querida, você veio."

A senhora cumprimentou Gina com dois beijinhos.

"Olá, Dona Morgana." – sorriu

"Minha filha, venha comigo, eu quero apresentá-la ao meu chefe."

Dona Morgana agarrou o braço de Gina e saiu arrastando-a. A senhora grisalha estava levando Gina para uma roda de homens engravatados, quando a ruiva não pôde deixar de notar loiros cabelos a sua frente e começou a entrar em pânico. Dona Morgana parou, pediu licença e virou-se para o alto homem com loiros cabelos, que até então estava de costas.

"Doutor Malfoy, eu quero apresentar-lhe a talentosa decoradora que fez esse lindo trabalho com a sua empresa. Senhorita Gina Weasley."

Draco Malfoy virou-se para Gina, que estava pálida, encarando-a com aqueles lindos olhos cinzas e aquele sorriso prepotente, que o deixava ainda mais sexy.

"Olá, Senhorita Weasley. Quanto tempo."

Gina ficou sem palavras, com certeza o tempo havia feito muito bem a ele. Alto e forte como sempre, com os loiros cabelos penteados para o lado, mas parecia muito mais charmoso, muito mais homem.

Gina engoliu em seco após alguns segundos e apertou a mão que Malfoy lhe estendia.

"Olá, Malfoy." – disse secamente.

Draco a encarou com seu mar cinzento e sorria arrogantemente, mas de uma maneira extremamente sexy e irresistível.

_Como esse traste pode continuar tão lindo? _

O silêncio fora quebrado por Dona Morgana.

"Mas que mundo pequeno, Doutor Malfoy. Não me diga que já conheces essa doçura que é a Senhorita Weasley?" – disse a pequena senhora que carregava um brilho no olhar por tal coincidência. Mal sabia a coitada que Seu querido chefinho e a 'doçura' Senhorita Weasley já rolaram e gemeram sob os mesmos lençóis anos atrás, assim como não podia imaginar a raiva e rancor que os rodeara.

"Pois é, Dona Morgana, eu tive o prazer de estudar com a doce Senhorita Weasley. Com todo o respeito." – disse virando-se para a ruiva, que apertou os olhos e o encarou com ódio mortal.

"Ora mais que coisa é o destino, não? Os colocou no mesmo caminho novamente." – Dona Morgana batia palmas, extasiada.

"Sim. Bom... a conversa está maravilhosa, mas preciso tomar um pouco de ar. Está muito quente essa noite. Com licença."

"Ooh sim, minha, querida."- disse Dona Morgana docemente.

"Pois não, Gina." – disse Draco, fazendo Gina estremecer ao ouvi-lo chamar por seu primeiro nome sem o menor pudor como se fossem ainda muito íntimos.

A ruiva baixou a cabeça em um cumprimento e se retirou.

_Patife cara de pau._

Caçou um garçom para servir-se de whisky e dirigiu-se até uma das sacadas do enorme prédio, encostou-se no pára-peito e se pôs a admirar a bela Londres noturna, pensando em sua própria vida e em tudo o que acontecera em seu penúltimo ano em Hogwarts. De repente, todas as lembranças que lutara para esquecer, vieram à tona como um tornado que chega sem pedir licença. O passado invadia sua vida novamente e uma mistura de gostos, cheiros e sensações tomaram conta de seu corpo.

Olhou para baixo e, entre um gole e outro de whisky, ficou a observar um jovem casal que namorava em um parque que ficava em frente ao prédio. Os dois eram jovens, aparentando no máximo terem 18 anos. Riam, conversavam, beijavam-se e se tocavam sem perceber a presença de um mundo lá fora. Um mundo muitas vezes cruel, que faz chorar, sentir dor, mas também faz sentir prazer. Prazer e dor. Seria possível viver sem os dois? Ou só com um? O prazer de preferência. Provavelmente não. Um completa o outro, assim como não existe amor sem ódio ou vice e versa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um pigarro seguido pelo som da voz daquele a quem ela nunca, mesmo que tentasse esconder e mentir para si mesma, conseguira esquecer totalmente, ou perdoar ou até mesmo odiar com todas as suas forças.

"Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Não." – disse secamente, virando-se para encará-lo. Ele ignorou.

"Eu devo dizer-lhe que o tempo lhe fez muito bem, Gina. Estás mais bela ainda, embora sempre o fosse."

"Ora, poupe-me, Malfoy."

"Estou apenas sendo educado com você... e sincero também."

"Eu não preciso de sua sinceridade... não agora.Não mais."

"Sinto uma ponta de rancor em sua voz. Nunca ouviu falar que o perdão é uma das maiores virtudes?"

"Certamente uma virtude que nem eu e nem você partilhamos." – disse voltando a encostar-se no pára-peito.

Segundos de silêncio.

Ele aproximou-se, postando-se ao seu lado. Observou-a de esguelha._ -a assim, parece até um anjo. Mal sabem os verdadeiros anjos que pude explorar segredos entre essas coxas lindas e macias. De alguma forma, eu quero mais._

"O que você quer? Porque está aqui? Me deixa em paz." – ela disse impaciente, percebendo que ele a observava. Sentia-se invadida.

Ele não pôde deixar de notar o enorme diamante que brilhava em seu dedo anelar.

"Bonito anel. Posso saber quem é o felizardo?"

Ela encarou as próprias mãos.

"Ele se chama Alejandro."

"Humm... nome invocado. Ele é espanhol?"

"Sim."

"E eu posso saber onde se encontra esse tal Alejandro? Ele não tem medo de deixá-la assim a solta em uma noite de sábado?" – disse com seu tom zombeteiro.

"Ele está viajando a trabalho. Ele joga na seleção inglesa de quadribol." – disse enfatizando as palavras seleção e quadribol, sem esconder a maldade em seu tom.

"Hummm... E você está feliz?"

Gina abriu um pouco a boca. Estava perplexa com tamanha cara de pau ao fazer tal pergunta.

"Eu vou casar com ele. É claro que estou feliz. Feliz como nunca antes estive. Agora, dê-me licença, pois essa lenga lenga já me cansou. Que você tenha muito sucesso com seus negócios, Malfoy."

No momento em que virava-se para sair, deu de cara com uma mulher alta, de olhos negros como a noite e cabelos loiros que escorriam em cachos delineados. Gina sentiu que já a vira antes, mas não lembrava onde.

"Olá!" – disse secamente a alta moça.

"Olá." – respondeu Gina ainda confusa.

Draco virou-se e foi de encontro à moça loira. Era sua vez de se vingar de Gina. Ela o "matara" há poucos segundos. Agora era sua vez de dar o troco.

Andou de encontro à moça, enlaçou-a pela cintura e tascou-lhe um beijo na boca.

Gina observava a cena boquiaberta.

Após o beijo, o loiro encarou Gina com aquele olhar vitorioso e disse:

"Gina, permita-me lhe apresentar Lyzza McCoew."

Lizza McCoew. Aaah sim, agora caíra-lhe a ficha. Era uma famosa modelo internacional do mundo bruxo. Aparecia nas capas das melhores revistas e desfilava nos melhores desfiles.

"Lyzza, essa é Gina Weasley. Foi ela quem decorou essa empresa."

Lyzza sorriu rapidamente, mas sem mostrar os dentes. Era arrogante e andava sempre com a cabeça erguida. Uma verdadeira megera.

"Olá."

"Olá." – Gina respondeu.

A loira virou-se para Draco e começou a brincar com sua gravata, falando manhosamente, ignorando a presença de Gina.

"Draco, que horas esse coquetel acaba? Eu não vejo a hora de voltar pro hotel, praquela suíte enorme com aquela cama enorme e aquela piscina."

Draco sorriu safadamente, percebendo que Gina ficara, no mínimo, incomodada.

"Só mais um ou duas horas."

Gina pigarreou.

"Bom... eu já estou de saída. Vou deixar vocês mais a vontade. (ênfase para a palavra a vontade) Boa sorte com os negócios e com a vida, Malfoy." – disse retirando-se.

Malfoy sentira uma pontada no peito ao vê-la partir, mas tinha a certeza de que dessa vez seria diferente.

Quando estava caminhando em direção a porta de saída do prédio, esbarrou com Pansy e Blaise que conversavam animados com alguns homens engravatados. Pansy ficou branca e boquiaberta ao dar de cara com a ruiva.

"Gi..gi..gi.. NA."

"Olá, Pansy. Mas que surpresa." – disse ironicamente – "Oi pra você também, Blaise."

Blaise e Pansy engoliram em seco.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Gina?" – perguntou Blaise sem mais delongas e totalmente surpreso em vê-la.

"Seu grande amigo, o Doutor Malfoy, contratou meus serviços através de sua secretária particular." – respondeu sarcasticamente.

"E você aceitou?" – perguntou Pansy perplexa.

"Bom... é uma pergunta interessante, considerando que eu aceitei o trabalho, mas não sabia que essa empresa pertencia ao Malfoy. Veja só minha surpresa ao dar de cara com ele hoje, já que eu nem ao menos sabia que ele estava voltando para Londres."

"Aah... boom.. bom..." – Pansy gaguejava – "Eu nunca imaginei..." – fora interrompida por um dos homens engravatados.

"Desculpe-me interromper. A senhorita que é a responsável por esse belíssimo trabalho na empresa de Draco?"

"Aah, sim. Ela é a decoradora responsável por essa obra de arte." – Pansy apressou-se em responder antes de Gina.

"Mas que talentosa és. E tão novinha ainda. Minha esposa com certeza vai gostar de conhecê-la." – disse um senhor barrigudo e com um bigode branco.

Gina sorriu. Mas mais por educação.

"Obrigada. Bom, receio que terei que ir, não estou me sentindo muito bem. Nos vemos segunda, Pansy." – e, voltando-se para os homens engravatados – "Tenham uma boa noite, senhores."

Os homens sorriram e cumprimentaram com a cabeça.

...Gina aparatou em seu apartamento, tomou um banho, vestiu seu pijama, comeu um pedaço de pizza que estava guardado na geladeira e sentou-se no sofá para assistir TV. Estava quase cochilando quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Olhou para o relógio, que marcava 00:26 da manhã.

_Quem será a essa hora?_

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Pansy e Blaise.

"Isso são horas?" – disse a ruiva, abrindo espaço para os dois passarem.

"Desculpe-me, Gina, mas eu precisava vir te ver."

"Ela insistiu, Gina. Eu disse que era uma idéia louca e que a gente podia vir amanhã."

"Por favor, Blaise. Eu tinha que vir falar com Gina ainda hoje."

"Tudo bem. Eu ainda estava acordada mesmo. O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu quero me desculpar com você. Você sempre foi tão boa comigo e eu fui uma péssima amiga."

"Do que você está falando? Porque eu tenho que te desculpar?" – Gina perguntou sem esconder sua preocupação.

"Eu sabia que Draco estava voltando e que pretendia abrir uma nova empresa. Ele já havia falado com Blaise e o chamado para ser o advogado da empresa. Eu deveria ter te contado, mas nunca imaginei que essa coincidência poderia acontecer. Como eu ia imaginar que ele iria te contratar? Eu nem sabia que ele precisava de alguém pra decorar a empresa. Imaginei que falaria comigo se precisasse."

"Tudo bem, Pansy. Você não precisa se preocupar e nem se desculpar. Eu só achei que você poderia ter me dito que ia a um coquetel de inauguração da empresa do Malfoy hoje e eu juntaria as bolas pra não ter nenhuma surpresa ao chegar lá."

"Eu sei, mas achei que você não quisesse mais saber nada sobre ele."

"Ora, por favor, Pansy. Eu era praticamente uma criança quando aquelas coisas entre eu e o Malfoy aconteceram. O que passou, passou. Nós estamos cinco anos mais velhos e maduros." – disse tentando convencer mais a si mesma.

"Bom, se é assim, eu vou deixá-la dormir e nos vemos segunda na empresa, certo?"

"Certo. Até segunda então."

Gina abraçou Pansy e Blaise em despedida e os dois aparataram.

...

Draco Malfoy se despediu de seus últimos convidados, que já estavam pra lá de bêbados, segurou a mão de Lyzza e a conduziu até a porta de saída, onde solicitou seu carro ao manobrista. Draco era um bruxo nato e apreciava todas as coisas do mundo bruxo, mas, desde que a guerra havia acabado e, assim, o mundo bruxo aderira a alguns artefatos do mundo trouxa, ele cultivara uma fascinação por carros. Tinha vários modelos em sua coleção, como era o caso do Porche, o qual dirigia esta noite.

O manobrista chegou com o carro e Draco adentrou com sua modelo internacional no banco do carona. No meio do caminho, a loira brincava com o sexo do loiro, fazendo-o ficar louco de tesão. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e foi descendo até seu sexo. Draco não tinha escolha. Ordenou um feitiço para fazer o carro levá-los ao hotel sozinho e teve que possuir a loira espevitada ali mesmo.

"Agora você vai ver, sua safada."

A loira riu safadamente.

Draco a puxou para si de modo que ela ficasse sentada em cima dele. Ela começou a beijar-lhe a boca, mas ele logo tratou de abrir o zíper de sua calça, puxar sua cueca para baixo e soltar seu sexo rijo, em seguida, levantou o vestido de Lyzza e afastou sua calcinha, encaixando seus sexos. A penetrou com força, fazendo-a gritar e gemer enlouquecida. Ele tinha urgência. Não tinha tempo para preliminares. Não com ela. Enquanto a penetrava, fechou os olhos e começou a pensar em Gina. O desejo fora crescendo dentro de si e não queria abrir os olhos para se deparar com a triste realidade. É verdade que sempre tivera as mulheres mais belas e desejadas, mas queria uma em especial, uma que parecia nunca estar ao seu alcance. Já a tivera várias vezes carnalmente. Já a penetrara. Já a amara por várias noites. Em pensamento então nem se fala. Ouviu o gemido de Gina, sentiu seu cheiro, e viu seu sorriso como ela sempre sorria ao gozar e desfalecer em seus braços após fazerem amor. Sem conseguir conter seu prazer, foi ao gozo. Continuou com os olhos fechados durante alguns segundos, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. À medida que os ia abrindo, a realidade vinha à tona, fazendo-o encarar olhos negros e cabelos loiros, e não olhos castanhos e cabelos vermelhos.

...

**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter: **Demorou, mas o novo capítulo saiu e não é tão pequeno... hehehe. Espero do fundo do coração que goste e me mande reviews dizendo o que achou ;D Beijão! [MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA EM ATUALIZAR :/ ]

**SamaraKiss:** Não se preocupe, eles vão voltar a ficar juntos, mas quando for a hora certa... hehehehe. Continue mandando reviews. Beijão! [MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA EM ATUALIZAR :/ ]

**Ana Coelho:** Draco agora tá virando um homenzinho, tomando as próprias decisões... heuiaheuiaheuia. Espero que goste do capítulo e mande reviews dizendo as opinião. Beijão! [MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA EM ATUALIZAR :/ ]

**Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy: **Não se preocupe pois Draco e Gina ainda vão ter filhinhos loiros e ruivos... hehehe. Só que antes, eles têm que sofrer um pouquinho... hehehehe. Espero que goste do capítulo e continue mandando reviews. Beijão![MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA EM ATUALIZAR :/ ]

**: **Muito obrigaaadaaa pelas reviews. Adoro ganhar novos leitores. Fiquei muito empolgada. E não se preocupe que não vou abandonar a fic de jeito nenhum. Tô amando escrevê-la, embora, algumas vezes, me dê uma falta de inspiração... hehehe. Continue mandando reviews. ;] Beijão![MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA EM ATUALIZAR :/ ]


End file.
